The unexpected
by Thomsen435
Summary: AU. Quinn Fabray is a teacher at McKinley High. She is with Finn but when Rachel Berry arrives in the small city of Lima, something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So im new at this and this is my first time, trying to write a Faberry story. English isn't my first language, so sorry if there's mistakes and all that. Feel free to give me some feedback on this story and tell me if it works :D**

 **The unexpected!**

He took my hand as we walked towards my parents' house. He looked so happy and so did I. It was a hot summer day and I wore a thin yellow summer dress. I could feel the hot sun on my skin, but it weren't unpleasant. Finn and I have been together since high school, so yeah, we're the typically high school sweetheart couple, but I wouldn't change a thing and Finn is the sweetest man on earth, or at least he is to me.

"What are you looking at babe?" Finn asked and looked at me with his sweet eyes and I noticed that I had been staring at him for a while. "Oh, I just admired my man" I said and smiled at him. "Well, I won't complain the" he said and took my hand once again, "Come babe, your parents is waiting."

We walked into the garden, where all my family was. "Quinn! Finn! Finally! We almost thought you wouldn't come" my mother said and came towards us with her arms open. "And miss a chance to be with my amazing mother-in-law? Why wouldn't we come?" Finn said, while hugging my mother. "Oh, you're so sweet" she said while hugging me. "I'll go over to your father" Finn said and gave me kiss on the cheek. He walked to rest of the men, who were standing around the grill. "He's such a good catch dear" my mother said and smiled. "Yeah, he definitely is mom". We walked over to my sister Frannie, who stood with her 6-year-old daughter and talking to our cousin, "Hey Quinn" Frannie said and gave me a hug. "Hey Fran, how you've been?",I asked, "Oh, you know. Fine as usual. Work is hard, but other than that I am just great," she said and gave me a little smile. "That's good", I said and looked towards Emma, her daughter. I bumped on the ground right in front of her. "And how you've been sweetie pie? I missed you. You know, you forgot to call me yesterday" I said and took her in for a hug. "I know Aunt Quinn, but momma said I could wait to today, to talk to you" she said and pouted at her mother. Frannie gave a suppressed smile and continued her talk with our cousin. "Oh, momma is just weird then. She knows I need a call from you hun, but anyway how's school? Any progress with little Johnny?" I said and winked at her. "Schhhh! don't tell!" She blushed and gave me a cute smile. "Right it's a secret" I stood up and straightened my dress. "So, how is work?" Mom asked, "Its fine. Teaching teenagers can be a challenge but some of them are actually interested in learning. Also you can't blame them" I said and sighed. "History isn't that funny all the time and PE can be rough, especially with me as their trainer" I laughed. "I really don't understand why you chose to teach. It's time demanding and you hear so many bad things these days", "Yes mom, I know, but I really love it. Educating these kids is my passion and I do really believe I can teach them something or two about the world's history and how it all works", "Honey, you're only 24. There's only so much you can teach them." I frowned at her "Seriously? Are we going to have this conversation today? At this time? I thought it was a barbeque, not a "you're-too-young-to-teach-speech" from you", "You're right dear, I'm sorry. Now let's just have fun" She walked into the kitchen and came back with some paper plates and napkins. Finn came over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Is everything alright?" He asked. I sighed, "Yes, everything is fine."

We all sat together at the table, and people started eating. There were laughter and people were having fun. I let the conversation with my mother slip away from my mind, and let myself having fun with the others. Stories about the good old days were told and the day went by. "Are you ready to leave? It's 2am" I asked Finn, "But babe, I just want to have one more beer", "You already got too many and it's late" "One more?" Finn blinked continuous times with his brown eyes. I sighed, "Alright one more then, but then we're going" I grabbed him a beer and walked into the house, were my mom sat with her friend Marge. "Hey honey, what are you doing?" Mom asked and gestured me to sit next to her. "Nothing. Finn wanted another beer and I really want to go home" "Already?" Marge asked. I yawned, "Yes, it's late and I'm really tired" "You can just take the guestroom. Frannie and Emma went home instead, so it's free if you want to sleep now" Mom said. "No thanks mom, but I think we're just going home instead. Besides, I have some school things to do tomorrow" "That's a shame. But it's your choice" "I'll check on Finn" I stood up and went outside. Finn was talking to my dad about soccer. Sometimes I don't understand why men always would talk about soccer or sport at all. It always ends in some sort of misunderstanding or pure rivalry. "But you should know that, Manchester United has Wayne Rooney, he's a damn legend!" Finn said. My dad laughed and pointed at him, "You should know better kid. Newcastle is the best team in Premier League and nothing can change that" Finn was about to say something, but I interrupted him, "Are you coming? I'll drive home without you" "Just on.." "No!" I took his hand and dragged him up. "Thank you for at great day dad. See you" I kissed dad on the cheek and dragged Finn inside to my mom. "Thank you for today mom. It was lovely to be here and see you all again" I hugged her and she kissed me on the cheek. "It definitely was dear. I hope to see you soon" I waved as we walked outside to our car and placed Finn on the front seat. I started the car and drove home. Finn was fast asleep. I looked over at him. When would he ask me? We have been together for a long time now and in my mind, it's time for him to ask me. Far away in my thoughts I almost drove somebody down. I made a quick turn and stopped the car to check on the person. "You almost drove me over!" The woman yelled, "I couldn't see you, it's pretty dark out here and you shouldn't be walking out in the streets!" "Well, you should have paid more attention to the road. I had to have somewhere to walk. I could fall and break something if I walked in the gutter" "Yes, but it could prevent you from getting killed" I said. I couldn't get a good look at her, but she looked young and had dark hair. "Ah, yes I know" "Where are you going by the way?" "I'm going to find a mechanic or someone who can fix my car. My phone is dead and I thought walking was a great idea, but it seems like it wasn't" "You can borrow my phone or I could give you a lift to the nearest gas station?" "A lift would be great. I don't think I would be able to explain where my car is. I've never been here before", she laughed. We walked over to my car and she jumped in the backseat. "My boyfriend is sleeping. He had a little too much to drink" "Yes, it happens sometimes", she said and smiled. We didn't talked all the way to Lima, and finally I found a gas station. "Thanks for the ride. I hope I can find the car again." "The sun is almost rising, so I think you should be able to find it."She shrugged, "Well, thanks again" "Your welcome and goodbye" I waved as I drove be her. Finally we are home and I'm struggling with Finn. Great idea, to get so drunk that you can't get into your own bed. I got him into bed and got myself into some other clothes and into bed. It's been a long day.

The sun was high on the sky and had irritating enough found a hole in the curtains to shine right into my face. I stood up and walked into the bathroom with a half eye open. I didn't even dare to stare at my face in the mirror, knowing it had its own life. I walked back into the bedroom, where Finn still was asleep and drooling on the pillow. I putted some pants on and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make some coffee and heard someone pull up in the driveway. As far as I remember we didn't had any plans this Sunday, but either way, someone was coming. Soon enough the doorbell rang and I walked to the door. "BABE! Is Finn ready? Puck asked and looked past me into the living room. I frowned "No, he's asleep. I didn't know he had plans for today" "Oh, he didn't tell you? We're supposed to go fishing. "Well, apparently not" I laughed and let Puck in. "I'll go wake him up" I walked upstairs and throws myself onto Finn. "Wakie wakie! Puck is here. You're going fishing" "But I don't want to. I just want to sleep" He said and tried to whip me off. "Get up. Puck is standing downstairs and waiting on you. You didn't tell me you were going out today" Finn stood up and walked to the bathroom, "I know honey, but I forgot it" He yelled and I could hear him start the shower. I walked downstairs to Puck and got into the kitchen, were he sat with a beer. "Is he up?" He asked and laughed, "Yes, he's in the shower, so he'll be done soon" Finn came down after 10 minutes, "Okay buddy, I'm ready to go" Finn kissed me as he walked by to get his jacket. Puck walked right behind him and they left. The day went by as I got some things ready for the new school year. When the night came, I went to bed early. Finn weren't home yet, but I supposed that he would be home soon. An hour later he came snooping into bed and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Was it a good trip? "I asked, "Yes it was fine" He held me tight and I fell asleep again.

The alarm clock rang too early in my opinion, but it was time to put myself through another year of hell. Finn was already up and I could smell the freshly made coffee from downstairs. "Honey, are you awake?" He yelled, "Barely, but I am coming down in a minute" I stood up and took my clothes on. A brown jacket, white shirt and black pants. I went to the bathroom, putted on my make-up, and fixed my hair into a ponytail. Yes, it may seem overdoing it, but I prefer to look nice and clean every day and set a good example for the students. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Have a good day honey", Finn said and kissed me. He ran out of the door and I could hear the car pulling out the driveway. I took some coffee, walked out, and jumped into the car. I pulled into the parking lot 15 minutes later, singing to the music coming through the radio.

I pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag that was lying on the passenger seat. Suddenly a car came racing into the parking spot next to mine and I nearly trembled into my car. Breathless, I got up and turned to the other car. "What the hell are you doing? Couldn't you see I was standing here?" I yelled quite furiously. The woman, driving the other car, looked at me with a confused tone in her eyes and said "I am so sorry, I didnt even see you before I had already pulled into the spot." "Maybe if you had eyes!" I said and huffed. I looked back at her and something about her seemed familiar, but I could not place it.

I headed to the teachers office, and nearly walked into Brittany. "Good morning sunshine!" She almost yelled in my face, "Good morning Britt. Did you have a good weekend?" I asked, "It was great! Santana took me camping and I saw Bambi! I tried to ask him were Thumper was, but every time I got close, it ran away again" Brittany pouted. I smiled and gave her a hug "Sorry about that Britt". Brittany smiled and walked over to the coffee machine. "Make me a cup, won't you? I need it. A car on the parking lot almost hit me" "What? How could that happen" Brittany asked shocked. "I dont know. A tiny brunette, who apparently could not see me, even though my car door were wide open" I said, Brittany handed me the coffee and looked at me with her eyes widened. – A tiny brunette you said. Hmm, Hey! Maybe it was an elf! What did her ears look like? But what would an elf be doing here? It's not December yet!" I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee, knowing not to discuss her strange thoughts. Brittany looked thought full about whom or what it could be, when Friggins came into the room followed by the said tiny brunette woman. "Can I have everybody's attention? This is Rachel Berry. She will be the one to teach the kids in music until Schuester comes back. Besides that, she will be joining Quinn in PE and Chris in math. Make her feel welcome", Friggins said and left the room. "Hey Rachel! I'm Brittany or Britt. You decide" Brittany said as she gave a surprise hug to Rachel. Rachel looked surprised and smiled to her, "Ehm, thanks Brittany" Rachel patted her on the back and squirmed out of the hug and walked around to rest of the teachers and gave them a short introduction. I pulled Britt to the side, "That is her! The woman with the car!" I whispered. "Oh! Well should I be mean to her or?" Before I could answer, Rachel came over, "Hello, I'm Rachel. It is nice to meet you under normal circumstances and not you yelling at me." She said with a smirk on her face. "Quinn" I gave a short smile and walked away. Not even considering giving her a handshake. Maybe it was rude, but I was certainly not in the mood for it. "Quinn! That was rude! So sorry about that. Normally she isn't so, yeah like that." Brittany apologized. "It's alright" Rachel laughed and walked past her. I shivered at her laugh. I looked at her and something about her seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. I took my bag and walked to class, thinking about where I could have seen her before.

"But Miss Fabray, I just don't get it. Why should we write about these things? We'll probably don't need them when we're done here." Lucas said for the fifth time this day and I was getting frustrated about it. "Lucas! For the fifth time." The bell rang and I exclaimed a relieved sigh. They all packed their bags and were on their way out of the door. "Lucas, stay here." I said, "Uuuh! Someone's in trouble" Lucas' friends said as they walked out. "What is it Miss Fabray?" Lucas said as he putted his bag back on the table. I looked at him with a certain look. "I don't tolerate you asking about everything we do in these classes. You don't get to ask me every time, you get an assignment, why you should do it. You just do it!" Lucas eye rolled at me and sighed. "I just don't get the meaning by all this! Why the hell should I learn about some asshat, who lived for what, 300 years ago?" he looked at me with his arm folded. "Don't talk like that! I hoped I didn't needed to do this, but I will contact you parents. I won't accept this behavior from you" I wrote a note and gave it to him, "What? No! Please Miss Fabray, I'll write it, okay? Just don't contact my parents" He begged and looked scared. "No Lucas. See you in PE" I took my bag and walked out the classroom and straight to the teacher's room. I sat down with a cup of coffee and closed my eyes for a bit. "Is it always that tiring? God, it's only 11am and I'm smashed" A voice said next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Rachel. I didn't said anything. We sat in complete silence for a couple of minutes. "You know, I'm sorry for almost hitting you on the parking lot. However, I did not really see you and it certainly was not on purpose. Can't we look past this incident and be good colleagues?" She smiled and took her hand towards me, "I'm Rachel Berry. It's great to meet you." I looked at her and for a minute, I wanted to be childish and walk away, but instead I took her hand, "Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you too" I smiled widely. "Oh, so you're the one I have PE with. That's great!" she laughed, "Well, that's me, but just to warn you, PE isn't that great. A bunch of teenagers, who will not do anything that, is too hard." I laughed. "Then I'll be there to help you motivating those lazy bastards", "That would be great" I smiled and looked into her big brown eyes. Suddenly I remembered that we were still holding hands. "Sorry" I smiled nervously and she laughed. When I let go of her hands, I noticed how soft her hands were and a sudden tingling appeared in my stomach. I stood up quickly, "Uhm. I have to go. See you in PE?" I said. Rachel smiled, "Sure" I walked to the bathroom and hoped none other would be there. I refreshed myself and smirked at the mirror. Relax, it was nothing, I thought for myself and straightens my clothes before I walked out. Rest of the day flew by until it was time to PE.

"Alright! Take a seat and listen." I yelled. The kids sat down and looked between Rachel and me. "This is uhm" I stuttered, "Miss" Rachel whispered, "Miss Berry. Could you give a short introduction of yourself?" I said and smiled. She smiled nervously, "Sure thing. I'm Rachel Berry and I will be following Miss Fabray in these classes. Some of you would probably going to know me better, as I also will be teaching in math and music." The kids were just looking at her, not saying a word and then went to look at me. "Okay. Super. We'll play some dodgeball today." There were a cheering crowd and jumping around. "I'm gonna take you doooown." Someone yelled and laughed. "Okay. You 6 go to the right, while the rest goes to the left. Pick your captain and be ready" I yelled and motioned to Rachel to come with me. "Take these and lay them on the line," I pointed to the box with dodgeballs. She took it and walked out. I took some cones and putted them on the right place. "Right. Ready. Set. GO!" I yelled and they came running towards the balls, beginning to throw them at each other. An hour or so went by and the game was over. "Okay. Hit the showers. See you all tomorrow." I said and began to clean up the room. Rachel followed and then we were alone. "Well, that wasn't so bad" Rachel said and broke silence. I smiled and turned to look at her, "Yeah, it was okay. I think it's only because it was dodgeball. Apparently kids still loves it." I said and she smiled and put the last ball into the box. We walked into the locker rooms and I found my bag, starting to change I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Well, thanks for today. See you tomorrow?" I turned around to face Rachel with a smile, "Sure" I said, "Great, I got to go" she were already on her way out, "Have a great day" She smiled and turned away from me. "You too" I said and continued to change my clothes. I could still fell the burn from where her hand had laid and something in me yarned to feel more of her touch. I could feel myself blush from the silliness; I shook my head, took my bag and walked out to my car. I putted the car in gear and drove home in silence. Well almost, silence. The thoughts were going on and on in my head. Quinn, relax! It was just a friendly touch, like the ones you get from your friends. Yeah, but she isn't my friend, she is just a colleague, who I barely know. However, she looks so familiar. Where can I possibly have seen her before? Before I knew it, I was home, sitting in the driveway with the car turned off. "Gah! Get out of my mind!" I slammed my hands onto the steering wheel and I heard a soft knock on the window, "Are you okay honey? Finn asked with a worried frown. I jumped out of the car in surprise, "Yes, just been a wierd day I think." I forced a light smile. Finn frowned but shook his head, "Okay honey, coming?" His head pointed to the house; "Of course" I said and took my bag from car, gave him a kiss and followed him into the house.

We sat at the table in silence as we ate the food. I was in my own world, when Finn broke the silence. "Are you going to talk about it honey?" , "Talk about what?" I shrugged and looked at my plate, "Your day." I forced a smile and looked directly at him. "Oh, I thought about Lucas. He has been on my nerves today and that reminds me that I need to call his parents." Finn snored "He is a little brat. What did he do this time?", "He talked back for the last time. That's what he did." I said and took my now finished plate to the sink. Finn stood behind me and laid his hand on my shoulder. "That's great honey. He deserves it." He kissed me on the cheek, "I'll be in the office, and I have some cases that needs to be fixed. I love you." He murmured, "I love you too" I said and gave him a smile. I found the number to Lucas' house and called them. "The Smiths" a tiny woman voice answered. "Good evening, Mrs. Smith. This is Quinn Fabray, Lucas' teacher in History. I am calling about Lucas and...", "What did he do this time Miss Fabray? The woman sighed. "He won't do his homework and he keep interrupting the class. He talks back and doesn't show any respect." I said. Again, the woman sighed, "I'll talk to him. Anything else?", "I find a talk hardly enough this time, but that's not me too judge. However, if he do his homework and stop interrupting class, I will let it pass. If not." I sighed; I hated being the bas teacher. "He is going to fail and are forced to join summer school.", "I promise you. This time he is going to behave better. Goodnight Miss Fabray." Mrs. Smith said. Before I could say anything else, she hang up on me. I walked upstairs and prepared myself to go to bed. I had just fallen asleep when I felt Finn snuggling up against me, "Are you asleep?" he asked as he kissed my neck, "Not anymore" I murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all: Thank you for the reviews! And for the people who like my story: You're awesome! Sorry about the late update, but here it is! Hope you like it :D**

"Alright kids, listen up! I'll give you some worksheets with some questions on. You will work in groups and by the end of the day; present them to me and the rest of the class." I could hear some grumbling as I handed the paper to the students. "If you need me I'll be in the teachers' lounge" I said and was on my way out of the door. "Miss Fabray, can I talk to you?" Kathy asked, "Sure Kathy, follow me" I smiled and pointed towards the hall.

"Okay, what's up?" Kathy looked down on the floor with a nervous look. I smiled encouragingly at her, "Kathy what is it?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "You said, I could always talk to you if needed and.." she sobbed. "Maybe we should talk about this a more private place, don't you think?" I said as I put a hand on her shoulder and led her into an empty classroom. "Tell me what's wrong", I said as I sat in the desk. "I made a mistake, and now I don't know what to do" She said and I could see her body begin to shake. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What kind of mistake?" I asked, "I slept with someone and now I'm pregnant" Kathy whispered as she sobbed louder. I took her in for a hug and hold her tight while she cried it out. I know it's not normal behavior for a teacher, but I could see that she really needed the comfort and soothing words. "Calm down Kathy. It's alright. I'm here for you" I said as I held her. After some time, I could feel that she had calmed down and pulled of me. She stood in front of me as she wiped her tears away from her eyes and chins. "Do your parents know?" she shook her head, "I don't know how to say it and I'm afraid to get kicked out" I could see the new tears threatening to fall. "It's okay Kathy. We will find a solution and maybe we can talk to them together. I'm here to help you. I promise" I said and gave a smile. "Thank you, Miss Fabray" I stood up and straightened my clothes. "Well, how about you go and freshen yourself a bit up and then go to class?" She nodded and walked out of the classroom. I sighed, and could feel all the memories streaming through my head. The fear of me maybe being pregnant at 16, getting kicked out by my parents and the thing about not knowing what to do, it's frightening as hell. I shook my head and walked to the teachers' lounge.

I sat on the couch, looking up in the cellar. "Well, you look like you had a rough day" Someone said to my left. I rolled my head towards the voice and saw Rachel with an amusing smile. I nodded, "It could have been better", "You want some coffee?" She said as she motioned to the coffee machine. "Yes, please" I smiled and watched Rachel as she looked around for a cup. "Top shelf", she turned around, "Of course." She huffed and stood on her toes. I looked with an amusing smile as I saw her trying to reach the cups; I walked over to her to reach the cups for her. I stood right behind her and I could smell her scent of vanilla. It was intoxicating and I felt a warm feeling inside me. I could feel her stiffen at first but then she relaxed and leaned into me and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. Suddenly I remembered where we were and took a step back. I cleared my throat, "Here you go" and gave her the cups. Rachel turned around and gave me a wide smile; I blushed and couldn't yet again help the warm feeling inside of her, smiling at me. "Thank you" She said as she poured me a cup. I took the cup and sat at the table with Rachel right in front of me. I couldn't look her in the eyes and found a spot on table. There was an uncomfortable silence, so I were glad when Rachel started to speak, "So, how long have you been working here?" I took a sip "About 2 years now" She nodded and opened her mouth to speak again, but got interrupted, "Miss Fabray? Could you please help with this question?" I looked up and nodded, "Sure Max, I'm coming" I stood to put the cup in the sink, "I'll see you in PE" I said as I walked by Rachel, "Sure Quinn" She said and smiled.

I sat in the class, trying to listen to all the presentations, but my thoughts were on Rachel. The fuzzy warm feeling invaded my body again and something inside of me definitely didn't like this. I heard the bell ring and the students packed their stuff and began to leave. "Remember the essay tomorrow. Have a good day" I said as I walked to my desk, "Hey Quinn!" Brittany said as she skipped into class. "Hey Britt, what's up?" I smiled to her as she sat on the desk. "Do you want to grab a cup of coffee with me after school?", "I don't know Britt. I have a lot of work to do" Brittany looked at me and pouded, "But it has been so long since we last did something together" I couldn't say no, when she pouted, I sighed "Okay, I'll go" She jumped of the desk and gave me a hug, "Yes! I'll wait on the parking lot at 16" she said and walked out of the room. I sighed yet again and walked towards the gym.

I stood in the locker room to change my clothes when Rachel came in. "Hey Quinn" she said as she put her own bag on the bench. "Hey" I said as I took my shirt off to take another one on. "What's your plan today?" Rachel said as she pulled her own shirt off. My mouth turned dry and I blushed instantly when I spotted her well trained abs, "Eh, today?" I said as I tried to focus, Rachel laughed, "Yes? What's your plan about PE?" I looked away and gained my focus, "Just some running on the tracks" Rachel nodded and stood up, "Ready?" she said, I nodded and we walked out on the tracks. "Okay kids. Today it's just some running on the tracks. Run 5 rounds and you're free to go" I said and watched them lining up. "Go" I said and began to stretch. Rachel soon followed me. "You run a lot?" she asked, "Yes. When I was a cheerleader, the coach made us run suicides, when we didn't reach her expectations. I guess it just stuck with me" I told her, "A cheerleader, you said? Let me guess, Head Cheerleader?" She said with a smirk, "Yeah, something wrong with that?" I said somewhat annoyed, she shook her head, "Nothing at all. It's kind of impressive. Ready for a run?" she asked, "Yeah". We started to run along each other and a comfortable silence fell over us. After some time and two rounds, I looked at the clock, "Let's stop for today and go home" I said and headed to the locker room. "Well it was fun to run with you" Rachel said as we changed. "Hmm" I said as I tried to focus on everything else than her. "Is there a chance that I could plan the next time?" She said and looked hopefully, "Don't see why you couldn't. Just tell me beforehand what your plan is" I couldn't help but smile widely when she did, "Thank you Quinn" I took my bag and headed towards the doors, I turned around "Walk with me to the car?" I asked, "Sure" she said and walked beside me. "Where did you live before?" I asked, "New York" she said, "And before you say, 'why choose this little boring town then' New York is exciting, but I was fed up and needed some air. My dad lives nearby and they said there was a position, so I took the opportunity", I lifted my eyebrow and smirked, "Boring town?", "Oh not that I mean boring but" she started and looked at me, "I'm kidding Rach. It's very boring here but you get used to it" We were almost at my car when Brittany came, "Hey Quinn, are you ready? Oh, Hey Rachel, are you joining us?" she said and smiled to her, "Joining you where?" Rachel asked, "We're just getting some coffee, if you want to join us?" I asked, "If you want to of course" I quickly added. "I would love to" She said. "Great!" Brittany said and jumped into my car.

At The Lima Bean, we found a table and waited for Brittany to come with the coffee. "Have you always been living in Lima?" Rachel asked, "Yes. I actually went to McKinley High, and there I found Finn". "Boyfriend?" I nodded, "Yeah, we have been together since High School" She smiled, "That's so sweet" I shrugged "I guess so. He works as a mechanic and took over his stepdads shop in this town, so we kind of needed to stay here. Then I went to college and decided I wanted to be a teacher", "Why a teacher? If you don't mind me asking?". I sat thoughtful for a moment, "I want to make a difference from when I went to school. I feel I should contribute what I have learnt and experienced over the years. Maybe I'm not so old yet, but that doesn't mean that I don't have any knowledge to pass through to the kids. And I could only hope that out of all of this, there would be a new generation of thinking individuals" I looked at Rachel and could see her smile softly at me. She reached out and lays a hand on my arm, "That's a great reason Quinn" I couldn't think at the moment and could only focus on the soft hand on my arm. I opened my mouth to say something, when Brittany came and put one coffee in front of me and one in front of Rachel. Rachel pulled her hand away and took the coffee, "Thank you Brittany. How much do I owe?" She said and pulled her purse out of her jacket, "Nothing, it's on the house. My girlfriend owes the shop, so I get free coffee" Brittany smiled widely and took a sip of her chocolate. I kind of expected to see a reaction from Rachel, but then I remembered she has two dads. "Oh, that's great Brittany. Is she here today?" she asked, Brittany pouted sadly, "No, she's out of town until Tuesday" I stroked her on the back, "It's okay Britt, it's only a few days", she sighed "I know and I got Lord Tubbington!" She said, "Lord Tubbington?" Rachel asked, "Yep! He's my cat, but I secretly think he's a visitor from out of space" Brittany whispered the last part. Rachel looked questionably at me, 'Just go with it' I mouthed to her and took a sip of the coffee. "Well" Rachel said, "I hope he won't hurt you then" Brittany laughed, "Nah, he's one of the good guys and he wouldn't hurt me. I feed him!" she said.

My phone rang, I looked at the screen and it was Finn. "I have to take this" I said a left the table. "Hey Finn" I said, "Hey babe, where are you? You didn't answer my texts?" He sounded worried, "Sorry, I forgot. I'm at The Lima Bean with Brittany and Rachel, the new colleague I told you about" I heard Rachel laugh and looked back at the table, her laugh was like an addiction and I couldn't stop smiling at my own. "..Dinner at your parents" I heard Finn say. "I'm sorry, what?" I focused on the phone again. I heard him sigh, "We're having dinner at your parents tonight. Don't you remember? We're supposed to be there at seven", "I totally forgot that! I'll be home soon" I said, "Okay babe. Drive safe", I nodded and remembered he couldn't see me, "I will. See you at home honey. Bye" I ended the call and walked back to the table, where Rachel and Brittany were in the middle of a conversation about a TV-show. "Sorry, but I have to go. I forgot about dinner at my parents" I said as I put my jacket on. Can you maybe give Brittany a lift home, Rachel?" She nodded, "Yes of course", "Great, bye", "Bye Quinn!" I waved and walked out of the shop and headed home.

I ran inside as I was late and desperately in need of a shower. I threw my bag in the hallway and ran up the stairs yelling, "I'll hurry. We still got an hour". Finn stood in the bedroom changing clothes, "its fine Quinn. I told Judy we'll be a little late" I gave him a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom. I stood under the shower and Rachel invaded my thoughts yet again. It kind of scared me how much I have thought about her today. She's a beauty no doubt, and she had a lovable laughter, soft hands, hot abs… I stopped myself. I needed to get my mind right. I finished the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I watched myself in the mirror. I looked down at myself. Maybe I'm jealous of her? Yes, it could be it; I scoffed of my own thought. Why should I be jealous of her? I've only known her for a few days. "Quinn? Are you done?" Finn yelled from downstairs. "Just a minute" I yelled back and put my clothes on. I finished and walked downstairs. "You look hot babe" Finn said and wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled into his chest and mumbled a thank you. "Ready to go?" he asked, I nodded, took my purse and headed to yet another family dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Hope you like it :D**

I sat in the car listening to the soft music coming from the radio, fuming about how the evening turned out, when I heard Finn clear his throat.

"So, what do you think about what your father said?" He said hesitantly

I looked at him and huffed. "About kids? Or about me supposing to quit my job and becoming a housewife to do my duty and take care of you?"

He put his hand on my leg and stroked it. "I don't think he meant it like that honey"

I slapped his hand away, "Then what do you think he meant?! There isn't some double meaning in those words. In his opinion I should make sure that you live perfect life, because you're a man and because you deserve it. How I feel doesn't matter to him. 'Women are weak' that's what he always said to me, when I didn't do everything to his standards" I took a deep breath and looked out the window, at the rain falling. "You know how he is Finn. He never changes. One day he can be this great dad and the next a big jerk"

Finn rubbed his neck."I know. What do you think about getting kids? I'm not talking right now, because you know, we're getting married first at some point, but like in the future?" He said as he kept his focus on the road. The rain started falling harder.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously Finn? I'm talking about the pressure from my dad, and all you're thinking of is getting kids? Thanks for putting more pressure on me"

"It's just.. We never talk about this stuff anymore. We used to talk about our future and…" He started

"Not now Finn. I have a headache and this conversation is making it worse. Can we talk about it another time?" I said and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Okay" He said in a strained tone. I know it bugged him that I wouldn't talk about it, and I know he wants children. He talks about it all time. I just couldn't handle it today. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the cold window.

The next thing I know is Finn waking me up. "Quinn? We're home" I blinked a couple of times and opened the door and walked to the house.

"I'll go to bed" I said as I threw my purse on the table and walked up the stairs. I heard Finn mumble something but chose not to respond. I changed my clothes and landed face front on the pillow. "Urgh" It had been a long day and all I wanted right now was to sleep.

I startled awake in the middle of the night. I had dreamt of Rachel. Rachel and her abs. I could feel the thin layer of sweat on my skin. I looked to my right and I could see Finn snoring, with an open mouth and drool on his chin. I used to think it was sweet, but now it looked kind of disgusting. I woke up to go to the bathroom. I threw some water in my face and tried to get my mind straight. I laughed at my own thought. Yeah right, straight. Thinking about a girl and her abs. Just as straight as it could be. I walked downstairs to grab something to drink and went back to bed.

I didn't see Rachel before the end of the day. She sat in the sofa reading a book, and looking deeply involved. "Harry Potter? I like your choice" I said with a smile. Rachel startled at the sound of my voice.

"Quinn! You scared me!" She said as she put her hand over her chest. She put the book away and took a sip of her cup.

"You don't have to stop because of me. I'm just getting my jacket" I motioned to the coat rack.

"It's fine. I was actually waiting for you" She said with a wide smile. I couldn't help my own smile peaking through accompanied by a warm feeling spreading through my body.

"Is that so?" I said as I took a step towards her. She nodded and looked me into my eyes. All I could see were those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. I felt a sudden urge to grab her and kiss her senseless, and I could see something similar flash in her eyes, but I couldn't quite describe it. I stopped and remembered that I shouldn't think like that. I swallowed and asked. "Why were you waiting?"

Rachel looked away and took a deep breath, before putting a smile back on, "Actually, I wanted to hear if you and Brittany wanted to go a pub nearby tonight?"

"Looking to get me drunk?" I smirked at her and I could see her eyes wide.

"No no, it's not like that. I mean, a drink wouldn't hurt but, it wasn't to get drunk. It's okay, if you don't want to go, I mean" I smiled more at her.

"Rachel, its fine. I know what you meant and I would like to. I don't know about Brittany, but I could ask for you?" I could see her relax and I laughed.

"That would be great. Be at The English Pub at 8 pm. don't be late" She said and turned to leave. I let my gaze fall on her body and down her ass. I heard a laugh and I blushed instantly when I realized she had seen me watch her. "We won't" I stammered and Rachel laughed the melodically laugh again I never could hear enough of.

I found Brittany sitting in her office, with paperwork scattered around the desk. "Are you okay Brittany?" She looked at me with a confused expression and scratched her head.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to sort all of this mess out. Mrs. Pillsbury left a lot of paperwork when she quit" I nodded and sat in front on her. When we were younger I wouldn't have recommend Brittany to the job as guidance counselor, but Brittany is so much smarter than everyone else. She tells things as they are, but sometimes in a weird way. Sometimes I'm jealous of her way to see things in those simple ways and how she just goes with it. But she's my best friend and I love her.

"I came to tell you that Rachel asked if we want to meet her at The English Pub tonight" I said and picked a piece of paper up from the floor.

"Aww, I really want to go, but I can't. I'm having dinner at my parents" she said with a pout.

"It's okay Britt. I'll just go by myself. I don't think Rachel is going to harm me" I laughed

Brittany looked at me with a knowing smile, "Nah, I don't think either. She likes you too much"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I have to continue with this. Lord Tobbington is waiting on me, he wants his cigarettes. I told him they're not healthy for him, but he won't listen" She turned to her paperwork yet again.

I was confused over the shift of subjects in this conversation, but I shook my head and stood up. "If you change your mind, it is at 8 pm"

"Hmm" Brittany acknowledged

I sat in my car and pushed the green button to call Finn. It rang a couple of times before it were picked up.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Finns deep voice blared in my ears

"I just wanted to tell you that, I'm going out with Rachel tonight. She asked me and Brittany if we wanted to meet her at the pub, but Brittany couldn't, so it's only us. Is that okay?"

He sighed, "I just wanted to talk to you about last night. Maybe you could wait and meet up with her another day?"

"Finn, I never go out. I just want to enjoy a Friday night out with a friend. We can always talk" I said a tad aggressively and maybe more than needed, but lately we're always home and I'm tired of that. "I mean. You're always having fun with Puck and the one time I want to go out, and by out I'm meaning out and not just eating with my parents, we have to suddenly talk. We can talk tomorrow. It's not a big issue" I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, okay then" I could hear the defeated tone in his voice. "When are you meeting her?"

"At 8 pm. So I'll be home to eat" I said and fiddled with the radio.

"I'll be with Puck now that you aren't home. He asked if I wanted to join him and watch some football"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Okay. I guess we'll be seeing each other later tonight then?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye Quinn"

"Bye" I hung up and put the phone in my bag. I was ready to drive home, when there was a knock on the window. I jumped at the sound and turned to see Rachel standing outside. She gave a little wave and smiled to me. She is so cute. I stopped the thought and rolled down the window. "Hey Rachel"

"Hello Quinn. So I have a minor problem" she pointed towards her car, "That poor copy of a car won't start and as you know, I have an important appointment tonight. It would be a shame not attending that appointment" she said with a smile.

I smiled widely, "No, we can't have that. I've heard it's very important" Rachel raised her eyebrow

"Oh, where did you hear that?"

"Some bird flying around" I said and smirked. "So, what do you need help with Rachel?"

She looked down and fiddled with her shirt."I thought, perhaps, you could give me a ride? If you want to, we could eat before we're going to the pub?" She looked up "Only if you want to, I mean" She looked nervous. She looked so adorable.

"Of course you can get a ride, and it sounds great Rach" I said and Rachel beamed at the nickname. "Do you have your stuff with you? I'll make sure your car is getting fixed"

Rachel lifted her bag up, "Yes, I'm ready to go"

I opened the door at the passenger side and motioned her to jump in. When she had settled down and put her seatbelt on, I turned to her, "Ready?" She nodded. There were a comfortable silence on the way home and before I knew it, we were in the driveway. "I hope its fine we are eating at my house? I forgot to ask what you wanted" I said as I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Rachel stepped inside and looked around. "Rachel?" She turned her focus on me.

"Oh! Sorry Quinn. You have a really pretty home. What were you saying?" She said as she took her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack.

"I asked if it was okay that dinner was here. But I guess, since you followed me inside, that it wasn't a problem" I said and motioned her to follow me into the kitchen.

"You guessed right" she said and sat on a bar stool. "What are we making?"

I opened the fridge and found literally nothing. "Not much. Finn forgot to go to the supermarket again" I said annoyed. "What do you feel about Chinese?" I turned to her with a folder in my hands. As she took it, her hand gazed mine. We both looked each other in the eyes and Rachel smiled shyly to me. "What do you want? To eat, I mean?" I asked and took a step away from her.

"I'll have what you want. I'm not picky"

I called the Chinese restaurant to put my order. Shortly after I hung up and turned to Rachel "It should be here soon. Do you want something to drink while we wait?" I asked.

"Yes please. What do you got?" I turned to look in the fridge again. I was about to say the choices she got, when I noticed Rachel standing right beside me. Our shoulders touched and Rachel has really soft skin. I swallowed hard and tried to control my breathing.

"Eh, do you find anything you want?" Rachel reached over me for water and I could smell her shampoo. I couldn't help myself but kiss her cheek. I could see Rachel's eyes fluttered at the contact and I wanted to do more, but I controlled myself and straightened. "Sorry". Rachel turned and smiled shyly.

"Don't say sorry. I liked it" She sat again and smiled brightly at me. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang. I walked out to receive the food and walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you want to eat here or in the living room?" I asked as I put the food on the table.

"Here is fine" I nodded and went to grab some forks. I grabbed a water in the fridge and sat in front of Rachel. I opened the bag and handed Rachel her food. "Thank you" She said and began to eat.

I nipped at my own food, trying not to think about that kiss too much. What if I had crossed the line? I didn't know why I did it. I just felt like it and it scared me. Was she just trying to be nice when she said she liked it? I don't know.

"What's going on that head of yours?" Rachel asked softly. I lifted my head and mustered a smile.

"Oh. Nothing. Just some stuff. Not important" Rachel looked suspicious but shrugged and let it go. I finished eating and looked at the clock. "Maybe we should go? If we're still meant to be there at 8" I said and got up the put the food away.

"Yes we should. Thank you for dinner Quinn. Do I owe you?" Rachel stood to grab her purse. I shook my head.

"No. It was my treat" I said and smiled. Rachel smiled brightly to me and walked out to put her jacket on. I followed and soon we sat in the car and were on our way to the pub.

"Do you know 'The English Pub'?" Rachel asked.

"I know where it is and all that, but I haven't had the pleasure to enjoy an evening there yet" I said as I tapped the steering wheel. I could hear a small humming coming from the radio. Now that I think of it, it's weird that I haven't been there yet. It has been located in Lima since forever.

"It a shame. But tonight we're changing that" She said and nodded, mostly to herself. I smiled and parked the car.

I had a look around when we stood in the pub. It looked a bit grubby, but also cozy. There were a lot of voices trying to outshout each other. Rachel took my hand and walked over to the bar. "Order a drink on me, and then find a table. I'll be right back" She said and let go of my hand. I instantly lacked the warmth from her hand and wanted her to hold it again. I saw her walk towards a small door next to the stage and disappearing inside. I turned to order my dictated drink. Something inside of me really didn't know, why I said yes to this. Being in Rachel's company made me relax and having fun, but it also made me feel weird and warm.

"Here's your Long Island" the bartender said and turned to serve another customer. I found myself a table in the corner of the pub, and waited on Rachel. I saw an older man with a white beard and grey hair entering the stage. He cleared his throat and a deep voice boomed through the pub.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen. I have the ultimate honor to introduce a dear old friend of mine. She's been away for some time, but now she's back and ready to perform a number for us! Give a hand to The Rachel Berry!" Rachel walked on stage with a guitar and sat on the barstool in the middle of the stage.

"Thanks Jimmy. It's great to be back" She said and gave a lopsided smile to him and turned her attention to the crowd. I looked at her, excited to hear what's coming. I didn't know what to expect, but I had definitely not expected to hear an angel's voice coming out of the mouth. I couldn't help but look mesmerizing at Rachel as she sang.

 _Do you remember I searched you out_ _  
_ _How I climbed your city's walls?_ _  
_ _Do you remember me as devout_ _  
_ _How I prayed for your calls?_

 _I stood still is what I did  
Love like ours is never fixed_

 _I stuck around  
I did behave  
I saved you every time  
I was a fool for love  
I was a fool for love  
I was a fool_

 _Then you blamed me and blocked me out  
How long did you think Id last?  
Then you disappeared for weeks to pout  
How many times could I pack?_

Rachel sat with her eyes closed as she belted the lyrics out. She was beautiful.

 _But stand still is all I did  
Love like ours is never fixed_

 _If youre worried that I might've changed  
Left behind all of my foolish ways  
You best be looking for somebody else  
Without a foolish heart, a foolish heart_

 _But stand still is all we did  
Love like ours is never fixed_

 _I stuck around  
I did behave  
I saved you every time  
I was a fool for love  
I was a fool for love  
I was a fool_

As the last tone faded out, there were a loud applause and people were ecstatic. "Thank you very much" Rachel said as she bowed and walked of the stage. I saw her walk towards me, but she got stopped many times. When she finally sat down, it was with a cold beer in her hand.

"That was amazing Rachel! You really have a great voice" I said and smiled widely to her. Rachel smiled shyly and fiddled with her beer.

"Thank you Quinn"

We sat in silence, listening to the music and drinking. "So, did you write the song or?" I asked.

Rachel shook her head, "No, Tegan & Sara did. I stumbled over it someday and at that time it fitted so perfectly into my messy life, that it wasn't even fun" I didn't know if I should ask her about it, but I was curious.

"Can I ask about what happened?"

"It's not much. I was madly in love with this girl and I would have done everything for her" I raised my eyebrow at the term "her", but Rachel didn't notice. "At first everything was great, but she changed over time and I kept pinning after her. I didn't know what to do when she left me the first time. Then she came back and I took her in instantly" She huffed and took a sip of her beer "She left me two times more and it was the same every time; I took her in. I was stupid. Kept waiting on her and expecting her to change for me, but she didn't" She kept her gaze down on the table. I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Sometimes we're not thinking rationally" She lifted her gaze into my eyes and smiled shyly. "How did you leave her?" I asked and she chuckled.

"My friend Kurt dragged me out of my stubbornness and made me see reason. I assure you it wasn't a pretty sight" She drank the rest of her beer.

"Is that why you moved from New York? I know you told me that you needed air" I asked

"It was a part of it. Even though it happened, like 3 years ago, it still hurts when I see her. Typically me to choose someone who works nearby where I lived" Rachel said and rolled her eyes. I chuckled and see gave me one of her lopsided smiles and my heart skipped a beat.

"The heart has its own way to work. It makes us do stupid things" I sighed and stirred in my drink. Rachel looked thoughtful and nodded.

"You're right" We made eye contact and I forgot how to breathe. She broke the moment and cleared her throat."So, you and Finn. High School sweethearts. Has there never been someone else?"

"No. Finn has always been there for me and he's a really sweet guy. I don't know, it was always expected of me to end with Finn. My parents love him and they approved of him, instantly. 'He's a good man' my dad always says. Not that I don't love him, I do. But lately I have been tired of him" It's something about Rachel, that made me say all those words. Words I haven't even told Brittany or Santana. I felt safe.

"Sometimes you just have to reignite the spark in relationships" She said and again fiddled with the empty beer.

"Yeah, perhaps. But Finn is different. He's not so clever when it comes to relationships, and I literally have to tell him what to do sometimes. But I guess it's part of his charm" I drank the last of my drink and looked at the clock. "I think I want to call it a night. I'm a little tired" Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Me too. Can I get a ride home?" She asked as we walked out of the pub into the crispy cold weather. I hate the change in the weather. One day it's hot and the next freaking cold.

"Of course. Can't have you wandering around at this time" I wrapped my arms around my stomach to keep the cold out and walked over to the car. I opened it and turned the heat up. "You need to tell me some directions" I said and started the car. Rachel nodded and in no time we pulled up in front of her dads' house.

Rachel turned to me. "I had a great time Quinn. Thank you for joining me tonight"

"I had a great time too. Again, you were amazing. I'm looking forward to more performances" I smiled and Rachel chuckled. She reached over and gave me a short hug and a kiss on my cheek. I was dazed and didn't want the hug to be that short. But Rachel had already turned away and opened the door. "Rachel? Can I have your number? You know, if you want to have coffee someday or just talk?" I blushed, it sounded so weird, but Rachel chuckled and wrote on the paper I had handed her. "Thank you Rach"

"No problem. Goodnight Quinn" She said and I watched her walk up the patio to her house. She turned around and waved at me before closing the door. I took a deep breath and started the car to drive home. I could still feel the tingling on my cheek of the kiss she gave me. It had certainly been a good night and I wanted more. When I arrived home, Finn was already asleep on the couch. He smelled like beer so I was glad he wasn't in bed. The person who was on my mind that night weren't Finn, but Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Hope you like it :D Review if you like!**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and the sun shining in my face. I groaned and was definitely not ready to get up yet, but the smell made my stomach growl and it's not to ignore. I put a sweatshirt and some shorts on to go downstairs. Finn stood at the stove, frying some bacon.

"Good morning Finn" I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the fridge to find something to drink. Finn grunted his response.

"Something wrong?" I took a sip of water and sat at the kitchen island. He finished the bacon and put the plate in front of me with the rest of the breakfast. "Finn?"

He sighed and took something from his pocket to hold it up. "I found this in the hallway" I looked at it and saw it was the paper, Rachel wrote her number on. "Were you with another guy last night?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I frowned and took the paper.

"No Finn. Its Rachel's number. I asked for it, so we could hang out one day" He didn't look like he believed me. "It's true. We ate here, drove to the pub, talked, drove her home, then I went home and I went straight to bed. End of the night" I spread my arms to make a point.

"I believe you, okay? I was just afraid" He said and walked over to hug me.

"It's okay, but you have nothing to be afraid of" I said and something inside me, told me that it wasn't the truth. I wriggled myself out of the hug and sat down to eat. Finn did the same and there was an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen. Finn began to talk about some game, he and Puck saw last night. I zoned out and let myself think of Rachel and how I wanted to see her. I touched my cheek where Rachel's lips has been last night and smiled for myself. Finn said something and I looked up at him, and started to notice all his faults; when he ate it was rather disgusting to look at and he always managed to spill on his shirt. He put his greasy hand over mine, it was gross and wasn't as soft as Rachel's was. I quickly finished breakfast and got up to put the plate in the dishwasher, when Finn stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want to do anything today?" Maybe a trip to that museum you like so much?" He asked. I held back a scoff, as I could feel the guilt steaming out of him, for blaming me for cheating on him. Emotionally, at the time I probably was. "Afterwards we could eat at Breadstix?" He added even though I haven't answered him yet. I turned around and took a step back from him.

"Sorry Finn, I have other plans" I definitely hope I have I thought as I walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"What other plans?" He asked and followed me. I turned around and looked down on him.

"I have plans with Rachel. We're meeting for coffee" He stood on the first step and had the nerve to scowl at me. "Don't do that. Sorry, but I've already made the plans" I said and continued my walk up the stairs. I could hear Finn following me into the bedroom.

"Don't do what? I ask you to spend time with me and suddenly you have plans. Plans you didn't even tell me about. And who is this Rachel anyway? I know she's your colleague, but she has been that for what, 2 weeks? And suddenly you're best friends? What about Brittany and Santana, why can you just be with them?" I could see the anger in his eyes and took a step away from him. Not that I fear he would do anything, but I hate the way he towers over me to make a point. I couldn't believe what he had just told me and I could feel the anger spreading in my body.

"You don't decide who I spend my time with! It has never bothered you before, why now?" Finn flinched and covered at the coldness in my voice.

"Sorry Quinn, b-but.. I just don't know who this Rachel is" He stammered, looking like a frightened child.

"I told you already. She is a colleague and I want to know her better" I sighed and found some clothes to wear. Finn stood still in the doorway as he watched me intensely. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat.

"Well, could we at least eat dinner at Breadstix tonight?"

I rolled my eyes and fortunately he didn't see it. I slipped on a red dress and some flat black shoes and turned to go to the bathroom. "Yes, it would be fine Finn" His eyes lit up and he gave one of his dopey smiles. He walked behind me and gave a sloppy kiss on my cheek. It felt wrong.

"Great. I will go to the workshop. There are a few things I need to do, but I'll be back in time. I promise"

"Hmm" I stopped listening, and tried to look like I was busy. I waited till I got hear him walking down the stairs and blew out a breath. I sat on the bed, fiddling with the phone. Maybe I should have sent a text asking Rachel if she wanted coffee, before I even said it to Finn. It was a rash decision, but I really didn't wanted to be with him today. I took a deep breath and pushed the numbers into the phone. It rang two times when it was picked up.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking" God, her voice sounds amazing. I smiled into the phone. "Hello? Who is it?" It hit me that I haven't said anything yet. I panicked and ended the call. I looked at the phone and face palmed. Great Quinn, really fucking great! Now she thinks you're some weirdo, prank calling her or something. What happened to the cool and relaxed Quinn? I was in an inner dialogue, when the phone vibrated in my hand and the ringtone interrupted the silence. I groaned when I saw the number and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" I said carefully.

"Quinn?" I could hear the surprise in her voice "Did you just call me?"

"Maybe"

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you hang up?"

I sighed and hang my head embarrassingly."I got nervous and kind of scared"

I could hear a faint chuckling, "Well.. That's kind of cute"

I groaned loudly, "It's not cute. It's embarrassing. I'm not like this; I don't get those kinds of things. I make others nervous and scared, or I used to" I said the last part quietly.

"I think it is" There was a silence "I think you're cute Quinn" I blushed intensely at that statement and fiddled with the hem of my dress.

"I think you're cute too Rachel" I said quietly. The logical side of me told me what I was doing was wrong. "Do you maybe.. Want to grab some coffee today?"

"I would love to"

"Great, meet me at Lima bean in 30 minutes?" I asked

"Can't wait. Bye Quinn"

"Me neither, bye Rach" I hung up and couldn't wipe the big smile of my face. I felt giddy and ran down the stairs. 30 minutes is long. Too long. After a few minutes I couldn't wait any longer. I got into my car and drove to the shop. I parked the car not far away and checked the clock. 17 minutes. I felt ridiculous; it's kind of weird sitting here waiting for that long. Fortunately I could see Rachel walking on the sidewalk so it wasn't just me who couldn't wait. I chuckled and followed her. I stepped into the shop and the instant smell of coffee hit my nostrils. I saw Rachel standing with her back towards me, looking into a folder. I walked over to her, and looked over her shoulder to see a pamphlet about some musical audition at the local theatre. I leaned into her ear.

"Are you planning to give it a try?" Rachel jumped a little and turned around with wide eyes.

"Quinn! You almost gave me a heart attack! Weren't you told to never sneak up at people like that?!" I smirked and shrugged. "Wipe that smirk off your face" She said and slapped me lightly on my arm. "Seriously" She took a deep breath and picked up the folder.

"Well.. are you?" I asked again and motioned for her to sit at a table. She shrugged.

"I don't know yet. It sounds like a great play, but I don't know"

"I think you would be great Rach. I don't know your acting skills, but your singing is, just wow"

Rachel blushed and looked at the folder again.

"I maybe have, on several occasions, performing on stage and if I should say it myself, been pretty good. I didn't attend NYADA for nothing" She said with a casual flow. I raised my eyebrow at her statement.

"You have been to NYADA? That's great and incredibly amazing. You should totally go to the audition!" She smiled widely to me "When is it?" I asked

"Thursday. So I don't have much time to find a song to perform" She looked stressed for a moment and I could see the wheels turning in her pretty little head.

"Rachel, it's only Saturday. There's still five days. You have lots of time to prepare a song" Rachel frowned and said seriously while she lifted her finger.

"One cannot be prepared enough. I usually have much more time to prepare in. But I'll take what I can get" I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and shook my head instead. "Well, now that thats settled. What about that coffee you invited me to?" Rachel smiled flirtatious.

I swallowed a forming lump in my throat "I thought we could pick up the coffee and have a walk in the park?"

"That sounds like a good idea Quinn" I smiled and stood up.

"What do you drink?" I asked

"Hmm. Surprise me" She said and stood up as well.

I nodded and walked over to the counter while Rachel walked outside and waited for me. When I walked out with a coffee in each hand, I saw her talking with Brittany and Santana. I walked over and handed the coffee.

"Here you go Rachel. I took a chance with Caramel Macchiato. Hey Brit. Santana"

Santana nodded, "Q" Brittany and Rachel were in a conversation. I couldn't follow what they were talking about, but something about animals. Again. I couldn't help myself but look Rachel up and down. She looks really pretty today with her black jeans, red sweater which was a size to big to her, but looks cute on her and a white beanie hat. Her hair was braided and fell to her left. I must have been far away because suddenly Santana pulled me aside.

"So, who's the midget?"

"Don't call her that" I growled "Did Brit not introduce her? She's our colleague"

"Yeah, I know that" She rolled her eyes "But why are you with her?" It was a weird question. But everything about Santana is weird.

"She is a friend and we're just hanging out" Santana raised her eyebrows and had a 'seriously' face on. "I mean it"

"Mmmh. Q, you look at her like you used to look at Finnept back in high school"

"Stop calling him that!" She shrugged "And I'm not looking at Rachel like that. She's a friend and I have a boyfriend" I said angrily.

"If you say so Quinnie. But I know there's something and if you somehow, I don't know, didn't know. I will always find out. ALWAYS" She smirked and turned on her heel to go grab Brittany. "Sweetie, we need to go"

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday Brittany. It was nice to meet you Santana" Rachel said

"Bye Rachie and Quinn" Brittany said and waved as Santana dragged her with her. I waved back and turned to Rachel.

"Are you still up for a walk in the park?" I asked nervously. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"So, you went to NYADA? I actually know a guy who went there too. You probably don't him as there is many people in that school, but his name is Kurt" I said to break the silence. Rachel's face lit up at the mention of Kurt.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" She asked.

"Yes, that's him! How small is this world. It's actually Finns stepbrother and we went to school together"

"Oh.. You're that Quinn? Funny I didn't think of that before" I stopped and frowned. Rachel stopped when she noticed I wasn't beside her.

"What do you mean with 'That Quinn'"? Rachel got a worried look on her face.

"Oh, I didn't mean it that way. It's just Kurt sometimes mentioned you and how sweet you have become over the years. But he also told me about the HBIC, who weren't exactly nice to him in school" I covered my face in my hands. "Hey, it was in the past and Kurt is over it. I don't hold anything against you because of it" She took my hands and held them. Her hands were warm and I felt a light electrical feeling from touching her.

"I know. He told me, but it's still a sensitive subject for me. I was a bitch the first years in High School and I regret it so very much, but that doesn't change who I was back then. But then something happened and it made me change and look differently on life" Rachel had dragged me to a bench and we sat down.

"What happened?"

"I-I thought I was pregnant, and somehow before I even had it confirmed or not, everybody knew it at school. It turned out I wasn't pregnant and I was relieved, but it scared me. From one day to another, I went from the one in charge to down low on the social pyramid and the target of slushies." I took a deep breath. Rachel squeezed my hand and smiled encouragingly to me. "I saw what a tiny mistake could do. And I saw what I had been doing to others for years. I was a bully. For that matter, Santana was too. Santana, Brittany and I were a part of the Glee club" Rachel raised her eyebrow curiously, and I smiled "Yes, I can sing, but definitely not as well as you. Back to the story. Finn and Kurt were in it too and it was really fun and I felt free in those classes. But I had been torturing most of the people in that club, and somehow, I really don't know why, they were the ones to help me up again and be there for me. They dragged me out of my own misery" Rachel smiled.

"They were like a family" I nodded

"They were yes. And they still are. The family I needed at the time and I owe them so much. I found out, being the HBIC with no real friends, weren't what I wanted or who I was. So, I decided to change and voila, The New Quinn!"

"There is no 'New Quinn'. Only the one who didn't wanted to be seen by others. No offense, but maybe you hid a part of yourself to be popular?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I didn't want to appear weak in front of others. So I did those things to be better than others. I really wasn't" I ran a hand through my hair and looked to the sky. It looks like it's going to rain.

"But you found out what you did wrong and changed it. Not many do that, and maybe the way you found out, wasn't exactly the best way, but you did and that makes you a better person than others, but enough serious talk for now, don't you think?" Rachel got up and raised her hand for me to take. I took it gladly and we proceeded our walk. Rachel looked up at the sky. "It looks a little grey, don't you think? Perhaps we should go back to the coffee shop?"

"Yeah, maybe we sho-"I felt the first raindrops falling and suddenly it just fell hard on us. I heard Rachel squeal and we ran to a nearby tree. We stood there looking out on the rain and I realized how close we were standing. "You're shivering" I said and took Rachel into a hug. Even though she was shivering, I could feel the warmth from her body and it felt really nice. I let my chin rest on the top of her head and held her close. I felt Rachel move and I looked down into her wide brown eyes. She looked away and I laid a hand on her chin and made her look at me again. I could feel my heart beating like crazy and I kind of wished, she could feel, what she made me feel when I'm near her.

"You're beautiful" I said and I could see the blush creeping into Rachel's face. I leaned in and she made the same move. When our lips touched it was a hesitant and slow kiss, and I felt her hands in my hair and on my neck. Rachel deepened the kiss and I couldn't get enough of her soft lips. It felt like fireworks going through my body. I slowed it down and we both parted, when air became a problem. I rested my forehead on hears and I could see the smile tugging on Rachel's mouth. "That was amazing", Rachel nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Maybe we could go back to my place? My parents aren't home and God I sound like a teenager" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, a little" I laughed "You're cold Rach. Maybe we should get you into some dry clothes? And I would love to go to your place" I took her hand and we walked to my car.

We arrived at Rachel's place and soon we stood in her hallway. I looked around and the walls were loaded with pictures of Rachel, both as child and teenager. I found one were Rachel stood with a gold trophy and a big smile. I could feel Rachel resting her chin on my shoulder, "I was nine and had just won a singing contest. I was pretty proud"

"You should be. You look adorable" I turned around, "Maybe you should change your clothes? I don't want you to get sick or anything" Rachel smirked.

"You just want to see me naked"

I blushed and backed away from her. "N-no I didn't mean it like that" Rachel laughed and kissed me on lightly on the lips. I could get used to this.

"Quinn, I'm kidding. You're soaked too; I'll find some clothes for you to wear. It's maybe a tad too little for you, but it's all I have. I will take a quick shower and then we could watch a movie, if you want to?"

"That would be great" I said and followed her to her room to change.

Soon we both sat on the couch, snuggling into each other and stealing kisses while watching some musical film Rachel had put on. I was in bliss and I wanted to be like this forever, when I heard my phone ring. I reached for it and saw Finn's name. Reality hit me hard and I felt really bad for what I was doing. Rachel must have seen who the caller was, because she sighed and sat up.

"I have to take this" I took a deep breath "Finn?"

"Hey babe! I just wanted to call and ask if we could meet at Breadstix? I have something to do with Puck"

"Oh yeah, sure. When do you want to meet?" I asked and looked at Rachel, who was concentrating on the film.

"In an hour? I'm really hungry" I rolled my eyes. Of course he is. He always is.

"That's fine"

"Great. I love you Quinn. See you in an hour"

"Yeah, you too" I said and hang up. I turned to Rachel "I have to go".

"I figured" She said in a sad tone. I stood up to gather my things. Rachel followed me out. "So, I'll see you on Monday?" she asked.

"Yeah" It was a little awkward. I reached in to hug her and she hugged me back. "Bye Rachel" She waved as I walked out and into the car to drive home.

Later at Breadstix and with Finn in front of me, talking about his day, I couldn't help it but feel wrong about what I did today. I psychically cheated on him today and I would do it again. Rachel is amazing and exciting. But Finn is so sweet and caring. Maybe he pisses me off sometimes but that's what a relationship is sometimes, right? Oh, he's talking to me. "What did you say Finn?"

"I asked how your day was."

"It was fine. We just hung out at Rachel's place after it began to rain"

He nodded and filled his mouth with food. "That's great honey" I saw the food flew out of his mouth and landing in front of me. Gross. "Sorry" Yep, more food covering the table.

"What did you do with Puck today?"

"Oh, ehm. Just some car stuff, you know. Nothing to talk about" he said quickly. It sounded suspiciously, but it wasn't like I didn't hide something from him either. He looked relieved when I just nodded and let it go. "Ready to go home?" he asked when the check was paid.

"Yeah" I walked out to the car and waited for Finn while he used the bathroom. I send a text to Rachel about how much fun I had today and the clothes I had borrowed and soon after the phone blipped. 'I had a lovely day too. You can just give it to me on Monday' another blip. 'I miss you Quinn'. It made my heart swell. 'I miss you too. What are you doing?' I saw Finn walking towards me and opening the car. I jumped in and heard another blip, 'I am watching a movie with my dads, but I am thinking about going to bed. I presume you're with Finn?' I felt kind of guilty.

"Who are you writing to?" I jumped at Finn's voice. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"It's just Rachel saying thank you for a good day" I looked back at the screen and wrote back. 'Yes, we are just returning from Breadstix. But I'm dead tired, so thinking about following your example when I'm back home'

"Okay. We're home" Finn said and out of the car to get inside. I followed him and walked straight to the bedroom. "I thought we could watch a movie or something?" He asked.

"I just want to go to bed Finn" I didn't hear his reaction as I closed the door to the bathroom to get ready. I heard blip on the phone, 'Okay, did you have a good evening?'

'It was fine. We came, we ate and we left. Nothing new at that point. What about you?' I wrote back.

'I spend my evening with my dads. We had dinner and as I said, watched a movie'

'I would have preferred your evening instead of mine. Sounds more fun' I walked out of the bathroom to see Finn already in bed. It was kind of weird. He usually wants to watch a game or something. I laid my phone on the nightstand and jumped under the cover. Another blip.

'It's fine. We always do this, but I wouldn't have minded you here ;) I would go to sleep. Goodnight Quinn and sleep well' I don't know why, but my heart jumped at the smiley. I quickly wrote back a goodnight and put the phone down. I snuggled into the pillow and closed my eyes.

I felt Finn's arm creeping up on my chest and he kissed me sloppy on the neck. I groaned inside and tried to free myself. "Not tonight Finn. I'm not feeling it"

He whined, "But it has been so long since the last time" he kept his hand on my chest, like in a way to persuade me.

"Finn, stop it!" I swatted his hand away. I could hear him groan and mumble something. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. Goodnight" he said and turned his back to me.

"Night" I said and turned my back to him as well. God, I wish I was with Rachel right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5! It took a little longer than expected to update this time, but it's finally ready :D** **Thank you for liking this story, it makes me really happy :D**

I haven't talked to Rachel all Sunday and was a little excited to see her. I remember how I ran out on Finn this morning, with coffee in one hand and toast in the other. I parked my car and I could see Rachel's car already parked. I took my bag and walked into the school with a big smile on my face.

"Good morning" I said in a chipper tone when I stepped into the teachers' room. I could hear some few grunts.

"Good morning Quinn. Do you want some coffee?" Chris asked.

"No thanks, got a cup this morning" I said and sat next to him. I looked around the room. "Have you seen Rachel?"

"Nope. I thought you didn't like her?"

"I got to know her. She's.. a good colleague" I said. The door opened. Unfortunately it was only Figgins. I groaned inside. I really want to see Rachel.

"That's good. I think she's really good, smart and sweet" Chris said and took a sip of his coffee. "I thought of, maybe asking her out" My head snapped to him. "Yeah I know. It's not a good idea to date colleagues. We all know what happened to Schuester and Pillsbury and neither of us, wants a repeat" I could feel my stomach turn and I felt jealous. "But I don't think it would be the same. What do you think?"

What do I think? I think you should go to the North Pole and never come back. I don't want you near her.

"Quinn? You kind of zoned out on me"

"Eh" I cleared my throat. "As you said yourself, I don't think it's a good idea. Everything could go wrong and then you couldn't be working together" I really don't know why I say these things. Like Rachel would even go out with him. She's gay!

"You're right, but what if it could? You know what? I think I'm going to ask her. She can't say no to this" Chris gestured at himself and grinned foolishly. I rolled my eyes and groaned inside. Chris got up from the chair and walked over to talk to Figgins.

I wish Rachel would come soon. I want to see her, I need to see her. It's like something inside me pulls me towards her and I could do nothing to stop it. It scared me, because I haven't felt this way with Finn on any occasions. The door opened again and yet again, it wasn't Rachel but Brittany. She sprinted towards me with a smile.

"Good morning Quinn!"

"Good morning Britt, have you seen Rachel?" I asked, hopefully getting a positive answer.

Brittany shook her head "No, maybe she's on the way?"

"Yeah, maybe" I didn't want to send a message to her. I don't want to seem too desperate, but then again. Here I am, asking everyone if they have seen her. I'm a little pathetic.

"I saw her car outside, maybe she's already here?" Brittany said and put her bag on the table.

"Maybe" I heard the bell ring and stood up "I'll find her later" I walked out and down the hall. I pushed my way through the last students who were trying to get to class before the teacher. In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Rachel racing down the hall, but I couldn't see properly. When I reached my classroom, I saw Kathy standing outside fiddling on her feet.

"Good morning Kathy. Why aren't you in class?" I asked and smiled gently to her.

"I-I need to talk to you Miss Fabray"

"Okay. I'll put the others to work and then we can talk" Kathy nodded and we walked into the classroom. "Good morning class" I said as I put my bag on the desk. "Did you have a good weekend?" I heard some few grunts here and there. "Alright, today we will work with the Civil War. I'll ask you to read the pages in the book about the subject and afterwards we'll talk about it on class, okay? Go ahead and I'll be back in half an hour. Kathy? Would you follow me?" Like the other day, Kathy followed me into an empty classroom, where we could speak freely. "What do you want to talk about Kathy?"

Kathy's eyes shot down on the floor "I have an appointment at the doctor tomorrow. I don't want to go alone" I could see her eyes starting to get watery. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Do you want me to go with you? I guess you haven't told your parents about it yet?" Kathy shook her head and tried to wipe the tears away.

"No. I'm so scared. I messed up Miss Fabray, and you know my father" I nodded. I've had my problems with her father since I started here. I went to High School with Kathy's oldest sister and I weren't the nicest person to her and according to Kathy's father, a person can't change.

"Okay, I'll go with you and then I think we have to tell your parents. You can't hide it forever Kathy, you know that right?" She looked up and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"But"

"No, 'but' Kathy" I bit my lip and took a moment to think "Did Christine ever tell you about what happened at this school?"

"No, not to me, but I sometimes listened to her and her friends when they were gossiping" Something flashed in her eyes, like a light bulb going on "There was a rumor about you"

I nodded "Yes there was. It wasn't true, but I didn't get a chance to sort it out myself before everybody else was talking about it. You see, I didn't get the chance to tell my parents that it wasn't true before someone else did. It was a nightmare, and not something I want anyone else to live through" I took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, you should be the one telling your family and not others. Soon Kathy, you wouldn't be able to hide it and maybe you should discuss with your parents what your options are"

Kathy hummed an acknowledgement and I could see the tears threaten to fall again.

"Don't cry Kathy. We will figure it out and I'll help you and be here for you when you need me" I gave her a hug "I promise you" I felt sad for her and just wants to clear her for all the pain she's going through. "When is your appointment?"

"Tomorrow at 4pm" Kathy said as she wiped her cheeks. "Thank you Miss Fabray"

I smiled to her. "Are you ready to go back?" Kathy nodded and we walked back to class.

"Alright class" I wrote Civil War on the blackboard and turned around towards the class. "Can anybody tell me when it began and ended?" I looked around in the class, "Yes, Michael?"

"It began in 1861 and ended in 1865" he said

"Correct. Can you tell me why?"

"It's something about the southern states attacking Fort Sumter in South Carolina" I nodded

"Yes, but can you specify it?" Michael shook his head, "Maddie? No? Seriously guys, you got a lot of time to read this" I looked around at the students in the class. "It was the Confederate States of America. Seven states from the south, which seceded from the other states when Abraham Lincoln stepped in as President. Why did they do that? Laura?"

"He and the Union wanted to forbid slavery"

"Yes. Who was the leader of the confederate?"

"They were stated by Jefferson Davis" Laura said.

"Correct. What…" The bell rang and the students packed their stuff in a hurry. "Wait! I want an essay about the Civil War. 2500 words, hand it in Wednesday" I heard some muffled groans and curses. "No excuses!" I said as I packed my own things and walked to the teacher's room.

I stepped into the room and looked around to see if Rachel were there. Again no Rachel. Seriously, I know she's tiny, but this? Where is she? I sat down at the table with a cup of coffee and took my phone out to send a text to her. I noticed some movements next to me and saw Chris.

"Hey Quinn" he said and stuffed his face with bread. It looked gross.

"Hey Chris"

"Did you have a good class?" he asked. I saw the bread crumbles landing on my arms and table from his stuffed mouth.

"I would prefer if you kept your food inside your mouth instead on me" He sheepishly swallowed his food and wiped his moth with his sleeve.

"Sorry" I took a napkin and wiped my arm. "Did you find Rachel?" He asked and continued to devour the sandwich.

"No. Not yet. Maybe it's her day off?" I said and looked at the phone the check if she had answered me.

"Nope, it's not. I met her on my way here. I forgot to tell her, you're looking for her"

"Oh. It doesn't matter. I'll find her eventually" I said and tried to smile at him. It hurt a little, that Rachel won't answer me. It's like she's avoiding me. Maybe she was regretting it. God I'm such an idiot, I scared her away. The bell rang once again and it was time to some more classes.

I let out a huge sigh when the final bell finally rang. It has been a long day and I haven't seen Rachel yet. I walked in the hall, when Chris came up beside me. "She's in the auditorium if you need her. I just saw her students leave it"

"Thanks Chris. I see you tomorrow" I gave a short wave and almost ran to the auditorium. I walked in and could see Rachel standing on stage next to the piano with music sheets all over the place.

"Hello Rachel" I said as I walked closer to the stage. She gave a little jump. I guess I startled her.

"Oh! Hello Quinn. I didn't hear you" She gave me a short smile and looked down at the sheets again.

"Sorry" I said as I walked on stage towards her. "You're a difficult woman to find. It's like you were avoiding me?" I smiled to her as she set her beautiful eyes on me.

"I'm not avoiding you Quinn. Sorry I didn't answer you text, I just got a lot on my mind"

"Like what?"

"I'm trying to find numbers to song at Sectionals. You know, the glee club is going as usual and last year it didn't end well, so it's time to change some things up this year" She looked thoughtful "..and you" She whispered the last part, so I had to lean in to hear it.

"What about me Rachel?"

She blushed and looked away from me, "It's nothing, just me being stupid"

"No tell me. Please Rach" I tried to catch her downcast eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I was jealous of you being with Finn last night" She said. I felt a pang of guilt. "I just wanted you to be with me that day"

"I wanted to be with you too Rach. Maybe we could go out tomorrow night?" I know this Italian place"

Rachel smiled widely and then smirked a little. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

I blushed, "Y-yeah I am" I felt uncertain for a moment. What if I totally misread the situation."That is, if you want to. I don't want to pressure you" I said quickly.

Rachel smiled and walked closer to me. She reached her hand out and cupped my cheek. She leaned up a little and pressed her soft lips on mine. It felt like heaven. Her other hand fell on my shoulders and she squeezed me gently. I came to life again, and ran my hand trough her silky brown hair, while my other hand worked around her lower back, caressing her gently. Rachel pulled away a little and began to nip tenderly on my lower lip.

"Yes" She gave a peck on my lips. "I want to go on a date with you" She whispered before she resumed kissing me deeper. I pulled her closer to me and I could feel her breasts against my own. I hit the piano as Rachel pushed me up against it. I could feel her hands slide from my shoulders to my chest and I let out a small moan into Rachel's mouth. I felt Rachel smile a little and I let my hands fall to her ass. God, I don't want this to stop.

Too lost in this fantastic kiss, I neglected to hear anyone entering the room. I heard someone clear their throat. We jumped away apart at the sound.

"Brittany!"

 **Dundunduuun. BUSTED! Sorry if the history in this story is way off. Feel free to tell me if it is. Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you like it**

 **J – No, I'm not saying you're supposed to like Quinn. That's up for you to decide**

" _Brittany?!"_

Brittany stood with a small smile on her face and looked innocent, like she didn't had a care of what she just witnessed.

"Like, even though I really enjoy seeing you get your lady kisses on; maybe here isn't exactly the best place to do it, don't you think?" She raised her eyebrow and looked at me. "Can we talk Quinn?" She looked at Rachel, "Alone".

Rachel understood and packed her stuff to leave. "See you later Quinn?" She asked as she stepped down the stage. I gave a small nod and smiled to her. She turned and proceeded to leave. I bit my lip and feared what was coming.

I felt ashamed for what I had done. How could I let anybody see us? I'm so stupid. I let my head fall into my hand, "Britt…" I started.

"Don't Quinn. What you're doing is wrong, you know that right?" I nodded in my hands and couldn't get myself to look at her. "It isn't fair to Finn"

"I know that, but I can't stop this feeling inside me. I love Finn, but something inside me wants Rachel and this new thing between us" I let out a sob "I don't know what I'm doing Britt"

"Maybe you should figure that out?" she put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed me. "Are you gay?" she asked quietly.

I looked up, and said quickly "No I'm not. As I said, I love Finn and I'm supposed to be with him"

"So this thing you're doing with Rachel, what is that? It's definitely not fair to her either, that you're kind of playing her"

"I'm not playing her. I said before that I feel something when I'm with her"

Brittany stepped away from me "It's still wrong Quinn. But I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do. Figure it out before you hurt someone, okay?" She turned to leave. "But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here to listen" I nodded and kept my gaze on her till she left.

I sat down at the edge of the stage and thought about what Brittany said. She's so right, it's wrong in every ways, and I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not even gay, so why am I into Rachel? I like her, I can say so much, but is it enough to end it with Finn. And I like the attention I get from Rachel. It's new and something I have missed from Finn. I love Finn, right? I mean, this is just some exciting fling.. right? I let out a huge sigh and stood up. I dusted myself off and left the auditorium with my thoughts going crazy.

I stepped into the hall and let my bag slip to the floor. It has been an eventful day and I'm tired. I heard Finn moving around in the kitchen and I could smell the food. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get at water.

"Hey babe, did you have a good day?" Finn asked and kissed me on the cheek. I shrugged and sat down at the table. Finn sat a plate in front of me and one in front of himself. He immediately started eating and talking.

I was very reluctant about discussing my day, and I couldn't take my mind of Kathy and her situation, plus Rachel and Brittany. All I want to right now, is to crawl into bed and fall asleep.

"Seriously" Finn said with food in his mouth "You should have seen Pucks face whe-" I slammed my hand down on the table in frustration. Finn jumped and looked surprised. I send an apologetic look to him and sighed.

"Sorry. It's just.. It has been a long day and I'm dead tired" I said and rubbed my temples. I could feel the headache coming.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked. "I'm right here to help you if you want it and.. "

"FINN! Shut up! I just said I was tired!" I snapped at him. He looked wounded and we continued eating in silence. Finn stood and took the plates to the sink. I sighed and followed him. "Finn?" He turned to look at me. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault"

Finn nodded, "its okay baby" He hugged me and I needed that hug. I sighed into his chest and stepped back.

"I'll go and grade some papers" I said. Before I left, Finn gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'll clean this and then go watch some football, if that's okay?" He asked and smiled.

"Sure" I said and walked to the study.

After the first ten papers, I stood up and stretched my sore body. I walked into the kitchen to get something to drink, when I heard Finn and apparently Puck, yelling at the TV.

"Hey" I kissed Finn on the cheek. "Hey Puck"

Puck turned, "No kiss?" he puckered his lips. I rolled my eyes and left the living room. They yelled at the TV again.

I sat at the desk again, scrolling through my phone, to find Rachel's number. I miss her and I felt the need to hear her voice. I pressed the green button and it called three times, before it was picked up.

"Hello Quinn. I was just about to text you. I was nervous about your talk with Brittany and when you didn't call or text me, I presumed it ended badly and.." I smiled into the phone listening to her going on and on.

"Ra.."

"You know what Quinn? It's only polite to call people afterwards…"

"Rach.."

"And I presume that you had a.." I laughed into the phone.

"Rachel! Calm down and breathe for God sake!" I heard her take a calming breath, "It didn't end badly"

"Then how did it go?" Rachel asked

"We just talked about right or wrong, but we can talk about it some other time. I really wanted to hear your voice. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hmm, okay Quinn. I was just looking through some papers, Chris gave me. I'm supposed to grade them, but right now, I'm not feeling for it. How about you" Rachel said.

"Grading some papers, thinking about you" I said smiling. Rachel laughed quietly. "Do you want to meet? Just for some coffee?"

"Sounds like a great idea right now. Meet me in 15?" She said.

"Yes. See you there Rachel" I said and hung up. I walked into the living room. "Finn, I'm heading out for a few hours" Finn didn't react, but was too caught up in the game. "Finn?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Seriously. I'm going out for some coffee" I said annoyed.

Finn frowned, "I thought you were tired?"

"I just coffee with Brittany" I said as I put my jacket on. Finn hummed and was again caught on the game.

"Bye" I said as I walked out the door.

When I arrived at Lima Bean, Rachel was already sitting at a table with two coffees. I smiled widely at the sight and could feel the butterflies in my stomach, just by seeing her. I couldn't resist messing with her a little as she sat with her back to me.

"Hello beautiful" I whispered in her ear.

Rachel jumped in her chair and whipped around. "Seriously Quinn! Why do you keep doing this?!"

I shrugged and smirked. "It's fun" I hugged her and could feel her lean into me.

"It's not fun for me. Someday I might drop dead and it would be your fault. And you would be totally broken"

I laughed heartily at her statement. "I see. That wouldn't be good and yeah.. I probably would be broken" I sat down. "For me?" I asked and motioned to the coffee. Rachel nodded and sat down in front of me. "Thanks Rach"

We sat in silence, sipping of our coffees, when Rachel cleared her throat. "Soo.. What did Brittany have to say?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "She told me that, it's wrong to cheat on Finn. And I should figure it out before anyone get hurt" Rachel listened and drank of her coffee.

"Can I say something?" She asked. I nodded and feared the worst. "It is wrong. What we're doing and normally I would be running away from something like this" She sighed." But I can't. You intrigue me and I really like you.. your person and spending time with you" I noticed her slip up and couldn't help but feel incredible happy and still kind of sad. "I just can't keep myself away from you".

"I can't keep myself away from you either" I said and Rachel smiled sweetly at me.

"So, we'll see where we end. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay Rach" Rachel looked out of the window.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the park?" She asked.

"Isn't it too dark for that?" Rachel smirked

"Are you afraid of the dark Quinn?"

I snorted, "Pff. Afraid of the dark? Me? I had Sue Sylvester as cheerleading coach in High School. A little darkness is nothing compared to her" I stood and took my jacket on. "Let's go!" Rachel laughed and followed. It was a little cold this evening, so I took the opportunity to walk closer to Rachel.

"So, are you finding a place to live? I mean your own place" I asked.

Rachel shook her head, "No, not yet. It's hard to find something that's cheap and nearby. Anyway, right now I'm not paying for living at home, so I'm not in a hurry"

"I get it, but I wouldn't stand to live with my parents again. 20 years was enough for me" I chuckled.

"Yeah, but my fathers are great. Sometimes I just need my privacy and my fathers and privacy is not a good combination" I nodded and we walked some times in silence.

"Hey" I stopped. "What about that audition. You're going right?"

"Yes I am" Rachel said and stopped in front of me.

"And what have you decided to sing? I remember something about it has to be the right song and you cannot be prepared enough" I mimicked the last part and Rachel laughed. I really love to make her laugh. Rachel then smirked and turned around to walk.

"You can come see yourself" She said and I could hear her chuckle. I stood dumbfounded for a moment, before I jogged after her.

"Hey! Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope" Rachel smirked.

I jogged in front of her and began to walk backwards in front of her. "Well, then I must come and watch you perform" I stopped and hugged her. She chuckled and I could feel her neck vibrate with sound. I kissed her neck gently. "You smell nice"

"Mm, what do I smell of then?" Rachel asked. I made a loud sniffing sound.

"Hmm, Like" 'sniff' "Strawberries and.." 'sniff' "Vanilla. I like it" I placed another kiss. I could feel her smile on my lips.

"Well, aren't you a charmer"

I shrugged. "Just stating the truth" Rachel gave me a peck on the lips. I held her closer to me. She was warm and nice.

"Are you okay Quinn?" I looked down and into beautiful brown orbs.

"I'm absolutely perfect" I dipped down and captured her lips in a sweet and caring kiss. Our mouths fit perfectly. Rachel deepened the kiss and began sucking on my lower lip and I whimpered. Oh, I love her lips. They're so sweet and passionate. Her tongue flicked my lips, and I parted my lips eagerly. I let my hands roam over her body and under her jacket. I could feel her toned abs through her tight shirt. Rachel moaned into my mouth. I could feel Rachel's hand doing the same, but more boldly. I felt a cold hand on my skin, but it wasn't unpleasant. When air became a problem, we both parted. Rachel's face was illuminated by the streetlight. I leaned in and rested my forehead on hers. I lifted my hand to cup her chin. "God, you're beautiful" I whispered and let my thump caress her skin. Rachel looked away. "Don't be embarrassed. It's the truth Rach"

Rachel sighed and leaned more into me. "People used to always criticize me. So to be hearing you or for the matter of fact others, say I'm beautiful, is still kind of hard for me. I was always just the girl with the big nose and annoying attitude"

I hugged her harder. "You should never let anyone tell you, you aren't beautiful or amazing. Because you are Rachel, so very beautiful, amazing and talented" Rachel kissed me on my chin. We stood close to each other and enjoyed it. "It's late" I whispered into her ear. Rachel nodded and stepped back a little. I immediately missed the warmth and her. Rachel yawned. "It looks like it's over your bedtime too" I smiled.

"Yeah, it's been a long day"

"It has. Maybe we should find our beds then?" I asked and started to walk back to the cars. Rachel slipped her fingers through mine. Some of the warmth came back.

When we arrived at Rachel's car, we both stood a little awkwardly. Rachel fiddled with her keys and neither of us wanted to say goodbye. "I wish you could join me" Rachel said lowly and her face went red.

"Me too Rach" I said and smiled sweetly. We stood for a moment looking into each other's eyes. I cleared my throat, "I should get going, before Finn decides to call me" Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the car door. I took a step towards her and leaned into her to kiss her. Rachel responded quickly and I felt her hands in my hair. I caressed her back gently. We parted and I gave her a small peck on the lips. "Goodnight Beautiful".

"Goodnight Quinn" Rachel smiled and sat in the car. I waited until I couldn't see her car anymore, before I went back to mine. I sat in and rested my head on the steering wheel. Be still my heart. It's something else with Rachel. I know it. I started the car and drove home, thinking about how I could get a night with Rachel. Just sleeping in her arms would be lovely.

The TV was still on and Finn was sprawled all over the couch. I turned off the TV and went upstairs to take a shower. Standing under the hot water was great. I quickly ended the shower and jumped under the covers, to let the sleep take over me.

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Finally I had time to put up a new chapter. School has been a pain in the ass and it's not over yet** **I got a lot of exams at the time and I have to pass them to get to the practical part of my education, so I can't promise a new chapter the next few weeks. But we'll see**

 **Well... I hope you like the new chapter! :D**

The classroom was empty and i tried to busy myself with some essays before meeting with Kathy. It wasn't really my duty to take her to the doctor, but I understand her concern and I can't stand by doing nothing, while a student needs help. I don't want it to be like when I went here. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked towards it and saw Kathy.

"Is it time already?" I packed my stuff away and stood up. "Are you ready?" I asked. Katy nodded and we walked side by side down the hall. "Are you sure it's me you want to with you?"

"Yes. I'm more comfortable with you, and by the way, you're the only one who knows" She said.

"Okay then. Let's go" I held the door for her, when I heard someone approaching. I looked back and saw Rachel.

"Hello Quinn. Do you have a moment?" She looked behind me and saw Kathy, who was stopped to see who was talking. I glanced back at Kathy and then at my watch. Kathy motioned for us to keep going.

"It will be quick Kathy" I said in a sorry tone.

Kathy sighed, "Okay, I'll be at your car" Kathy let off the door and went on. I turned to Rachel.

"Yes? What is it Rach?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee today." Rachel said with a cute smile.

"I would love to, but I have some important things to do first."

"With Kathy?" She asked confused.

"Ehm, yeah. I'll tell you, but it's not me to tell others private businesses. I kind of promised her" I said. I looked around and gave her a hug. "I've missed you" I whispered. "Is it weird when we saw each other last night?" Rachel held me closer.

"I've missed you too and no, it's not weird" Rachel gave me a soft kiss and stepped back.

"I'll text you later, okay?" I said. Rachel hummed and I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and walked out the door. Kathy stood by the car and looked a little nervous.

"Did you tell her about me?" Kathy asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'll never do that without your permission" I glanced at my watch "Jump in, or we'll be late"

We arrived at the clinic twenty minutes later. Kathy sighed and leant her head on the cold window. "Are you ready?" I asked and tried to get eye contact.

"No. I don't think I'll ever be, but let get this over with" Kathy said and stepped out of the car. I soon followed and we walked into the clinic and straight to the secretary.

"I'm Kathy Stuart, and I have an appointment?"The secretary took one look at her and then at the computer, like she had no care in the world.

"Take a seat and wait for your turn" She said shortly and kept her gaze on the screen.

"Yeah.. okay then" Kathy said. I motioned for her to sit down on the couch. Kathy's leg bounced up and down in a nervous movement.

I lay a hand on her shoulder, "Kathy, it's going to go well. Don't be nervous" I said. "Take a deep breath" Kathy did as I said and it seemed like it helped a little.

"Hmm. Kathy Stuart?" A nurse said from the door.

"Yes. She's here" I said after Kathy didn't respond. "Come on. I'm here with you" We stood and followed the nurse into the doctor's office.

"Dr. Martin will be her in a minute" She said and left the room and soon after a middle-aged man with a grey beard stepped into the room. He sat down and looked through some papers and cleared his throat.

"So, I understand that you think you're pregnant?"

I looked to Kathy and waited for a response, when I noticed the doctor looked at me. I waved frantically, "Oh, no. Not me! I'm just here for support. It's her" I pointed to Kathy, who looked a bit ashamed.

"Oh, sorry!" He said and looked a little embarrassed. "So, Miss Stuart?" Kathy nodded. "You think you're pregnant? When was the last time you had your period?"

Kathy swallowed loudly and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. "I.. I don't remember". Dr. Martin nodded and scribbled some notes down.

"Well, I think we should do some tests, to make sure. If you go into the examination room next door, I'll call a nurse to make you ready" He said. Kathy looked concerned at me.

"Kathy, you're in good hands. I'll be right outside waiting for you" I smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand. She walked into the next room and I sat outside waiting. Twenty minutes later, the nurse came out and said that I could go back in, if I wanted to. I walked into the office again and saw Kathy and Dr. Martin waiting for me.

"Okay Miss Stuart. You're seven weeks pregnant. Have you thought about if you want to keep it?" He asked.

"I haven't thought about it yet"

"I have some leaflets for you and I would recommend you to contact a pregnancy clinic. I also have to tell you, that I'm required to contact your parents" He found some leaflets and put them on the table.

Kathy eyes widened and she began to shake. I took her hand. "Calm down. Take a deep breath" Kathy did as I told.

"Don't contact my parents. I promise I'll do it myself." Kathy frantically said.

"I don't have a choice Miss Stuart. I'm sorry, but you're under the age of 18" He said.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, but if I promise she'll talk to her parents as soon as possible, could you maybe let it go this time?"

Dr. Martin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, but only this time" He said.

"Thank you" I said.

"But, think about what you want to do Miss Stuart. A child is no joke and something to take seriously" He said and looked sternly at her. Kathy nodded. "That said, good luck and I hope it all goes well". We both shook his hand and walked out of the clinic.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked her.

"Yes, please" We sat in the car and soon we were in front of her house. "Ehm… Thanks Miss Fabray, for yeah.. taking me to the clinic"

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "No problem Kathy. Promise me to tell your parents soon, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Kathy opened the door. I grabbed her arm.

"If you need anything, call me, okay?" I said and gave her my number. "I'll promise to help you"

Kathy smiled "Thanks". She turned and walked up the driveway. I started the car and drove home.

Finn weren't home yet, when I finally arrived home. I sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. I ran a hand through my hair and got a frustrated feeling. I know its Kathy's own fault, but I felt sorry for her situation. I hope her parents aren't too harsh on her and give her a chance. I must have fallen a sleep, because I woke up startled, when my phone rang. I was Rachel. "Hello?" I said I a droopy voice.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" She asked. I sat up and stretched my body.

"Yeah"

"Sorry. Shall I call you back later?" I shook my head, but remembered she couldn't see me.

"No, I'm up now"

"Okay, I just want to hear if you want to grab the coffee? You never texted me" She said.

"Sorry. I forgot Rach" I heard the front door open and Finn making a great noise.

"Quinn?! Are you home?" He yelled.

"Yes, I'm in here" I yelled back to him. "Rachel, can we take that coffee tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure Quinn. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Bye Rach" I said and hung up right before Finn came into the room.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked

"Just Rachel" I said and stood up. Finn hugged me and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him quickly and stepped beside him and walked into the kitchen. I heard him follow.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked.

Finn slumbered down on a chair. "It was fine. There were some trouble with a client, and Puck almost hit him. Thank god I stopped him" He said and drank of the beer, he just opened.

"As long as he didn't hit him, I think it will be alright" I absently answered.

"How was your day?" Finn asked and stood up to wrap his arms around me from behind. He kissed me on my neck and I got some shivers going through my body and not the good kind.

"Fine" I said and sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired"

"You have been that a lot lately" Finn stated.

"I know"

"Are you.. you know.. pregnant?" My eyes widened and I stepped away from him.

"NO! Not at all! It's just work" I said quickly.

Finn stood sheepishly, but look a little disappointed. "Sorry, I just thought.."

"No.. Then you thought wrong"

Finn sighed. "Okay" I felt a little guilty for my outburst and I hate to see him like this.

"What do you feel about inviting some friends over for dinner on Saturday?" I asked. His face lit up.

"That sounds like fun! And do you know what? Kurt is home and he had brought his new boyfriend, Blurb, Bob or something. Either way, how about inviting them?

"Santana is also home for a while, so her and Brittany and maybe Puck?" I asked.

"Like the good old times" Finn smiled "What about that Rachel chick?" I stopped what I was doing.

"I don't think she's the type for something like that Finn" I said quickly "Beside she only knows Brittany. It would be awkward for her".

Finn shrugged, "She could learn to know them. You could ask her?"

"Yeah.. Sure" I said. I definitely am not going to ask her. It would be too awkward and risky. Finn broke my line of thoughts.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight? Maybe we could order some Chinese and just relax the two of us?" He asked and had a hopeful look on his face. It actually sounded like a good idea and something I needed. Beside I haven't spent time with him like this in a long time.

"Sounds like a great idea Finn"

"Great" He kissed me on the cheek and went to find the menus.

Later we were both sitting on the couch, with our stomach full and an action movie, by Finn's choice, playing on TV. I felt tired and snuggled up against Finn. It felt nice, but it wasn't Rachel. Why do I keep comparing everything with Rachel? God, I miss her. I thought about Brittany's words and sighed. I'm a mess. A cheating mess. Apparently I must have fell asleep again, because I woke up later in bed and with Finn next to me. I looked at him, he don't deserve this. He's so sweet and caring and I'm an idiot. I just can't control myself when I'm with her. I felt a tear escaping my eyes and I quickly wiped it away. I turned my back to Finn and closed my eyes to sleep again.

Thursday came fast. Rachel and I had met for the coffee and she gave me the time and place for the audition. I sat in the old theatre, waiting to hear and see Rachel. Some of her competitors were bad, like really bad. Who the hell, in their right mind would put themselves through the humiliation? I laughed silently at some of them.

"Right! I'm going to say it now.. We're definitely NOT calling you back. Please leave my stage" The instructor said sternly. "NEXT!" I saw a familiar figure walking on stage and I straightened up to get a better view. She is so beautiful.

"Hello" Rachel said sweetly and gave the instructor a megawatt smile.

"Your name?" He said boringly.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I'm singing 'Don't rain on my parade' by Barbara Streisand from 'Funny Girl'"

I heard the instructor sigh "Hm, great" I wanted to shake him, and tell a thing or two, but I guess that wouldn't be a good idea. I chuckled for myself and waited expectantly for Rachel to start singing. The music started and I sat back in the chair, overwhelmed by the strong voice coming out of that tiny girl. Rachel belted out the last tone and I couldn't help myself from standing up and clap at her performance. I soon stopped when I noticed the instructor looked at me. I sat down embarrassed, but I could see Rachel smile.

"Thank you" He said shortly and wrote something down. "Next!" Rachel nodded and walked out. I stood up and walked out to meet her. I waited in the theatres vestibule, soon I saw her walking towards me. I hugged her closely.

"You were amazing Rach. No chance he won't choose you"

"Thank you Quinn. If I should say it myself, I did an excellent performance" She said and winked. I looked around and saw no one. I smiled and dipped down to give her a kiss.

"You sure did. Do you want to get out for some lunch? I'm starving"

Rachel chuckled, "Yes, I would like that" We walked side by side into a small café nearby. We found a table in the corner and sat down. While eating we small talked about everything and nothing.

"So.. were this the date you promised me?" Rachel asked and smiled.

I shook my head, "No. I promised to take you to that Italian place, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I just wanted to know" Rachel took my hand and caressed it. "I thought about something"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

"No, not what I think of. Why?"

"Maybe you want to come over? For a movie or something. My dads aren't home, and yet again I sound like a teenager" Rachel sighed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'll like that. What time?" I asked.

"Around 7pm? Or before, you decide"

"7 is fine" I said and squeezed her hand. Rachel smiled and squeezed back. "Do you want to go for our usual walk?" I asked and winked at her.

"Sure" Rachel said and prepared to go outside. I paid for the food and walked out right behind Rachel.

"You shouldn't have paid for me. I could do that myself" Rachel said.

I shrugged and smiled "I wanted to. Take it as a gift for your amazing performance and future theatre role"

"You're really sure about me getting the part"

"I sure am"

Rachel chuckled and walked closer to me. If it weren't in the daylight, I would have held her hand, but it's too risky at the moment.

"I heard Kurt is in town with his boyfriend?"

"Yes, Blaine. He's a sweetheart. I haven't had the opportunity to see him yet. But I hope to the chance before he goes back again" Rachel answered.

"Ah, Finn couldn't remember the name of him" Rachel was about to say something when I saw Finn and Puck walking down the path.

"Crap. It's Finn and Puck" I groaned and looked to find a way to escape him, but I was too late.

"Hey babe!" Finn yelled and walked faster towards us. He kissed me and I could see that Rachel looked away. I cleared my throat and stood back. "Who is this?" He asked.

"This is Rachel" I said and motioned to her.

Rachel gave a little wave, "Hello"

"Rachel, this is Finn and that man staring at you like an idiot is Puck" I said and slapped Puck on his shoulder. "Stop staring at her you moron!"

"Ouch Quinn, that isn't fair." Puck said and stroked his shoulder. "I'm just appreciating a hot chick, when I'm seeing one" Puck smirked and winked at Rachel. I rolled my eyes. Finn must have appreciated it too, because he was awfully silent. I cleared my throat and he focused on me again.

"So Rachel, did Quinn invite you to dinner on Saturday" he asked. I felt a little panic inside.

Rachel looked confused. "No.. She hasn't"

"Oh, she must have forgotten" He said and smiled

"Ehm, yeah I did. Sorry" I said.

"So, are you free? We have invited some other friends and Puck here is coming" Finn said smiling and motioned to him. Hmpf, like Rachel was even remotely interested in him.

Rachel looked to me, and I guess she wanted to see if it was fine with me. I tried to signal that it wasn't, but she didn't understand that I guess.

"Sure. What time?"

"Great! 8pm?" Finn looked to get an approval. I nodded."8pm it is! Quinn, Puck and I have some stuff to do so I'll probably won't be home before late. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Do what you want" Finn kissed me quickly and began to walk away. Puck stood in front of Rachel.

"See you sweet cheeks" He winked and walked after Finn, "Hey! Wait up dude! She totally digs me"

We stood for a moment watching them fade away in the distance. "I'm sooo sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to meet them and I'm sorry about Puck. He's an ass" I said and turned to Rachel.

"It's okay" Rachel shortly said and looked down.

"Are you okay?" I tried to get eye contact but couldn't.

"Yes, it was just weird. I mean... Meeting your boyfriend..."I looked around and saw an alley. I dragged Rachel into it and pulled her in for a hug.

"I know" I stepped back and lifted her chin to give her a kiss. "Do you want to go back to my place?" I smirked and winked at her.

Rachel sighed, "I can't. I promised my dad to be home for dinner"

I got a little disappointed but at least we are spending Friday night alone. "Okay, its fine" I said and smiled. I leant into her, and I could see Rachel's eyes flicker back and forth to my eyes and my mouth. I finally felt her soft lips on mine again. It was sweet and slow. Rachel tilted her head and deepened the kiss. My hands ran though her amazingly soft hair, and I felt a desire to touch her everywhere. Rachel pulls away gently and I could feel her nose rubbing into my neck, and I felt a shiver. God, she feels amazing. I nuzzled my nose into hair and I enjoyed the closeness of her body. I could hear and feel her shallow breaths on my neck. She pecks me on the cheek and pulled away.

"I'll miss you" I said and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll miss you too" She said and smiled shyly. I caressed her cheek and kissed her one more time, before we had to part. I followed her to her car.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Of course" Rachel said and stepped into the car. She waved as she drove away. I waved back and walked back to my own car to drive home.

 **I like reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey! Finally a new chapter. Been working my ass off with school stuff but that's finally over** **I'm going to Germany for 3 weeks, so I'm probably not going to update again before I'm back again. That said.. I hope you like this one :D**

I was nervous. Like really nervous and it was kind of ridiculous. I sat in my car in front of Rachel's house and it was 6:54 pm. It was easy enough to get out of my house, because Finn had something to do. I don't know why, but lately he has secretly been going somewhere and always with Puck. Not like I should bother, I'm doing exactly the same and what I'm doing is probably worse than what he's doing. I know I should feel bad about this and I do. I really do, but something inside me tells me that I have been waiting on Rachel my whole life. Like we're supposed to be together. Geez, way to sound corny Fabray. I looked at the timer and noticed that I should probably get out of this car. I ran a hand through my hair and stepped out of the car. I walked up the door and took a deep breath before I pressed the doorbell and shortly after the door opened. Rachel stood right in front of me in her short shorts and tight black t-shirt and I couldn't help myself but look her body up. God, her legs are so long! Her shorts fit perfectly and that t-shirt hugged her body all the right places. I finally reach her eyes and noticed the little smirk on the corner of her mouth.

"Are you done checking me out?" She asked with at playfully tone. I blushed and nodded. Rachel giggled, "Come in" she said and opened the door, so I could enter. "I was wondering when you decided to finally come up to the door".

I took my jacket off, "Oh. So you noticed?"

"Yes. At first I wanted to call the police since some crazy person had parked his car in front of my house, and it seemed kind of suspicious but then I saw it was actually you" she shrugged, "So I didn't"

"I'm glad" I said a bit sarcastically, "But how do you know I'm not crazy? I could be"

"Oh hush you. Like you could or would hurt me" Rachel said and opened her arms. I didn't hesitate to step right into her arms and wrapped my own arms around her to hold her close.

"Never" I said into her hair. I could feel her nuzzle into my neck before she stepped back a little. She tip toed to give me a light kiss and stepped further back.

"I ordered some Chinese. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course" I said and smiled.

Rachel nodded and walked into the living room. It was really cozy and filled with pictures of Rachel. I walked over to a wall and saw the various versions of her. I stopped at a picture of her and her fathers, standing on Broadway in New York. She looks about 10 or something and had that big bright smile of hers on her face. "You looked cute" I said. Rachel stood beside me in a flash.

"I don't think my dads thought of me as cute that day. I was quite bossy and didn't want to leave before I met Barbara Streisand. I literally sat down on the street outside of the theatre where Funny Girl showed back then and were convinced that she would come out and meet me. I didn't know that the show didn't play any longer. I was quite naive in my younger days."

I laughed and sat the picture down. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me. You seem like the persistent type."

"Hey!" Rachel said and slapped me on the shoulder. I saw the next picture and took it. It was an older version of Rachel, more like a teenage version. She was standing on a scene with lots of other kids and a trophy in hand. The place seemed familiar. Even the guy standing beside Rachel seemed familiar.

"Rachel? Where did you go to school?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Hm? Oh" She noticed the picture in my hands. "Actually I went to Carmel. I believe you know the place?"

"Yeah I do. So.. You were a part of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Yes I was." Rachel said with a proud voice.

"I remember you. You sang 'Don't rain on my parade'. It was amazing. I believe we all knew in New Directions that we wouldn't win that night."

"Thank you" Rachel said and smiled widely "I actually meet Kurt that night. Even though he wouldn't talk to me in the beginning, we found a mutual love for musicals."

"Yeah, Kurt was always the first to try and get Mr. Shue to perform some kind of musical number." I giggled and looked at the picture once more."Who is the guy?"

"That's Jesse St. James. A big douche if you ask me. We barely tolerated each other and we only did that because my mother was our leader and I didn't want to cause a scene." Rachel sat down on the couch.

"Why was he a douche?" I asked and sat the picture down. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rachel.

"According to himself, he was the biggest star of all of us and he demanded one solo after another. If someone went against him, he'll make sure that they somehow left the choir. I also got some leads for even though he considered himself as superior, he acknowledged my talent. So we shared and were made the captains of the team, although I had a suspicion that he only acknowledged my talent because our leader was my mother." Rachel said and sighed. "But it was not like I was a little angel or something. I was quite the diva also. You should have seen my storm outs. Oscar worthy I would say. It must have been hell for Shelby, my mother." she said and laughed. I laughed with her.

"You should have been in New Directions. I bet it would have stirred some things up and made everything a bit more interesting" I said.

"Maybe" Rachel said and smiled. We sat looking at each other and I was about to lean in when we were interrupted by the doorbell. Rachel jumped up and walked out and soon after she came with two bags of food. "Well, I didn't know what you liked, so I picked a bit of everything" She said and put the bags down on the table.

"I can see that. You know, we're only two people right?" I said and smirked. She hit me lightly on my arm again. "Hey, maybe I should be afraid that you're going to hurt me and not the other way around"

"Oh relax" she smiled and sat down. She opened the bag and handed me a box. "What movie do you want to see?"

I shrugged and proceeded to open the little box. "I don't know. Just pick something?" It smelled delicious and I began eating immediately. Rachel put a movie on and jumped on the couch. She took a small box of food and opened it.

"Do you like it?" She asked and took the remote control to start the movie. I nodded with my mouth full of food. "Charming," She said and laughed.

I swallowed the food, "You should see me when I am really charming then." I wiggled with my eyebrows and grinned. She rolled her eyes playfully and began eating. I watched her for a moment and she looked so damn cute. I heard the music rolling over the screen and looked towards it. "Seriously? 'Mean Girls'?"

"What? You said you didn't care and I felt for watching it" Rachel said and shrugged.

"It's fine. By the way I like looking at Lacey Chabert"

"For me it's Rachel McAdams" Rachel said. I nodded and kept eating. I could agree with her on that one. We sat in silence as we ate and saw the movie. I abandoned the empty boxes on the table and leaned back on the couch. Soon after Rachel followed and cuddled up against me. "Is this okay?" she whispered, still keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Yeah" I said and wrapped my arm around her. She scooted closer into me. I was watching the movie when I felt small pecks on my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed her soft lips trailing up at my jaw line. I moved my head a little and got the reward of Rachel's lips on my own. It wasn't rushed or anything. Our lips were moving slowly together and it felt amazing. Her hand cupped my cheek and kept me where I was. When we parted, I felt breathless. "Wow…" I sighed. Rachel giggled and leaned back a little. Before I could say anything, Rachel straddled me and kissed me again more feverishly this time.

"Hold me" Rachel whispered on my lips. I blushed and felt kind of embarrassed. I put one hand on her hips and the other sneaked around to hold her back. I pressed her into me and deepened the kiss. I felt her tongue on my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let her tongue join mine. There was a small fight for dominance, but I let her win and it seemed to please her. Rachel sat uneasily on me and I could feel her movement and it went straight to my core. Her hands were moving frantically in my hair and I just wanted more of her. I let my hands move down to her ass and I could hear her moan into the kiss.

"I want more of you" I whispered when we had a break from the kissing. Rachel kissed down my neck and up again to my ear. I could feel her breath on my ear and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Then take me" She whispered. She literally didn't have to say that twice. I lifted her, and laid her gently down on the couch. I towered over her and could see the lust in her eyes. I bet she could see it as well in my own. I dipped down and kissed her deeply. She bit my lower lip and I let out a deep moan. I kissed her jaw line and down to her neck and I could feel her moan on my lips.

"Oh god" Rachel said and grabbed me further into her. My hands slipped under her shirt and I could feel her soft skin under my fingers. I felt a little hesitant about going further up, and it seemed like Rachel noticed that. She grabbed my hand and gently led me to her breast. My breath hitched at the feeling of her bare chest. I blinked; she was not wearing a bra. Rachel moaned at my touch and I captured her lips again. I could feel her nipple stiffen under my touch and I started to caress it gently. Rachel moaned again and I followed her. This was heaven I thought. Rachel tugged at my shirt and I sat up so I could take it off. I looked down to see her look up at me. I felt consciously about my body and wanted to take my shirt back on. I reached out after it, but Rachel grabbed my wrist in the progress. She intertwined our hands.

"You're beautiful Quinn" She whispered breathlessly. I blushed and smiled shyly. She sat up and I straddled her. She dropped her own shirt and now it was my turn to fell breathless.

"Wow.." I muttered. She reached behind me and unclasped my bra, and took it off me slowly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and Rachel laid me down on the couch, now it was her turn to tower over me. She leaned down to kiss me and my hands were in her beautiful brown locks. Her kiss was sweet at first, but quickly turned both passionate and needy. Her hands were all over my body but not in the places I wanted it. "Touch me..Please" I whispered. Rachel obeyed and I felt her hand on my right breast. I moaned loudly and Rachel grinned. She kissed my neck and down my collar. I could feel her hand travel down to my stomach and a shiver went through my body. It felt so good! Before she could go any further, the doorbell rang. We stopped immediately and looked into each other's eyes. "Are you expecting anyone?" I asked. Rachel shook her head no. "Leave it then" I smiled and bit my lip hopefully. Rachel kept her gaze at my lip, and I could see, she wanted to keep going. The doorbell rang again and this time it was accompanied with at loud knock. Rachel sighed and sat up on the couch.

"I better go see who it is" she putted back her shirt and stood up. I sighed and looked for my own clothes. Rachel walked out to open the door. I tried to fix my hair when I finally got my shirt on, when I heard some muffled voices. Suddenly an older version of Rachel stood in the living room. The DVD menu, were running on the screen and it was pretty clear to everyone, that we haven't been watching the movie. At least it was for me. I gulped and stood up.

"Good evening" She said and smiled tightly.

"Hello" I said nervously. It was pretty clear to me who this woman was and it was kind of nerve wrecking for me. Rachel came from behind the woman and motioned to me.

"This is Quinn. Quinn, this is my mother."Yeah, I had pretty much guessed that, I thought. This wasn't what I had expected for the night. Heck, I didn't want to meet her parents at all right now. At least not when it was not even 5 minutes ago, I almost mauled her daughter.

"Shelby" She said and put her hand out for me to shake. I took it as shook it.

"Quinn.. But it has already been told" I said and let go of her hand.

Rachel clapped her hands. "Alriight! Now that we're done with the introduction and semi threatening attitude.." she muttered the last part. "It appears that my mother has decided to visit me and stay here for a few days, without noticing me beforehand." She smiled tightly and seemed annoyed.

"Oh, okay. I need to leave anyway. It's getting a bit late" I said. Rachel looked a little disappointed, but nodded. "Nice to meet you Shelby"

"You too Quinn" Shelby said as I walked past her to get my things. Soon after Rachel followed me out on the porch.

"Thanks for a great night Rach" I said and stepped forward to wrap her in a hug.

"Thank you Quinn. It was indeed a great night" She said. I smirked and leaned back to look into her eyes. A shuddered breath left Rachel's mouth and I gave her sweet kiss.

"I wish it didn't have to end already" Rachel said quietly against my lips.

"Me neither" I whispered. She kissed me a little harder and I found it incredibly hard to leave her this time. Reluctantly I let go of her and stepped back. "I have to go sweetie". Rachel's face lit up at the endearment and I smiled shyly. I cupped her face and pecked on her lips, "Goodnight Rachel".

"Goodnight Quinn" She said and stood back. I smiled to her and turned around to walk the path to my car. I opened the car door and got in. I looked up to see Rachel still standing on the porch. I waved to her and started the car to drive home. She waved back and I could see her bright smile in the dark.

I was home in less than 20 minutes and I walked as silent as I could into the house. It was pitch black and I assumed that Finn was already sleeping. After this night I couldn't sleep next to him. It really wasn't right. I lay down on the couch after changing my clothes and dragged the blanket over me. I took my phone to send a text. 'Sweet dreams beautiful'. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Shortly after the phone vibrated in my hand.

'You too my lovely Quinn' I felt a flutter in my heart. You're a goner Fabray and way too deep into this, was my last thought before sleep yet again came over me.

 **Soo.. What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY an update… I've been pretty stressed out, both with the trip to Germany and with work. In the meantime, I lost the motivation to write, so yeah… Now I'm back and I'll try to update more frequently.**

 **Chapter 9! Hope you like it.**

I woke up a bit rough when I felt someone shake me. "Huh?" I said groggily and opened one eye and came face to face with Finn. I groaned lowly and sat up. "What time is it?" I asked and stretched my sore body. Maybe it wasn't that great of an idea sleeping down here.

"About 9 am. Why are you sleeping down here?" he asked confused.

"I didn't want to wake you" I said and shrugged. He didn't look convinced.

"You're acting really weird. Is something wrong?" He asked and sat down next to me. I gulped and could feel the confession on the tip of my tongue. He deserved to know. Man up, Quinn! Instead of saying anything I just smiled.

"No. Nothing is wrong Finn. I really didn't want to wake you and then I watched a bit of TV because I couldn't sleep" The lie fell of my tongue before I could stop it. I could see him relax and he smiled a bit.

"Good" He said and stood up again. "I'll go grocery shopping for tonight. Is there anything else we need?" I shook my head no. Finn nodded and walked out in the kitchen. I stood up and walked up the stairs to take a much needed shower. It must have taken a little longer than I expected because I could hear Finns car in the driveway again.

"Baby, I'm back again!" He yelled. I stepped out of the shower and cleared the mirror. I looked at myself and didn't like what I was seeing. A chicken, who can't tell the truth. Finn is the safest choice, but safest for who?

"Babe? Are you okay?" I was startled at Finns voice through the door. I opened the door and Finn was leaning against the doorframe looking concerned. "You have been in the bathroom for an hour and a half"

"Oh? I didn't know. I just needed a shower. Guess I lost track of time" I said and walked over to the closet. Finn walked over and stood behind me. I felt his lips on my shoulder.

"You look hot baby" he said between the small kisses. "Maybe we should use the time we have before the others get here, on something really fun?" I looked up and could clearly see his eyes full of lust. He tried to smile that charming smile, but it didn't have the wished effect on me anymore. I rolled my eyes and squirmed away from him.

"Not now Finn. I just showered and I have some work to do, which is pretty important" I said and dressed myself. I looked into the mirror and could see Finns sullen face and slumbered shoulders.

"Okay.." He said and walked downstairs. I didn't had time to dwell on his mood as I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said, picking up before even seeing the I.D caller.

"Hello Quinn. I haven't heard from you and Finn in while. How are you and him? " My mother's voice said.

"Hello mom. I know. We have been quite busy and so, but we're fine" Not really, I thought, but no reason to tell her that. "Finn is working and school has been busy. How are you?" I said and sat down on the bed.

"Oh, that's great. I'm just fine. Frannie has been visiting and I babysat Emma just yesterday. You know, Frannie had a date" She said. My eyes widened.

"A date? I didn't know that. With who?" I asked. It's been a while since she has been on a date with anyone. I literally don't think she has been on one, since Emma's father.

"Oh, some guy she met at work. She wouldn't say the name."

"It's good for her. You know, since Christian" I said quietly.

"Yes it is. But Christian would want her to find someone to share her life with. He was a good man."

"He was yes" I said, thinking of Frannie's husband who died tragically in a car accident, when Emma was 2. It was a mess for all of us. But today Frannie seems to be fine. "How's Emma? I haven't had the time to talk to her properly the last days" I asked.

"She's fine. She can't sit still even if it depends on her life, but you know that"

I laughed, "Yeah I know that. How's dad?"

"He's also fine. He has been working a lot lately. I think there are some problems at the office, and it's tearing at him" Mom said.

"That doesn't sound good?" I said and frowned.

"He won't tell me what is wrong, but I guess he got control of it"

"I hope so. Well, I better go mom. I've got guests coming tonight and I have a dinner to prepare and so on" I said and stood up.

"Oh, who's coming? And why aren't we invited?" She sounded a bit disappointed.

"It's just some friends, mom. The usually, you know"

"Okay, tell them I said hello"

"I will. Bye mom"

"Bye Quinn and have a good evening"

"I will" I said and hang up. I walked down the stairs and could hear the TV in the living room. I walked in to see Finn watching some football game. "Would you mind getting two more chairs from the basement?" Finn jumped and swirled around.

"Fuck! Quinn! Don't do that! I didn't hear you coming down" I shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Sorry. But would you?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. Can I watch this first?" He asked and pointed to the TV. I nodded and walked out into the kitchen to prepare dinner for tonight.

It was near 7pm when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Finn yelled and shortly after I heard the front door open.

"Santana, Brittany. Good to see you" Finn said.

"Hello Finn" Brittany sweetly said and a "Hello Finnept" from Santana. I rolled my eyes. She would never stop calling him things. There were some shuffles in the hallway and then Brittany came into the kitchen. "Hello Quinn" She said and came over to hug me.

"Hey Brittany"

"Q" Santana said shortly and sat down on a barstool.

"Santana" I said and smiled to her. I even managed to get a small smile back, Finn came into the kitchen and was about to sit down.

"Finn, could you get some beers from the basement? I forgot" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" Finn said and opened the door to the basement. In the same second the doorbell rang again. I lay down my apron and walked out to open it. I lost my breath for a moment, when I looked into Rachel's beautiful brown orbs. She was gorgeous. Her hair was curled and laid flawless on the shoulders, and she wore a simple black pull-over and some loose jeans. It wasn't overdressed, but just casual. She was hot.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel said and smiled shyly.

"Hi Rach" I said a bit breathless. We stood looking at each other for a moment.

"I don't want to be rude, but it's kind of cold out here" Rachel said with twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Sorry. Come in" I said and stepped aside for Rachel to pass by me. She walked inside and stood in the hallway. "I thought Kurt and Blaine were with you?" I asked.

Rachel nodded, "It was the plan, but they had an emergency" She rolled her eyes "Probably just Kurt having some crisis about his clothes"

I laughed and nodded "Yeah that would sound just like him" Rachel laughed too and looked, not so subtly, me up and down.

"You look beautiful Quinn" She whispered and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thank you Rachel. You look quite beautiful yourself" Rachel looked down and smiled. I could see a small blush on her face.

"Thank you. I'm not too underdressed, am I?" She asked and looked worried for a moment.

"No not at all. As I said, you look amazing. Come, follow me. Santana and Brittany are already here" I said and motioned for her to follow me. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, Brittany was up and already hugging Rachel.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Hi Brittany" Rachel said, short of breath from the, not prepared, force called Brittany. I watched with amusement as Rachel tried to squirm out of the hug. Brittany let her go and Rachel straightened her clothes. She looked up, "Hello Santana". Santana nodded and looked with a suspicious eye from Rachel to me. I worried for moment, but that's just Santana. Finn stepped in to the kitchen with his hands full.

"Hey Rachel" He said and smiled. He putted down the beer and pulled a hand in front of him, for Rachel to shake.

"Hello Finn" She said and shook his hand. She stood a bit awkwardly in the room, before Brittany dragged her into the living to see the house. Ironically enough, since it's not her living here. The doorbell rang once more and I walked again to open it. I didn't got a chance before the door flew open.

"Don't worry, Puck is here" I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't" I said and closed the door after him.

"Hey Babe" Puck said and hugged him.

I hugged him back, "Hello Puck"

"Who is here?" He asked and took his jacket off.

"Santana, Brittany, Rachel and of course Finn. Kurt and Blaine are on their way" Pucks eyes brightened at the mention of Rachel.

"The little hot Jew is here already?" He smirked and checked his hair in the mirror. I nodded and rolled my eyes. "So, has she said anything about me?"

Idiot, "No she hasn't" Pucks face fell, but smirked again.

"She will later" He winked and walked out to meet the others. Before I got the chance to follow him and try to prevent him from being a pervert to Rachel, to doorbell rang again. I opened it and saw Kurt and Blaine.

"Sorry we're late. Someone couldn't decide what to wear. I'm Blaine" He said and smiled. He put his hand out for me to shake. I took it. Kurt huffed.

"Quinn. And it's fine. We were used to it in High School" I said and smiled. "Come in" They stepped in.

"Hi Quinn" Kurt said and gave a short hug.

"Hey Kurt" I said and smiled. I walked into the living room, were the others sat at the couch and talked. Or Puck talked with Finn about some football, and Brittany talked about the school with Rachel. I sat down next to Rachel and listened while they talked.

"Hey Kurt and Blaine" Rachel said and waved. They waved back before Kurt cleared his throat.

"Hey guys. So this is my boyfriend Blaine" He said and looked nervously around. Finn stood up to shake Blaine's hand.

"Hey Blaine. I'm Finn, Kurt's brother. It's great to meet you" He said and Blaine smiled.

"It's great to finally meet you too. Kurt's been talking a lot about you"

"All good I hope?" He said and grinned. Brittany jumped up and gave Kurt and Blaine a hug.

"Hello Kurt and Blaine! I'm so happy to meet you Blaine" She said.

"This energy ball is Brittany" Kurt said when they got free. "And that one is Santana" He pointed to Santana, who just nodded and kept looking at her nails. Rachel stood up and hugged them both. She stepped back and sat down next to me, a little closer than before. Santana lifted an eyebrow.

"Soo, when is the food ready?" Puck asked.

"In about half an hour" I said. He groaned and talked to Finn again. Brittany talked to Kurt and Blaine, about gay sharks or something weird like that. I looked to the side and saw Rachel looking at me. She blushed and smiled shyly. She bit her lip, trying not to look again and I couldn't help but chuckle. I focused on her lip, dying to kiss her right now. I looked up and now it was my turn to blush. Rachel smirked and chuckled.

"Anybody want a beer?" Finn's voiced interrupted our little moment. I groaned a bit. "You want one honey?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Okay" He said and kissed me before he looked around at the others. Only Puck said yes. I looked at Rachel, who focused on her hands. I tried to get her to look at me, but I could see how difficult it was for her. I looked up and saw Santana looking questionable at me with a raised eyebrow. I avoided her gaze and looked at Finn coming into the living room. Rachel was talking with Kurt about old school memories, so apparently Santana took this as a queue.

"Quinn? Can I talk to you?" She asked and smiled tightly. I nodded and stood up to follow her. Before I got the chance, I felt Santana grab my arms and dragging me into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked nonchalant, trying to avoid the upcoming fury of one Santana.

Santana scoffed, "Don't act like you don't fucking know Q!" She said angrily. "Don't think I didn't see that little eye fuck you and Rachel had going on. You're messing with people's feelings! Both Rachel's and Finn's. You have always said cheating wasn't right and now you're the one doing it. What is wrong with you?!"

"I.. I don't know! Okay?! Look, don't give me this lecture. Britt already has" I said.

Santana looked surprised "Britt knows? And you dragged her into all of this mess? I can't fucking believe you" Santana lifted her arms in exasperation. "You're an idiot, you know that right?" Santana poked me hard into my chest. "You better get your fucking act together! Cause this shit aint right" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, listen up. I'm not very keen of Finnessa in there, but I won't stand by and watch you hurt him or for the matter of fact the dwarf, because for some reason Brittany really like her. Get your shit together and stop being such a heartless ass" What?! I could feel the anger boiling up inside me.

"I'm not heartless!"

Santana scoffed. "That's all you had to say?" She rolled her eyes "Well, you pretty much seem like it. Are you even feeling bad about this?"

"YES!" I said rather loudly. I sighed and lowered my voice. "I feel like an ass! Okay? I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't stop it, and…" my voice quivered "and I don't like it. Rachel makes me feel alive and… I cant explain it, but I've always been with Finn and doing what people expected me to do"

"No shit Juno" Santana said.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop calling me that… I weren't even pregnant."

"I know… I just like to call you that" Santana smirked before putting on a more serious face. "Q… You need to stop this. Either with Finn or with Rachel" Before I could say anything, Finn's head appeared in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and smiled.

I plastered a smile on my face and turned around. "Yeah, we're just talking"

Finn nodded, "Okay, but can you please come on? Rachel and Kurt are discussing musicals. Me and Puck are bored and hungry"

"Sure. Dinner is ready. Come help me?" I asked and smiled. Finn came in and took food with him. I followed him, relieved to escape the conversation with Santana. I sat down and looked up to see Rachel's questioning gaze. I tried to smile reassuringly but failed.

"Soo Rachel…" Puck started while he filled his mouth with lasagna. "Where have you been hiding that hot piece of ass?" He wiggled with his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes as Rachel cleared her throat.

"While I kind of appreciate your, not so hidden compliment about my behind, I prefer if you didn't refer to it again. But to answer your question, in New York" She said.

"Uh, a city girl. I like that. Maybe we can talk about your experiences over dinner, what do you say hot Jew?" I could feel my heart hammering away and I waited what I would think of like forever for Rachel to respond.

"Seriously Puckerman. Get your dick inside your pants and take this somewhere else. It's not a goddamn dating show" Santana said annoyingly.

"I just want to show Rachel here, how we do it in Lima" Puck said with a smirk. I just wanted to punch him in his ugly face.

"Thank you, for your invitation, but I'll pass" Rachel said. I felt a relief streaming through my body and I smiled to her. I don't know why I'm so nervous about it, since she's gay. Puck's smirk dropped as she said no.

"Why not? I'm hot, you're hot. We'll bring hotness back into this place" I rolled my eyes again. Seriously I'm afraid they'll be stuck at some point. Finn could barely contain his laughter.

"I don't think you're her type Puck" Kurt said and kept eating.

Puck scoffed, "Of course I'm her type. I'm everyone's type. I'm a damn hot guy. Just look at these guns" He said and flexed his arms while grinning like a fool.

"Stop acting like a teenage boy Puck" I said and slapped his arms down.

"Still, I have to decline. To say it nicely, you got the wrong anatomy" Rachel said and smiled nervously. I heard Kurt, Blaine and Brittany giggle lowly. I couldn't help but join them. Santana just rolled her eyes and kept eating. Finn and Puck looked puzzled between us all.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. I swear sometimes he's so dumb that I don't know what to do with it.

"I'm well adjusted. I can show you" Puck said and smirked.

"For fuck sake!" Santana said loudly. "Listen dumb and dumber.. She's a muffmuncher!" Finn and Puck looked dumbfounded. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Gay… She's gay! Seriously…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter. Because of my lack of update, I choose to upload two chapters. Hope you like this one also.**

 **Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

"Ahh, why didnt you just say so?" Puck said and smiled.

"I didn't know how you would take a rejection. I've met a few guys who didn't take a rejection that well" Rachel said earnestly.

"Seriously? Those guys were jerks. I'm not that kind of a guy. I respect people and their choice and if you didn't know. I'll beat down any one who gets in Kurt, Santana or Brittany's way. They're my peeps" He took a big sip of his beer before continuing "And if you like the vag, then it's up to you" He said and shrugged.

"Great to know" Rachel said and smiled broadly.

We all sat chit chattering about nothings and enjoying the food, when I noticed Finn had went awfully quiet. I could see he was a bit confused and I was a bit nervous for what stupid thing he probably would say.

"You don't look gay" He suddenly said and I frowned at him. I could see the others doing the same. Inclusive a big eye roll from Santana.

"And what do you exactly mean by that?" I asked annoyingly. I looked to Rachel, who looked a bit offended, but she didn't say anything. Finn looked a little embarrassed, like no one was supposed to hear it.

"I-I mean.. You don't act like one.. and dress like one" He stammered away. Santana scoffed loudly.

"So, Britt and I do?"

Finn's face grew redder. "No, I don't mean it like that, but you guys kiss and are together and stuff.."

"So, I don't act gay because I don't go wandering around kissing girls all the time?" Rachel asked harshly "Should I dress manlier for you? Is that the only perspective you have of lesbians? Or haven't you been looking at Santana and Brittany? They dress normally, like every else gay people do." Finn's eyes widened more at Rachel's outburst.

"I didn't mean it like that. With Kurt and Blaine you can see it." I face palmed.

"Hey!" Kurt piped, "What do you mean by that?"

Finn scratched his neck, probably trying to find a way out of this conversation. "I mean.. you guys dress differently, so people just know that you are gay"

"So a man can't dress properly without being labeled as gay?" Blaine asked offended.

Santana snorted. "Pff! Nothing about Hummel's dressing is, NOT screaming gay". Brittany lay a hand on Santana's arm and looked disapprovingly at her. Santana looked down for a minute until she caught me smirking at her. She gave me a death stare, before shrugging and listening to the conversation again.

"Just because I know how to dress fabulous. You are just jealous" Kurt huffed and sat back with crossed arms.

"Yeah, totally" Santana smirked. I giggled a bit and caught Rachel's eyes. I smiled and got a shy smile back, before she cleared her throat.

"I think you got the wrong impression of homosexuals, Finn. There is every kind of us and you can't assume everyone is the same. Because we definitely aren't, but if you would excuse me.." Rachel said and put down the tablecloth. I looked questionably at her; "I have to go find some random girl on the street and molest her" She smiled brightly. Everybody laughed except Finn, who sat with his mouth open. Puck clapped him on his back and laughed louder. Finn was about to say something.

"Okay. Let's just stop this topic now and let's get into the living room" I said and stood up. Everybody went to the living room, except for Rachel. She stood back and started to gather the plates. "You don't have to do this. Why don't you just go and join the others?" I asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I want to" She smiled the big lovely smile that I had grown fond of. She followed me into the kitchen and sat the plates down in the sink. "Shall I help you wash it?"

"No, I'll do that later. Or make Finn do it. Either way, later" I said and smiled. I leaned against the kitchen table across from Rachel. We stood looking at each other for a moment. "So, I had a really great time last night"

"I did too. Too bad we had to end it so shortly" Rachel said smiling.

"Yeah" I fiddled with the hem of my dress. "Maybe we could do it again? It could be dinner first, at that Italian place and perhaps a movie afterwards?" I asked hopefully.

"I would like that" Rachel said "Maybe this time we could actually watch the movie" She added playfully.

"Maybe…" I blushed and looked down. Rachel laughed heartily and my heart fluttered at the sound. I looked up and into her eyes. I could get lost in them. She is so caring and the way she looks at me, makes me feel like, I'm the world to her. I know it sounds weird, after all we hadn't known each other for that long, but I get that feeling that, she knows me better than Finn does. Oh god… Finn. Santana is right. I can't keep doing this to him. Why am I such a jerk?

"Quinn?" Rachel asked softly. I blinked a couple of times and looked at her.

"Sorry, did you say something? I guess I zoned out"

Rachel smiled, "I guess you did" She said and put a soft hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

I blushed. "So many things" I said quietly. Rachel let her hand down.

"Maybe, someday you can tell me about it?" She asked.

"Yeah… " I straightened. "So did you ask anything?" Rachel looked down for a moment, but smiled again when she looked at me. I know, it was the wrong answer. I don't know why I said it like that.

"Yes. I asked if you wanted to join the others." As Rachel asked, Santana came into the kitchen.

"Are you coming or what? And take some beer and cokes with you. " I rolled my eyes and nodded. I opened the fridge to take some cokes and beers. With my hands full, I turned to Rachel.

"Coming Rach?" I asked.

"Nope. Berry and me are having a little talk" Santana said and smirked. Both Rachel's and I's eyes widened at that.

"A-about what?" I nervously asked.

"Oh, nothing you should worry about Quinnie" She said sweetly and with a smug face.

"Stop calling me that!" I said through gritted teeth. Rachel giggled.

"Don't worry Q. I won't hurt her. Now, get your ass out of the room" Santana said. I scowled at her and reluctantly left the room. When I entered the living room, Finn and Puck were in a discussion about some game.

"Beer!" Puck said loudly and took them.

"Help yourself" I muttered and sat down next to Kurt and Blaine. "Beer or coke?" I asked them.

"Beer" Blaine said and took it from my hand.

"I guess you still don't drink beer?" I said and handed a coke to Kurt. He smiled and reached for it.

"You guessed right" He said. I opened my own can of coke and took a sip.

"How is it going?" I asked them.

"Oh, it's going great. I just finished a new collection and hopefully, we'll start next week producing it. And about Christmas, it will hit the stores around the country" Kurt said excitedly. I smiled widely.

"That's great, Kurt. What about you, Blaine?"

He took a sip of his beer. "It's pretty much the same. I finally got the promotion to be partner at the firm. I work as a lawyer. So, now I get the big cases" he said and put an arm around Kurt.

"That's lovely" I said and smiled. Kurt looks so happy. He really deserves this.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. How about you Quinn? Kurt's been telling quite a lot about the former popular HBIC Quinn Fabray."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. " I laughed nervously. Kurt laid a hand on my arm and smiled comfortingly.

"It's not bad, Quinn. Some of it was, but you changed. So, don't worry" Kurt said.

"Well, I'm doing fine. Working and other stuff" I said and shrugged. Kurt send me a look, like he knew something. I suddenly felt nervous.

"So, you work with Rachel, right?" Kurt asked. I nodded. "What do you think of her?"

"Not now, Kurt" Blaine whispered lowly, but I heard him.

"What do you mean by that, Blaine?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said and fiddled with his beer.

"Well, you obviously meant something" I said a tad angrier than I meant to.

"He didn't mean anything, Quinn. It's just a question. Rachel wanted to go to Broadway and now she's a teacher. Kind of a turnover, don't you think? So, what do you think of her?"

I looked suspicious at him, but decided to answer anyway. "I think she's a good colleague and yes, she told me about Broadway, but everybody changes their dreams sometimes, right? Anyway, I like her. She's fun, kind and I love talking with her.." I stopped myself and blushed. I looked at Finn, to see if he heard any of it, but he was engrossed in conversation with Puck. Kurt and Blaine smiled knowingly, and Kurt was about to say something, when Santana and Rachel entered the room.

"Where's Britt?" Santana asked.

"I'm here" Brittany said and sat down on the couch. "I was just in the bathroom and then mom called." Santana joined her. "She wanted to know if you're home on Wednesday."

"I don't know yet, babe. I'll check it, when we're back home, okay?" Brittany nodded and cuddled into her. I looked up to see Rachel standing a bit awkward in the room.

"You can sit her, Rach" I said and patted the empty place next to me.

"Thank you" She said and sat down. I locked eyes with Santana, who just smirked and whispered something in Brittany's ear. Brittany looked up and nodded, while smiling brightly. Rachel took a sip of her coke and turned towards Brittany. "Did you see the documentary about penguins the other night? The one you talked about."

Brittany nodded, "Yes I did. Santana did too. She didn't want to, but I told her, that I wouldn't do that thing in bed that…" Santana stopped her with a hand over her mouth.

"Not now, Britt" She said blushing. Everybody looked like they absolutely didn't need hear what was about to come out of Brittany's mouth.

"Ehm, okay Brittany. What did you think of it?" She asked. I watched Rachel getting all excited about the topic. She's so cute. She caught me looking and smiled shyly. I blushed because I got caught and looked down. I took a sip of my coke, and looked up at Rachel again. She tried subtly to look at me from the corner of her eyes. I tried not to laugh at how adorable she looked.

"Does anybody need a beer or other drinks?" Finn's voice startled me and I looked up at him. Everybody except Puck, shook their heads.

"No thanks, Finn. Blaine and I will be leaving soon. We have a plane to catch tomorrow morning." Kurt said. Finn nodded and walked out to grab some for him and Puck.

"Are you already leaving?" I asked.

"Yes. I have some business to tend to. Next time we'll be here a little longer" Blaine said and stood up. Kurt soon followed. Rachel also stood and walked over to hug them both.

"We'll see you soon Rachel. I've already booked those tickets to Wicked. Now you have to come" Kurt said and smiled. Rachel laughed.

"Yes, I can hear that. I'll find a way then. Have a good trip home and take care of each other, okay?" She said. "I can't do it from here". Both Kurt and Blaine laughed and nodded. She hugged them both tightly, before stepping back to let others through.

"It was nice, Kurt and great to meet you, Blaine. Maybe next time, we could chat a bit more" Finn said and briefly hugged Kurt, and shook hands with Blaine. Brittany took the chance to give them both a squeezing hug and Santana only nodded. I followed them out to the door.

"It was a lovely dinner, Quinn. Thank you for invitation and it was a nice evening" Blaine said and hugged me.

I smiled; "Thank you for coming. I was great meeting you" I said.

"I'll go start the car" He said and walked outside. I stood while Kurt took his jacket on.

"It was great seeing you again, Quinn, and indeed, it was a lovely dinner. I hope when we're back in town someday again, we could meet up again? Maybe ask Mercedes if she has the time? Are you still talking to her?"

"Yes, sometimes. She's busy with her talkshow in LA. But we still talk sometimes. I could ask her one day." I said.

"Oh, that could be great. I miss my sassy black girl." He said and laughed. I laughed with him.

"Yeah, she could be quite a handful, but that's Mercedes. But it would be great seeing you and Blaine again." I said. Kurt hugged me and smiled. He turned around to the door, but stopped. He turned to me with a sudden serious expression.

"Quinn. I like Finn. He's been a great stepbrother to me, and while he's not the sharpest knife, I don't like it when he gets hurt" I must have looked confused, even though inside I knew what he meant. "I know about you and Rachel. She told me and I already told her about my standing in this, but Rachel is really smitten with you, don't tell her I said that, and I can see it's requited." I was stunned for a moment and kind of joyful about Rachel. There was a loud horn outside. "That's my cue. Take care of yourself and you know what to do, honey" He said and hugged me before he walked out to the car. I watched them drive away. So apparently, everybody knows about us. Okay, not everybody. Not the man who are supposed to know. I groaned out in frustration.

"Is everything okay?" I turned around and saw Rachel.

"Yes, yes. I just.." Rachel looked skeptically at me with a raised eyebrow. "No, it's not… But I can't talk about it right now. Not with the others here" I said and motioned to the living room. There was a sudden outburst of laughter from the room. Rachel nodded and took her jacket.

"I think I'll head home. Thank you for tonight, Quinn. It was nice meeting your friends and so."

"Already?" I said a tad disappointed.

"Yes. I've promised my dads to eat brunch with them tomorrow and it's getting kind of late" She said.

"Okay, can I call you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course" She said and smiled sweetly. I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart" I whispered.

"Goodnight Quinn" Rachel said and stepped out of the house. She was still on the porch when I stepped out.

"Rachel, wait" I said and closed the door. I took quick steps towards her and kissed her. Instantly I could feel her hands in my hair as my hands roamed her back. I deepened the kiss and pushed her up against the wall. We parted and I leaned my forehead against hers. "Sorry. I didn't want you to leave without a kiss".

"I'm not complaining" She said and smiled. I gave a small peck and stepped back.

"Goodnight Rach" I said.

Rachel giggled. "Goodnight Quinn" She walked to her car and I watched her. She glanced back and smiled. I smiled back and walked inside. I closed the door and took a deep breath, before walking into the living room again.

"Hey babe. Come here" Finn said and grabbed my hand. I lost my balance and tumbled down on his lap. I could clearly smell the beer on his breath, as he began to kiss my neck.

"Not now, Finn" I said and moved a bit. It was a bit awkward since Santana, Brittany and Puck watched us. Puck smirked, while Santana looked downright disgusted.

"We are going home. It's late" Santana said and stood up with Brittany. I pleaded with my eyes for them to stay, but Santana ignored me. "We'll let ourselves out. Come on, Puck"

Puck looked surprised, "Hey! I don't want to go home yet".

"Yes, you will" She said and grabbed him. "Bye". Brittany stood a bit waving before Santana also dragged her with her. Suddenly there were quiet in the house. I felt a hand on my thigh. I removed it and stood up.

"I said no, Finn"

"Oh come on babe" He said and stood up swaying. He took a step towards me, but couldn't hold his balance, so he leaned against me.

"God, how much did you drink?" I asked. He held on to me tight and tried to kiss me. I dodged his try, but he did not stop. "I'm not dragging your ass upstairs, when you're like that. Now stop that, and lay down on the couch" I said and dragged him over to the couch. He felt down on the couch but not without dragging me down with him. He held me tight as his hands roamed around my body. "Finn. Stop it" apparently, he didn't hear me. I hit him hard on his arm and he let go of me. I stood up and straightened my dress.

"Ouch. Why did you do that?" he asked and pouted, while he caressed his arm.

"I told you, I didn't want to and you wouldn't listen. You're drunk, Finn"

"Hey! I am not drunk! I'm perfectly fine" He said and tried to sit up. He failed as he fell down on floor.

"Yeah, perfectly fine" I mocked.

"Oww" It sounded from the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Finn sat up. "Yeah"

"Good" I said and sat down next to him. There was a bit quiet as we both sat, starring out in the room.

"I didn't know Rachel was gay" He said and sounded a bit more sober.

I shrugged. "How could you? I haven't told you"

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"I didn't think it mattered," I said.

"You have spent a lot of time with her lately"

"You spent a lot of time with Puck. You're not hearing me complaining about it" I said annoyed.

"I don't like you're spending that much time with her"

I laughed. "That's ridiculous. She is my colleague and a good friend. I work with her, so I can't avoid her, because you say so. And for the record, I'm spending time with Brittany and Santana. You don't say anything about them."

"It's not the same. I know those two, but nothing about Rachel. What if she try to do something?" He said.

"She's not"

"You don't know that" Finn said and sounded a bit angry.

"Finn, relax alright?" he nodded and stood up.

"I just want you to be careful, okay?" he said. I nodded. He walked slowly and carefully towards the stairs. I should say it now. It's the right time. I know he will be mad at me, but he should know.

"Finn?" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

I could feel my heartbeat increase. "I…" There was a moment of silence.

"You…?" He said and motioned encouragely.

"I love you. Sleep well" I finally said.

"I love you too babe" He walked upstairs and soon I could hear the bedroom door close. I sighed loudly and groaned. I'm such a coward. I sat staring out in the room, before grabbing the empty bottles and cans, to take to the kitchen. I didn't want to go to bed yet. I did the dishes and sat down at the kitchen island with my phone. It was 11.30pm, but I took the chance.

'Are you awake?' I wrote and put down the phone. The phone vibrated soon after.

'Yes. I couldn't sleep apparently'

'Well, I haven't tried yet. Trying to avoid bed right now. I miss you'

'I miss you too'

I smiled and felt a flutter in my stomach. 'Can I call you?' There went some time, before the phone vibrated again.

'Sorry. Went downstairs to get something to drink. Yes, you can call.' It called three times before she picked up.

"Hello Quinn"

"Hi Rach. What are you doing?"

"Relaxing, thinking about stuff. What about you?" She said.

"Just sitting here. Trying to avoid going to bed and Finn. What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Everything. Work, the audition… you" Again the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. There was silence for a moment but I could hear her breathing.

"Rach?"

"Are you going to leave him?" She asked quietly.

I sighed. It was the first time; Rachel had mentioned anything towards my relationship with Finn. "Yeah I am."

"Okay" Another break. "Good" She said. I smiled.

"When are you getting your answers about your audition?" I asked and changed the subject.

"The upcoming week. I certainly hope so"

"It's a step down from Broadway" I said and smiled. Rachel laughed quietly.

"Yes, but as I told you, Broadway isn't my thing anymore. Yes, I love to perform and that will never change, but you know. I got a change of heart. And being here isn't so bad" She said teasingly.

"Oh, it isn't?" What changed it?" I asked.

"A beautiful blonde"

"Do I have a reason to be jealous?" I asked.

"You should be. She's gorgeous"

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I really like her" Rachel said and I blushed a bit.

"I really like you too and I think you're quite stunning yourself"

"I'm glad to hear that" I could hear the smile.

"I know you don't have time tomorrow, but maybe Monday, we could grab our usually coffee and walk in the park?" I asked.

"Definitely" She said.

"Great"

"Who are you talking to?" I swirled around and saw Finn, standing in the doorway.

"Uhm, I have to go" I said and hung up. "Just Rachel. She called about some work"

Finn frowned. "It couldn't wait? It's over midnight"

"She's… She works hard and it was important. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Hmm, okay. You didn't wake me. I just wondered where you were. I heard your voice and walked downstairs. Are you coming to bed?" He asked and took some water.

"Ehm, yeah" I took my phone and walked upstairs. I sat down on the bed and wrote a quick text to Rachel.

'Sorry, Finn walked in and I kind of panicked. Sleep well and dream sweet. Goodnight beautiful' I put the down on the nightstand and changed my clothes to a pajamas pants and a t-shirt. I walked to the bathroom and removed my make-up. I have to be more careful, if I dont want him to discover it himself. I returned to the bedroom and saw Finn already in bed.

"You got a text" He mumbled.

"Okay, Goodnight" I said and laid down.

"Night" Finn said shortly. I checked my phone.

'It's okay. Sweet dreams. I'll miss you until Monday' I smiled to myself. I put the phone back down on the nightstand. I closed my eyes and dosed off rather quickly. What a day…


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! It's not so long, but I hope you like it :)**

I woke up early the next morning to an empty bed. Not that it mattered, but it was somewhat odd, since Finn never are up before ten in the weekends. I walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Finn was standing with his back to me, preparing some food. He sang along to some old song, we sang in Glee club.

"Good morning?" I said cautiously. He turned around and smiled.

"Morning babe" He came over and kissed me. "I bought these for you and made breakfast" He pointed to a bouquet of roses and stood proudly.

"Oh… they are pretty. Thank you Finn" I don't know what has gotten into him. This is kind of scary, since he almost never buys me flowers.

"I was out buying food and I saw these. Just as pretty as you" He grabbed me and held me tight to give me a kiss.

"That was… nice of you" What is wrong with him. I stood confused as he let go of me to take the burned plate of toast and eggs and placed it on the table.

"Dig in" He said and sat down. I followed and we began eating, or I at least tried to. "So I thought we could do something today?"

"Mm, what do you have in mind?" I said and took a sip of my coffee. I nearly coughed at the taste. I remember why I always cook in this house. Many years together and he still haven't learned to cook or make a decent cup of coffee.

"Well…" he said and again looked rather proud of himself. "I have made dinner reservation at Mario's, and before that we could take a little trip somewhere" I nodded, but really didn't feel like going anywhere with Finn today.

"Uhm yeah, that sounds good" Finn smiled widely, so it must had been the correct answer.

"Great! Now, eat up and then we can get ready" He said and took a big mouth full of eggs.

"Okay"

An hour later and we both sat in Finn's truck, music quietly playing in the background. As we passed the city line, I turned to Finn. "Where are we going?"

"Just enjoy the trip, babe" I cringed. I've started to really hate him calling me that. Fifteen minutes later, we stopped at, what appeared, as a small festival.

"A flower festival?" I asked not believing this. Why the hell would he drag me to this?

"Yes! I knew you would like it" Finn grinned stupidly. I groaned on the inside of this stupid ass. I like flowers, I think they're pretty, but that's it. Idiot. Oh, he's looking at me.

"Yeah, it's great" I lied. Finn parked and we stepped out of the truck. Finn came quickly to my side, to hold my hand. We headed towards the entrance, when I spotted people I knew. Oh god no… My parents. "You invited my parents?!" I hissed. "I thought you said it was just us today?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it mattered" He said and scratched his neck in some kind of apology. Stupid…

"Hello Quinn" My mother said and hugged me.

"Hi mom" I hugged her back and turned to my dad. "Hi dad".

"Hi honey" He said and kissed me on the cheek. He shook hands with Finn. "Finn. This isn't really a place for us, but I saw a tent over there for us men" He said and grinned. I turned to Finn and glared at him.

"No beer" I said. Dad laughed and placed a hand on Finns shoulder.

"Don't worry honey, I'll take good care of him" He said and dragged Finn with him.

"That's what I'm afraid of" I mumbled.

"Oh, Quinnie. Your dad is just messing with you. He'll behave" Mom said. "Come on. We have a lot to look at" I sighed and followed her into the flower chaos. I certainly wasn't in the mood for all of this. I just wanted to relax and enjoy a movie with Rachel. As my mother gushed about the latest gossip in her country club, as if I even care or know those people, I tuned out and my train of thoughts went to Rachel. "Quinn?"

"Ehm, yeah?"

"You're not listening. It's not proper behavior for a lady" She scolded me. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady!"

"I know mom. Sorry"

"It's alright. Oh my, Quinnie, look at these beautiful azalea's" I took the freedom, as my mother talked to a woman about the flowers, to sit down and text Rachel.

' **I miss you. Are you having a good day?' - Q** Soon I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took my phone and smiled.

' **Yes. I'm having a pretty decent day. I miss you too. What about your day?' - R**

' **Finn decided to drag me to a flower festival, outside of Lima. Besides that, he took the decency to invite my parents. So, I'm pretty much stuck here with my mother babbling about flowers and everything else. Good to hear' - Q**

"Are you coming, Quinn?" My mother asked. I nodded and followed her. We walked side by side without talking for a little while. At least the sun was shining and it wasn't cold. "Soo… Has Finn asked you yet?" I frowned.

"Asked me what?"

"The proposal!"

"Oh! No, he hasn't" And thank God for that. I couldn't handle that right now.

"I bet he would soon enough. He's such a good man and as soon as you're married, the grandchildren will come!" My mother gushed and had a dreamy look. She linked her arm with mine.

"Yeah…" I said as she kept talking about the future she apparently had planned for us.

"… and then you can quit your job" My eyes widened.

"I what?" I shrieked, "Quit my job? Why?" I can't believe what I'm hearing. My mother stopped and looked confused at me.

"When you and Finn gets children, it's a mother's duty to stay home" She said. I shook my head.

"No no no no. That's not going to happen. Yes, some time I'll be home, but I would not give up my career"

My mother looked shocking at me. "But it's a woman's job to take care of the house and the children"

"No, mom. It's 2016! Look around and open your eyes. It's not like that anymore" I said. I cant believe this woman.

"But, Quinn…"

"No. Let's not talk about it here, okay?" She nodded and we proceeded our walk. I checked my phone and saw a text from Rachel.

' **That don't sound like fun. I bet you wouldn't have had much fun here either. My fathers has an argument about which Lion King Movie is the best. It's getting kind of embarrassing' - R**

I giggled as I read the text. My mother looked at me. "Who are you texting?"

"Rachel" I said.

' **It sounds more fun than being here :)' –Q**

"Who is Rachel?" She asked. I waved a hand, to motion it was nothing.

"Just a friend and a colleague of mine"

' **Maybe next time you could join us? Either way, I bet you're the prettiest among all the pretty flowers' – R.** I blushed and I guess my mother must have noticed, because she narrowed her eyes at me.

' **You're sweet. But that was just corny. ;) I will text you later, okay? My mom watching me and getting a bit frustrated' – Q**

"Are you hungry?" My mother asked and pointed to a sandwich stand. I shook my head.

"No. Finn made a big breakfast. Even though it was burned, some of it was eatable," I said and chuckled.

"That was sweet of him. But you'll think he would had learned to cook at some point" She said.

"Yeah, but that's Finn" My mother laughed and nodded. We walked in silence as we passed several stands with different flowers. I spotted Finn with my dad and frowned as my dad nodded and shook Finn's hand. "What's that about?" I ask my mother.

She shrugged, "I don't know". We walked over to them.

"My girls!" My dad yelled and smiled. Finn came over and laid his arm around my shoulder.

"Did you have fun, babe?" He asked and kissed my head.

"It was fine" I said. He smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"Good, but we better get going, if we're planning to change clothes before dinner" He said

"Later?" My mother asked.

"Yes ma'am. I invited Quinn out to Mario's tonight" Finn said and smiled.

"Oh, that sounds great! That place makes the most delicious pasta"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it's great" He smiled to me. "Are you ready, babe?"

"Yes. Let's go. Bye mom and dad. It was nice" I hugged them both. I know I was a little cold, but I just wanted to go home.

"Bye honey, Have a good evening and call me next week, okay?" My mom said. I nodded and walked away with Finn to the car. He grabbed my hand and smiled brightly. I guess one of us had a good day. Five minutes later and we sat in the car back to Lima. Both in silence. I felt my phone vibrate, so I grabbed it and saw it was Rachel.

' **I miss you so bad. I really want to see you. I know we saw each other last night, but… yeah" – R**. I smiled to myself and began to write back.

' **I really miss you too. I cant today, Finn had plans for us all day and I cant let him down :( '–Q**

"Who are you texting?" I jumped. I had totally forgot about Finn sitting right there.

"Just Rachel" I said. Finn huffed and rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing" He mumbled and kept quiet. I glared at him, but said nothing. My phone vibrated again.

' **:( It's okay. Have fun.' –R**. I frowned. It seemed cold, but I let it slide. I looked out the window, at the trees passing by.

Later in the evening, we sat in the restaurant. Finn kept talking about work or again, something Puck did. I think Finn is looking up to Puck or something. I really would like to bring Rachel here, but how do I precisely do that. I sighed loudly and massaged my temples. "Are you okay, babe?" Finn asked and looked concerned.

"Not exactly" I mumbled.

"Are you not enjoying it?"

I sighed again. "Finn… I have to tell you something."

"Yeah? What?" He smiled and waited for me to continue. I fiddled with my hands underneath the table.

"Ehm… You know"

"I don't"

"Okay…" I bail again. "I would have planned it as surprise but I cant. Your birthday, we're going to hold a party" His eyes lit up. He's like a kid, when it comes to birthdays. "I have talked to Puck about it and he's in on it too"

"That's great, Quinn! I love a good party. Don't feel bad, that you couldn't surprise me. It's fine" He said and held my hand. I smiled and hit myself in my mind. We eat the rest of the food in silence and I have a beginning headache, which won't go away.

"Can we go home? I have a nagging headache" I said and smiled apologetically.

"Of course. Go to the car, while I pay for this" He said and motioned for the waiter to come forward. I stood up, put on my jacket and walked outside to the car. It was somewhat chill outside this evening, but it was a starry night. It would definitely had been a lovely evening to a walk in the park with Rachel. Finn came out and opened the car door for me to get in. I sat inside and soon after Finn was next to me to drive us home. Thank god, it wasn't that far away. As soon as the car stopped in our driveway, I was out of the car and inside the house. I walked straight upstairs and into the bathroom to change. When I came out, Finn was waiting for me.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yeah. I just want to lay down and relax for a few hours. I've got some essays that still need to get graded" I said. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for a nice day" I laid down and put the cover over me.

"Your welcome" He smiled and kissed my head. "I'll go downstairs and watch some football. Get better, okay?" He said.

"Yeah" I mumbled and closed my eyes. I woke up to Finn's bad breath and snoring right in my face. I groaned and turned to see the clock. 4.34 am. Of course, I slept that long. I stood up and took a quick trip to the bathroom, before walking downstairs to the office. I really need to grade those essays. God, I've been so lazy about work lately. Everything has been about Rachel and Finn not noticing. I sat down, started with the first one, already groaning about the theme. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a bad teacher, since they won't learn, but then I remember, that all students at one point is lazy in their lives. I stared at the clock, noticing it was time to get ready or I'll be late. Finn was still sleeping, while I walked around the room, finding clothes. "Finn?" I nudged his shoulder, but all he did was to turn around and mumble something. "Finn…" Still no answer. "FINN!" I said rather loudly and shook him. He shot up and looked at me both with sleepy and angry eyes.

"What!"

"Aren't you late?" I said in a sickening sweet tone. I put on my cardigan and smiled sweetly.

"Huh?"

"Its 7.30" Finn's eyes widened comically

"What?! I was supposed to meet at seven. I had a deal with Puck" He jumped out of bed to look at his phone. "I have 2 missed calls from him. Great" He mumbled the last part. He speed walked around the room, looking for his clothes. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up? I told you about this yesterday"

I shrugged "I thought you could wake up by yourself, or at least set a clock. By the way, I had some essays to finish and last… I'm not your mother" I took my phone. "I have to go, or else I'll be late" I waved and went downstairs. I grabbed my bag and walked out to my car. Once I was in my car, I turned on the radio. A song caught my ears and I turned up for the radio.

 _I'm serious, serious_

 _Losing myself_

 _I'm curious, curious_

 _Where this might end_

 _How I like to feel, oohhh_

 _Her eyes on me_

 _When I look away_

 _'Cause she is so beautiful_

 _And I'm afraid of breaking her_

 _And I feel like_

 _I am an elephant in a porcelain shop_

 _I wanna lay her down in a sea of roses everywhere, and just float away_

 _I wanna carry her all around town_

 _And I'll show her to everybody_

 _But I feel like_

 _I am an elephant in a porcelain shop_

 _An elephant in a porcelain shop,_

 _Oh, how I wish that I wouldn't break everything around me_

I couldn't help but relate a bit to the lyrics. I can't keep myself away from Rachel, and I have started to conclude that I want to be with her. However, I'm afraid to break everything around me and hurt the people I love. Because that's what I'm doing right now. I sighed, turned off the engine and grabbed my bag to walk inside the school.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another new chapter! Hope you like this one also :) There is some singing in this one soo… Fat – Rachel.** _**Cursive – Quinn.**_

I walked down the empty hallway towards the teachers' lounge. I stopped when I saw brown hair in the corner of my eye. I stepped inside the empty classroom, beside from Rachel. I leaned against the doorframe watching her sitting at her desk, mumbling to herself. Cute… I smiled softly at her. Rachel looked up. "What?" She said and frowned "Oh, Quinn" She smiled the sweet smile that I adore. "Did you just say I was cute?" She arched an eyebrow and smirked. My smile fell and I felt a heat in my face as the embarrassment hit me with full force.

"Did I just say it out loud? God…" I groaned and hid my face in my hands. I heard a chuckle and peeked through my fingers, to see an amused Rachel smile to me. I stepped closer into the classroom. "Enough about embarrassing me. What are you doing?" I leaned against her desk and looked down on her.

"Just checking my notes for today. I like to be prepared, you know" I nodded knowingly, remembering what she said to me. "How was your date with Finn?" I noticed her sad tone.

"Ehm. Not so great. You know about the boring festival, but after that, we just went eating. Got home early and then I went to bed. I slept all evening and night. I woke up early to get some work done, but that's it" Rachel nodded and looked down on her notes again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said.

"There's something. Tell me" I said.

"I'm just a tad jealous," She mumbled, not looking at me. I was a bit surprised. It's not often she mention anything about the relationship with Finn, or her feelings about it.

"Sorry" I said softly, but meaning it. She just shrugged. "Rachel, look at me" She looked up and I could see the sadness in her eyes. It hurt my heart to see her like that. I motioned for her to stand up and she did. She wouldn't look me into the eyes, but kept staring at the ground. I stroked her cheek, before I lifted her chin to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I want you, baby and nobody else. I promise you" Rachel nodded and without a thought to the surroundings, I leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. I tried to make her sure of my intentions and put all of my feelings in that kiss. Give her a promise that I meant what I'm saying. Rachel's hand caressed my neck, before pushing me and deepened the kiss. Her other hand was in my hair. I wrapped my arms around waist and held her close to me. I backed her up against the desk and kissed her like never before. It was just lips and teeth, but I couldn't get enough of her. Sadly for me, air is needed so we broke apart and leaned our forehead against each other's.

"I missed you" She whispered and smiled.

"I missed you too" I said breathless and matched her smile. I kissed her softly and took a step away from her. It was just in time, as a few students came walking into the room.

"Good morning Miss Berry" A female student said and smiled. Rachel replied and smiled politely. I cleared my throat.

"See you at lunch?" I asked.

"Of course" Rachel said and smiled. I nodded and walked to my own classroom. I hadn't even noticed the time. I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I had almost reached the classroom, when I heard a very familiar splash. No, I thought Figgins had gotten rid of that damn machine. He's seriously an incompetent principal, not that it was better when Sue was it, but either way. I whirled around and walked towards the roaring laughter. I flew around the corner and saw Kathy standing in a pool of red slushie, frozen to the spot, with the sticky red liquid running down her face.

"Oh, so the little girl is going to cry" A boy said and laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been a whore and got yourself pregnant, bitch…" Another boy said.

"What's going on here?!" I roared down the hallway. The students stopped laughing and decided to hurry away. Wise decision. Two jocks tried to follow. "Stop right there. You're not going anywhere" I said harshly. "Kathy, go to the bathroom and try to get the slushy out, okay?" She nodded; "I'll be right with you" I said softly and watched her walk away. I channeled my inner HBIC and glared at the two boys. "What in the world do you two think you're doing?!" They didn't look at me. "Follow me. I think, or I want, Figgins to talk to you two and then I'll talk to Coach Beiste" The two boys looked incredible nervous when I mentioned the coach. I walked into Figgins office.

"What now?" He moaned and looked up. "Miss Fabray. What do you want now?"

I rolled my eyes. Typical… "These two" I motioned towards the boys. "They decided it was funny to throw a slushie, which I by the way thought you had got rid of since the incident back then, at a girl. A pregnant girl I must say" I crossed my arms. "What will you do about that?"

"I see…" Figgins muttered. I fear he won't take this seriously, as usually. "Well, leave it to me, Miss Fabray. You have classes to teach" I nodded, turned around and walked towards the bathroom, where I guessed Kathy should be. I know I have a class, but my students' health is so much more important. I carefully stepped inside the bathroom and saw Kathy sitting on the floor, crying silently. Her hoodie laid on the floor, in a pool of slushie. Kathy herself was slushiefree. "Are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"No…" She said and I heard some sniffles.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not right now"

"Okay" I nodded "I guess, from the lack of hearing from you, your conversation with your parents went well?" There were some sniffle sound again.

"Yeah, there were pretty great. Disappointed in me, but they didn't kick me out. They told me that they'll be here for me all the way"

I lay a hand on her shoulder, "That's great, Kathy" She nodded and gave a small smile. I looked at my watch. "I have to go. You too I guess. We have some classes we need to attend, don't you think?" I stood up and Kathy followed. "What classes do you have?"

"Math with Miss Berry"

"Okay, if there's anything, just tell her you were with me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Good" I was about to walk out. "Oh, Kathy?" She raised her head and looked at me "Don't let anything bring you down. Especially not some idiots like those two. You're a strong girl and one mistake is not ruining your life. Turn it around and walk with your head high"

"I'll do that Miss Fabray. I promise you" She whispered.

"Great. Now, go to class" I smiled and walked out of the bathroom. When I finally made it to class, the students were sitting chatting and being a bit loud. "Sorry about my delay. Let's get started, shall we?" I said and started talking about the latest topic we went through. The class went fast, probably because there wasn't much left of it. "Okay, I know you want your essays back, and I'll give it to you tomorrow. Therefore, because you got a lazy teacher, you'll get no homework until next time. Now, have a good day" I said and packed my bag. "Lucas, can I talk to you?" I asked when I saw him walking by.

"Yeah" He shrugged and sat down again. "What's up?"

"I haven't got your essay yet. Are there a reason for your delay?" I asked and sat down on the desk. Lucas shrugged and looked bored. "You know. It's the third time, you do this. If you keep this up, you will fail this class and it's definitely not in my interest, or yours I think. However, that is fact and if I don't remember correctly, we had this kind of conversation before"

"Whatever" He said and looked everywhere else than on me. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"You have to take this seriously. I don't want to be after you all the time"

"Then don't. No one is fucking asking you. I really don't care about your stupid shit and stupid essays!" He said and abruptly stood up. "I got my football and that's all that matters" He left the room, before I could reply to his words. I shook my head and took my bag. I need to talk to the coach then.

"Great…" I mumbled and walked to my next class. Later when the bell rang to lunch, I really needed a break. Sometimes the students really push you to the limits, and I feel sorry for those who had to put up with us back then. Even though most of them are still working here. I walked to the teachers' lounge and saw Rachel sitting with Chris standing over her tiny frame. I walked over and caught the ending of a sentence,

"…So we could meet at Breadstix, shall we say about 7pm tomorrow night?" Chris asked trying to be charming. I frowned and felt a pang of jealousy.

"What?" I spilled out, before stopping myself.

"I'm asking Rachel out" Chris said and smirked, as if she already accepted his offer. He kept his gaze on the smaller woman, waiting for an answer. I watched Rachel, sitting quite uncomfortable.

"That's nice of you, Chris, but I have to say no" Rachel said and smiled apologetically. His smile felt instantly and a frown appeared instead.

"Oh…Okay then" He said and almost walked away, before turning again "Are you sure?" Rachel nodded. Chris nodded himself and sat down at another table. He kept staring at Rachel.

"I didn't think he would have the guts to actually ask you out" I said and sat down. Rachel looked up at me from her sandwich.

"You knew he would ask me?"

I shrugged, "Well yeah… But I tried to talk him out of it. I guess it didn't work" I said and took a sip of my coffee.

"No, apparently it didn't. Why did you try that?"

I looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Err… because, you know…" Think fast think fast "We had other teachers who tried to date and that didn't end well and there were a lot of drama etc. That's why Mr. Shue, ehm Shuester isn't here. He's out trying to mend things" I sad trying to avoid the real reason. Somehow, Rachel could see right through me.

"You're cute when you're jealous" She smirked and took the last of her sandwich.

"I-I'm not…" I spluttered and blushed. Again avoiding the eye contact. I poked at the boring salad I brought today. I looked up and saw an arched eyebrow and a really-attitude. "Okay, maybe I am" I mumbled. Rachel just sat there smiling sadly. I wish I knew what was running through her head. She quickly put herself together.

"So, what are your plans today?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know yet"

"Do you want to do something?"

"Sure" I said and smiled. She smiled back.

"Great. I have glee club today, so after that we could meet up?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that's fine" I noticed that she kept looking behind and scowled sometimes. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"No, Chris is staring at me and it's quite uncomfortable." I looked back and saw Chris also scowling.

"Well, he's weird. Do you want to go? There's still plenty of time for a walk," I said and shielded Rachel from Chris's stare. She just nodded and packed her lunch together. We stood up and walked out of the room. Brittany came just as we stepped out the room.

"Hi Quinn and Rachel!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hey Brittany. Where have you been?" I asked

"I had some stuff to do. It took a bit more of my time, than I thought I would. Where are you two going?"

"Anywhere but in there" Rachel murmured. Brittany frowned.

Before she could ask, I interrupted her. "Chris asked her out, and she said no. Now, he is sitting there like a rejected angry puppy. So, Rachel was uncomfortable" I said. "He kept staring at her, like she was some kind of meat. Seriously…" Brittany smiled, while Rachel just smirked at me. "I mean…"

"We get it, Quinn. It's just kind of double standards. Don't you think?" Brittany said and patted me on my shoulder before walking inside the room. I stood for a moment dumbfounded by her response, until I felt Rachel tugging on my hand.

"Come on, we're losing time and I had a bit of an agenda" She grinned and almost dragged me to the auditorium. She opened a door to the backstage and before I knew it, she had pushed me inside the darkness. It was pitch black and I felt Rachel's hand grazed my own. Or I hope it was her.

"Rach?" I heard nothing. "Rachel?" I asked out in the room again. It creeped me out, standing alone in the darkness. "Seriously, Rach… Stop this" Suddenly I felt two arms around my waist.

"Stop what?" She whispered into my ear.

"You're a little creepy" I said and heard her chuckle lightly.

"Maybe… But my guess is, that you like it" She whispered and placed light kisses on my neck. I tilted my head to the side, to give her more space.

"You guessed right," I whispered back, enjoying her lips on my neck. Her hands started roaming my body; her hands were under my shirt, and I liked the feeling of her soft hands on my skin. Her hands exploring my upper body, made me go crazy and when her hand grazed lightly right under my breast, I moaned.

"You like it?" She whispered.

"Mmh…"

"Good" She said and I chuckled. Her hand slipped under my bra and lightly grazed my nipple. I buckled back into her body at the feeling. I turned around and captured her soft lips. It was all lips and teeth, as if we couldn't get enough of each other. I really just wanted to feel her against me. Without knowing how, Rachel again had me up against a wall. Her tongue licks my bottom lip and I granted her access. It felt like heaven and just wanted more. It burned on the pit of my stomach and I wanted some kind of release. My hands fell to her ass, oh god, that ass… Without a hitch, I grabbed her and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I turned us around and Rachel's back hit the wall with a loud thud. I kissed down her jawline to her neck and up again, while pressing myself against her petite body. Rachel tilted her head back and moaned.

"I want you so much" I whispered into her ear and felt her grabbing tighter onto me.

"I want you too" Rachel said and kissed me passionately. I sat her down, while kissing her and let my hands touch her soft warm skin under her shirt. I let my hands slide up over her breasts, cupping them softly over the bra. My leg was between hers, pressing on her center. Rachel's reaction is to grab my neck and directing me to her mouth. She kisses me fiercely, while she is grinding on my thigh and I love it. I can't help but press down on her thigh, wanting to feel more of her. I know back on my mind, that the place and time is not optimal, but I can't stop… Apparently, other things can. The bell rang and I jumped away from her. I look at Rachel and even in the dark, I can see her red face, disheveled and panting from our heated make out session. I noticed myself panting and trying to breathe.

"We forgot the time…" Rachel said and giggled.

"Yeah, but so worth the time" I said and laughed, while I straightened my clothes and hair.

"It was" She laughed "We should go, or we will be late and certainly don't like to be late"

"Of course" I smiled. Rachel stepped forward and pecked my lips.

"See you later, okay?"

"Yeah" I said breathless. She is so darn cute. She opened the door but stopped and looked back at me.

"It was really hot…" She smirked and then she was gone. I rolled my eyes in a jokingly way, feeling like a horny teenager again. I shook my head and put myself into gear. I had a big smile on my face and nothing could bring it down right now. I walked out the room to teach some students, impatient to get the day to be done, so I could see Rachel again. It was about 3.30pm when I set foot in the auditorium. I had some time, so why not just wait for Rachel by looking at said girl. The kids were performing a song by Lady Gaga, and I brought back good memories about Glee club. Weird costumes, but fun. Rachel sitting where Mr. Shue used to, was also somewhat weird, but she looked like she belonged. She was nodding along to the beat, while she wrote some things down. I sat down next to her and she flashed a megawatt smile. I replied with my own smile. I turned my focus on the stage again and found the performance pretty good. The music slowed down eventually and the kids laughed relaxingly. Rachel squeezed my hand, which somehow had grabbed hers during the performance. She released it and stood up, to go down to the stage.

"That was good, but not perfect" She said. A few kids groaned. A petite redheaded girl stepped forward with a determined attitude.

"Miss Berry is right. It certainly could be better" She said and smiled. I noticed many of the other kids rolled their eyes and huffed out their annoyance at the girl.

"Shut it, Foster" A Latina girl said. She reminds me of Santana. I wondered why I haven't seen most of the students standing on the stage, but then again. There are many students in this school.

"Speak nicely. It's okay to give an opinion, you know that" Rachel said pointedly at the girl. Said girl just rolled her eyes and leaned into a blonde girl. Like seriously, it's like history repeating itself.

"But, Miss Berry, we were totally great" A boy said.

"I know, but we're competing against Vocal Adrenaline, and from own experience, they are performing nonstop and don't just settle on 'great'" Rachel said and took the last step onto the stage. "But we must not forget the most important thing, do you know what that is?" She asked and looked expectantly around. I walked further down, watching the kids confused and not knowing what she meant.

"It's having fun" I said and smiled. Rachel turned around and flashed another big smile. The kids looked confused down on me, probably wondering why I am there.

"Exactly! If you're not having a good time, why do this then?" She asked nobody "Okay, sit down kids. It's time for you to relax and for me to give a little performance" The kids cheered and quickly jumped down from the stage. I guess they like when she sings. I still remember some of Mr. Shue's poorly performances. I cringed at the memory of him rapping.

"Miss Fabray, what are you doing here?" The Latina student asked and eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm just…" I started, when Rachel cut me off.

"She's performing with me" She said excitedly I almost got a neck injury from how quickly I turned my neck toward her.

"I what!" I shrieked loudly.

"She can sing?" I heard someone whisper. Apparently they hadn't looked at the pictures in the hallway, with me on it.

"Come on, Quinn. Get up here." She motioned for me to join her and she then smirked shyly, when I didn't obey "Or are you afraid?" She challenged. I glared at her and stomped up on the stage.

"Never" I said. Rachel kept smirking and I knew she had won this round. Sneaky girl…

"Great!" She said excitedly and clapped her hands. She went and got a guitar, and then walked towards her bag on the piano. "I wrote this song the other day" I looked impressed at her "I know you don't know the song, but it's pretty easy, and just try to follow. You're singing those by yourself" She pointed at the paper "Otherwise just follow the song and sing where you feel like it" She smiled and strummed the guitar.

"Don't you need the sheets?"

She shook her head "Nope, I know it" I stood in the middle of the stage, looking nervously at the paper in my hand. What have I gotten myself into? It's been so long since I last stood here. I looked down and saw the kids looking expectantly up at us. They whispered something to each other. "Don't look at them. Look at me" Rachel whispered and smiled softly. Suddenly I wasn't so nervous any more. I nodded and she began playing.

 **Hey, Listen up:**

 **I have written you a little song**

 **And it is not very long**

 **No, you will probably protest**

 **And maybe bitch and hate my clichés**

 **But I think that the stars are very small, when I look into your eyes**

 **Take my hand and let's go and listen to my lies**

 **When I tell you about the time I was president, of the USA**

 _Come and sit down here_

I began singing nervously, but something in Rachel made me more fearless and I started walking around the stage.

 _While you tell me how sweet, you think I am_

 _It is true; it's a bit the same smear_

 _I've heard a thousand time before_

 _And yet not_

 _So I will have to ask_

 _You think that the stars are very small when you look into my eyes_

 _And why should I not believe that it was just lies?_

 _When you tell me about the time you were president, of the USA_

Rachel circled around me while she played a little solo on her guitar. Smiling proudly to me. I smiled softly back and blushed a bit. The kids cheered at their teacher. She began singing again, motioning to the floor and winked at me.

 **We should lie down** _(lie down)_

 **And look at the stars and talk a little bit about love**

 _But the grass is all wet_

 **Here, take my jacket, it's okay.**

She pulled at her jacket and sat down on the floor. I laughed and sat down next to her.

 _There was a shooting star_

 **Wow, you are really beautiful**

Rachel exclaimed the last sentence loudly and I blushed madly. She stood up quickly and danced around me. I stood up and danced around with her. Forgetting all about students watching us.

 **I think that the stars are very small, when I look into your eyes**

 _And why should I not believe that it was just lies_

 **Because I tell you about the time I was president, of the USA**

 _You think that the stars are very small when you look into my eyes_

 **Come take my hand and let's go**

 **And listen to my lies**

 **When I tell you about the time I was president, of the USA** _(When you tell me about the time you were president, of the USA)_

 **When I tell you about the time I was president, of the USA** _(When you tell me about the time you were president, of the USA)_

We stopped in front of each other and just sang the last part. She looked me right into my eyes, and her deep brown eyes pulled me in. The last tone played out and a cheering came from the audience. I blinked and blushed, before turning to the kids.

"Wow! That was awesome. I didn't knew you could sing, Miss Fabray" The redheaded girl said.

"I was in Glee Club back in the days" I said. Before they could say anything more, the bell rang.

"Don't forget to practice and I'll see you on Thursday" Rachel said before they could run out. When they were gone, I turned to Rachel, who were putting the guitar away.

"So, that was pretty good" I said. Rachel nodded and turned to me.

"It was. Your voice is pretty, Quinn. I'm impressed how quickly you just followed"

"Thank you" I blushed. "The song was also good"

"I had some inspiration" She flirted and kissed me softly on the lips. "So, coffee?" Rachel asked and grabbed her bag. I just nodded and Rachel's laugh sounded melodically in my ears. I followed quickly after her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the delay! I've got so many things going on, that writing isn't my top priority these days. I can't promise another chapter soon, but I will finish this story! :D Have a great read and I hope you like it!**

"So, what are the plans babe?" I rolled my eyes at Puck. Even how many times I'll try get him to stop calling me that, he'll never listen.

"Stop calling my girlfriend 'babe', Puck" Finn said. Puck raised his hands.

"Just telling the truth. Chill, dude" He said and grinned. Finn handed him a beer and sat down a water in front of me.

"Thanks" I said and took a sip. "We talked about a party for Finn's birthday"

"Hey! That was a secret" Puck exclaimed. God, how stupid can a man be.

"I know, but I accidently told him. So, I thought we could arrange it together and then Finn would get what he wants"

"Yeah! Strippers dude!" Puck raised his hand for a high-five. I glared at him. "Or not…" He muttered and to a quick sip of his beer. Finn laughed.

"I just want a party with friends and family. Good music, food and beers" Finn said and exchanged looks with Puck. Pucks face lighted up, before he noticed me looking at them both. He quickly changed his expression. I lifted my eyebrows and tried to find out what that exactly was.

"Boring" Puck stage whispered.

"Maybe, but that's what I want" Finn said and shrugged.

"Okay" I interrupted "Who do you want to invite?"

"The usually. You, of course" He said and took my hand "Your parents, my parents, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Blaine and the guys from work" He squeezed my hand and smiled "Oh, and Rachel" What? I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What? Rachel? Why?" I asked him surprised.

"She's your friend" he said and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know, but why?"

"She seems like great company and she's okay"

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"Tell her to bring someone if she wants to" He smiled and turned to Puck.

"Er… I will" This is so fucking weird. Does he know or what? No, why would he invite her then. Finn and Puck talked some more about the party and what we needed while I wrote down a few things to buy. I leaned back on the couch and thought about Rachel. I have planned to invite Rachel out this Friday, hoping she isn't having other plans. I felt a hand on my thigh and focused on Finn. "Sorry?" I said.

"There's a game on Friday and since we have the bigger screen…" he trailed off looking hopeful.

"It's fine, Finn. I- I have a movienight with Brittany, since San isn't home" I said quickly, really hoping that Rachel is free.

"Great!" He kissed me on the cheek. "What's for dinner?" He added.

"Meatloaf" I said and stood up and went to the kitchen. I took phone and wrote out a message.

' **Are you free tonight? :)' - Q**

I start preparing for dinner, when I heard my phone vibrate on the table.

' **Yes, I am. What do you have in mind?'- R**

' **Coffee and a walk in the park, perhaps?' - Q**

' **Sounds great. Just what I need' - R**

I frowned at her answer and noted to myself to ask her about it. **'Great! 8pm?' - Q**

' **Sure. See you there :)' – R**

I did rest of the preparing and put the meatloaf in the oven to finish and walked into the living room.

"When's dinner ready?" Finn asked before I even was in the room.

"Soon" I said annoyingly and sat down. "I'm going out tonight" I added and fiddled with my shirt.

"What? Why?" Finn asked and looked confused.

"Because I feel like it?"

"Where you going?" Finn asked and I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Coffee with Rachel" It was easier to just tell the truth. Finn's face hardened and I could see his fist clenched tightly together, but he didn't say anything except a nod. I seriously don't get him. Why is he inviting Rachel, when he has a problem with me spending time with her? I shook my head at him and heard the ding from the oven. I stood up. "Dinner's ready". It was over rather quickly. It was like, watching two cavemen, who hadn't seen a proper meal before. Very much disgusted woman right here. The dishes were done and I found my coat and purse. "I'm going. Bye!" I yelled to Finn and Puck. Finn didn't say anything back, so I guess he's still annoyed with me. I arrived shortly after at the coffee place and noticed Rachel, already waiting for me with two coffees.

She handed me one "My treat" She said and flashed one of her gorgeous smiles.

"Thank you" I said and pecked her on the cheek. I noticed a faint blush when I retreated. I smiled to myself and began walking towards the park. Rachel soon caught up and we walked closely together, enjoying the silent cold evening. "You should think that, when your best friend owns the Lima Bean, you would at least get free coffees, but that's Santana. No freeloaders and never the charity" I chuckled and noticed Rachel did too.

"Does she own other shops? I mean, she's gone a lot. At least that's what I've heard from Brittany" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, she has a few around. Don't ask me how she managed to do that, when she's that young, because I really don't know. But she's good at what she does" Rachel smiled knowingly.

"You're proud of her" She stated and took a sip of her coffee.

"I am. I definitely didn't think it would be this way, when we were in High School, but I'm very happy. For both of them"

"You're a good friend" She said and sat down on a bench.

"I would like to think so. We had our fights and she's a big asshole sometimes, but now I wouldn't know what to do without her" I fiddled with my coffee cup. "Or Brittany, for that sake. We're best friends and I hope we'll stick together till the end" Rachel chuckled and nodded.

"It's the same with Kurt. He's not exactly an asshole, but he's definitely annoying and a smartass sometimes. In the beginning of our friendship, we had big fights and didn't talked for days, but now I know he was just looking out for me as I was for him"

I smiled. "I guess we're kind of lucky, huh?"

"Yep" Rachel said and smiled into her cup. I finished my coffee and snuggled into her side. "Are you cold?" She asked. I nodded and tried to get closer. She giggled sweetly and swung her arm around me to pull me closer into her. She caressed my arm tenderly while looking up in the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Everything" Rachel sighed.

"Well, that's very specific, Rach" I chuckled.

"Yeah… No, I mean, I'm thinking of you and going back to New York" What?! I felt the air leaving my body for a moment.

"What? What do you mean 'going back'? Are you leaving?" I asked hastily and confused. I sat up, looking directly at her. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her breath showing in the cool weather.

"I heard Mr. Shuester is coming back soon. Apparently what he needed to fix, is done and not so hard after all. I had a conversation with Figgins today and he said that, they had appreciated my effort at that school, but they can't afford having me permanently" She fiddled with her hands and didn't look at me. I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest. I don't want her to leave me!

"Well, I don't want to leave you" She said and took my hand. Oh, I said that out loud. Great… She gave me a weak smile and gently caressed my hand. "I don't know precisely when he's coming back, Figgins just told me so I had a chance to find something else nearby or make other arrangements" I nodded understanding, but felt my heart sinking to my stomach. Seriously how much can a heart take? "And if that's not enough, I got an interesting phone call yesterday" She added. I feared for what more could possible go wrong.

"What about?" I asked and swallowed hard.

Rachel chuckled humorlessly. "Apparently my ex met Blaine the other day and somehow persuaded him to give her my number" She gritted out through her teeth.

"What? Seriously?" I shrieked and saw Rachel nod.

"Yeah, I reacted the same way. Kurt was pissed at him, and they had a fight about it. I really didn't understand how he could do that to me, after all that shit I went through with her" Rachel said furiously. "But then I remembered how manipulative she could be, so I forgave him" She added.

"What now?" I asked and she shrugged.

"We talked. I told her I didn't want anything to do with her and she should leave me alone, but when has she ever listened to me. She is pretty persistent and won't take a hint. She keeps calling and texting me. It's annoying"

"She's doesn't know you're here right?"

"I don't think so. I wouldn't surprise me if she did. She's creepy sometimes, or I remember she was. She wants to get back together again. Saying stuff about me making her a better person and all kinds of shit"

"You're not getting back with her, are you?" I asked nervously. Rachel looked shocked but then laughed.

"No, I'm not. How could you think that?"

I shrugged and looked down. "I don't know…"

"I don't want her, never again. Either way, I got a pretty blonde goddess with me here, who is so much better" She said and smiled. I blushed and kissed her cheek.

"Charming" I said and rolled my eyes playfully.

"That's me" She said and did a faux bow towards me. I giggled and swatted her arm. She pouted cutely.

"Ow"

She caressed her arm and I wrapped my arms around her. "Stop being a wuss" I grinned and pecked her pouting lips. I still felt that nagging feeling about her ex-girlfriend. I don't like that she is trying to contact her. I pulled Rachel a little closer to me and held her tighter than before. Rachel raised her head and we locked eyes. I looked into deep sparkling brown eyes and I leaned down to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, just lips caressing each other gently, but full of emotion. We parted and she smile sweetly to me. We sat for a moment, enjoying each other's company. "By the way, Finn asked me to ask you, if you want to come to his birthday party next Saturday?" Rachel frowned and looked skeptical.

"Really? I didn't quite get the expression that he even liked me"

"I don't know what his reasons is, but he wants you there" I sighed "and I want you there too" I added. Rachel looked thoughtful and bit her lip.

"Okay" She finally said "I'll be there for you" Rachel reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. She looked like she was in a turmoil. "I wish…" She started. I glanced up at her and she cupped my cheek. I sighed and leaned into her touch. "that you would leave him, but I can't be selfish. It's your life"

"Rach…" She smiled sadly and her hand fell from my cheek. I missed her warm soft hand.

"It's okay, Quinn. Right now. I'm just enjoying what I can get from you. Even though I wished I had all of you and not only pieces" She placed a soft kiss to my cheek.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"Why?" Rachel softly asked.

"I'm scared because, this life with Finn is all I know. I have been with him for so long and now when I think of it, I've settled with how things are and with my life here" I took a deep breath "And then you turn up and kind of screwing it all up" I added and looked at Rachel. I noticed the hurtful expression on her face and quickly spoke again "I don't mean it like it is a bad thing. You're definitely not a bad thing, you're a good, no great thing happening. I'm just too much of a coward, and you don't deserve this. I want you so much, but you deserve so much better" Rachel reached forward and wiped my tears away. I didn't even know I had cried. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You shouldn't set with just being settled. You should enjoy every day. Be cherished, cherished and loved the way you deserve. In my eyes, you are the better for me" She said and then looked away "But, I would lie if I didn't say that all this" She motioned between us "hurts a lot. It hurts that you're still with him, that you're leaving me to go home to him. He gets every part of you and, as I said, me only pieces. I want all of you, Quinn" I could see the tears trailing slowly down her cheeks. It hurt me to see her like this and I couldn't stop my own tears from falling. I could hear the hurt in her voice and how she tried to not cry. Rachel swiped her tears away before I could. I caressed her cheek gently.

"Rach…" She shushed me and smiled sadly.

"Don't say anything. Just be here with me" I nodded and hugged her close to me. I nuzzled into the crook if her neck and placed a kiss on her soft skin.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you now. It's like, I didn't know what in my life I was missing until you came. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you" I whispered. Rachel kissed the side of my head and held closer to me. I'm glad that this park is always abandoned at night. After a few moments sitting tightly together, I reluctantly broke away from her grasp. "I have to go, baby" Rachel nodded sullenly and stood up.

"I know" She said and fixed her jacket. I followed her and stood up as well. Rachel stood in front of me and tip-toed a bit to kiss me again. We walked to our cars, holding hands.

"Are you free Friday?" I asked.

"Yes, do you have anything in mind?" She asked and smiled.

"Yeah… Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"I would love to, Quinn" She said and smiled.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7pm" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay. See you tomorrow" Rachel said and walked towards her own car.

"Yeah" I nodded and smiled confidently. I watched as Rachel drove away and turned to my own car. I sat inside for moment, resting my head on the steering wheel. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the rearview mirror. Quinn Fabray, stop being a fucking coward. I shook my head and started the car to drive home to a meaningless life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! :) I really hope you like this chapter and don't feel like it's too rushed, but I do think it's time for this. Enjoy! :D**

When I finally managed to drag myself out of bed, Finn was already gone. I didn't have class before 11, so I took the liberty to sleep in. It wasn't something I did so often anymore, but today I couldn't get up, I felt like a needed all the energy I could muster, for today's revealing. It couldn't go on like this anymore and Finn had to know. I dragged myself down the stairs, eager to get some coffee and something to eat. Moments later and I sat with coffee and some toasted bread. I thought about the ways to do this, how to approach it. Finn would definitely be mad and he has every right to. I sighed and put the empty plate and cup in the sink. I went to my office and collected the essays lying on the desk. I groaned at the sight of one more stack. Sometimes I hate myself for giving them all those essays, but then again, I love what I'm doing, and I think that they hate me more. I chuckled and went to the car. I dropped my bag on the passenger seat and proceeded to start the car, when my phone rang.

"Hi Mom" I said when I picked up.

"Hi honey, how did you know it was me?" She said surprised. I rolled my eyes.

"Number I.D. Mom"

"Oh, of course. I'll never learn these modern things properly. Your dad decided it was time for us to upgrade our phones. So, now I have to learn how to use this Ipon"

"Iphone. It's an Iphone, Mom"

"Yes, that's what I said. An Ipon" I smacked myself in the face, but decided to let it go.

"I guess that's why I got some weird texts from you last night. Why did you call?" I said and wondered.

"Can a mother call without having a reason?"

"Yes, a mother can, but you usually don't call until after noon" I said and fiddled with my car keys. I noticed the clock, half an hour until class starts.

"I just wondered if you and Finn would like to join us and Frannie tomorrow night for dinner?" She asked. That couldn't have waited?

"I'll ask Finn first, if that's alright?" I asked trying to dodge a real answer.

"Of course. Just give a call later today, honey"

"I will. I have to go, I need to be at the school soon and I can't be late"

"Of course, honey. I'll not hold you back any longer. Have a good day, Quinn"

"You too, Mom" I said and hung up. I started the car and drove to the school. The day went by fast and I didn't have a chance to talk to Rachel. I saw her pass by a few times, but either she was in a conversation with a student or a coworker and I didn't want to intrude. I got a smile now and then and that was enough for now. Perhaps I could see if I could catch her later on the phone. I sat at my desk, preparing some quizzes for tomorrow morning in History. I put my pen down, stretched my body and felt the need for a cup of coffee. I still got some work to do and with the plans later, I don't think, I'll have the time to do it then. I wandered down the empty hall and spotted the clock, half past four and I could hear Sue Sylvester on the field. Poor cheerleaders. I entered the teacher's lounge and saw Chris sitting writing stuff down with a frustrated look on his face. "Hey". I said and opened the cupboard to grab a mug.

He looked up, "Hi. Thought everyone had left. Well, except for Sue. I think she's here permanent" I chuckled and purred some coffee.

"Nah, got some work to do. Quizzes for tomorrow" I said and held up the coffee pot like an offer. Chris shook his head. I sat down the coffee pot and sat down in front of him. His paper was scattered all around the table.

"It feels good to be on this side, doesn't it?" He chuckled and gave a small smile.

"It certainly does. What're you still doing here?" I asked and tried to peek at a paper.

"Math. Rachel and I decided to split the assignments up and grade them"

"So, what's the problem?" I asked curious "You're great at Math, or you wouldn't be a teacher, of course" I said and smiled.

"The students. It turns out that, apparently, those Rachel has is pretty great to understand, but those I'll get, don't understand shit. It frustrates me a lot" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"My students are the same. Not everybody is the same and interested in learning. It's not your fault. Not to criticize your teaching, but perhaps talk to Rachel about what she does and compare?" I suggested and took a sip of my coffee. I looked down in the mug and wished it to be a coffee from the shop instead.

"Yeah. Maybe I should do that. It couldn't hurt"

I clapped my thighs and stood up. "Well, I got to finish and get home before it's getting too late"

"Okay. Thank you, Quinn. Have a nice day" Chris said and smiled.

"You too" I said and gave a small wave before leaving the lounge. I sat down with a huff and completed the last pages in half an hour. I packed my stuff in the bag, and the quizzes in the drawer under the desk and went to my car. I tried calling Rachel before starting the car, but she didn't pick up, so I drove home. Finn's truck was in the driveway when I got home. I could feel the nervousness spread in my body and I feared having this conversation with him, but I need to stop postpone it. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and into the house. I took my jacket off and dumbed my bag on the table in the hallway. I could hear him rummaging round in the kitchen and if I'm right, and by the smell I am, he's making his favorite… Grilled Cheese. "Hey" I said when I entered the kitchen.

"Hi, honey" He replied and gave one of his lopsided smiles. I used to feel something, but nothing was there. "You're late" He added and flipped a grilled cheese.

"Yeah, I've got some quizzes to finish for tomorrow" I said and opened to fridge to get a water. I opened it and to a sip.

"Okay. Hey! I've finally got that movie 'Aliens'. Puck managed to get it for me" He said excited. I groaned.

"Finn…"

"I know you hate those movies, but please, Quinn. Just this one time" He pleaded and showed his puppy eyes.

"Fine" I said and took a grilled cheese and sat down at the table. Finn fist pumped the air.

"Yeah!" He followed and soon the food was eaten and we sat in front of the screen. Me with water and Finn with beer and popcorn. We were half an hour into the movie and I couldn't for my life, remember what had happened so far. I took a deep breath.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" He said absently. Too engrossed in the movie.

"We need to talk" He nodded and filled his mouth with popcorn and took a sip of his beer. I wondered how so much could be in his mouth without him choking. I shook my head and got back on track. "Finn, did you hear me?" I said and poked his arm.

"What?" He said and looked at me. I grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Hey, why are you doing that?" He said childish.

"I need to tell you something and I can't do that without your fullest attention" He looked confused. "I know; I should have said this to you from the beginning. I shouldn't even had started something, but I did and now I can't undo it. I can't or won't stop this thing that is going on and- "

"Quinn, what are you talking about?"

I looked down. Too cowardly to look into his eyes. "I can't do this anymore" I said softly.

"What can't you do anymore?" Finn said with an edge to his voice.

"Us" I whispered and looked up. He looked shocked.

"What?" He shrilled. "You're kidding me? Are you breaking up with me?!" He said loudly. He shifted in his seat and the popcorn fell to the floor. None of us cared to do something about it. I nodded and looked down to my hands again. I could hear his heavy breathing, which was a clear sign to his increasing anger. "Why are you doing this?" He asked and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I looked up again and it was like something clicked for him. "What do you mean 'started something'? What did you do?" I took a deep breath.

"I-I did something horrible to you. I-I cheated on you. I couldn't help it, and I fell in love" I realized, in a bad time, that I am in love with Rachel. I smiled a small smile, but it fell quickly when I saw how crestfallen Finn looked. He sat with a blank face, obviously trying to let it all sink in. "Finn…" I said and reached for him. Wrong move. He pulled away and stood up in a fury. I flinched a bit at his quick standing.

"You said you loved me!" He said angrily.

"I do love you, Finn. But I'm not IN love with you. Not like I should be. I'm so sorry- "

"You're sorry?! Fuck!" He ran a hand through his hair "Yeah, that helps a lot, Quinn. Everything is alright now!" He paced around and I could hear the popcorn crunch under his feet. He suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. "You know what?". I jumped a bit at the loud sound. "I had all thing stuff planned out. I was going to ask you to marry me at my birthday party and now…" He sighed "How could you do this to me? Haven't I done fucking everything for you? Giving you a place to live and taking care of you? If you loved me like you say you do, you wouldn't have done this shit to me" He sat down opposite me, with his head in his hands and an awkward silence appeared. I wiped away a few tears. I know I shouldn't cry, I brought this on myself, but it hurts me see him like this. "Who is it?" He whispered, but I really think he knows. I sighed.

"Rachel…" A fury look appeared on his face in an instant.

"I fucking knew it!" He was seething. I didn't like his cold tone towards me. "How long have you been fucking around, behind my back with that dyke?!"

"Don't call her that!" I yelled. He can say what he wants to me, but he won't badmouth Rachel.

"How long, Quinn?" How many times have you two been laughing at my stupid ass?"

"It doesn't matter" I said quietly.

"Of course it matters. I've been the laughing stock. I got the right to fucking know, Quinn!" He yelled and towered over me. I felt a bit scared, but I know it's the hurt part of him, that's reacting this way. He would never hurt me in a chance. He has a right to react the way he does, a right to be hurt and angry at me.

"A few months" I said. Finn just stared at me, before slowly saying.

"You disgust me" I stood up in an instant.

"I know, Finn! I feel like shit doing this towards you and you did nothing to deserve this treatment from me" I took a deep breath "And that's why I had to tell you" I added and stood in front of him with my arms wrapped around me. Finn looked away from me, his eyes glassy.

"Get out" He said, a crack in his voice.

"What?" I said softly, not understanding. He looked back at me with hateful eyes.

"Get out of my house!" He said loudly and pointed towards the door.

"Finn?" I felt a new set of tears running freely down my cheeks.

"I don't want you here right now. Get up, pack your bag and get out. Leave" He tumbled down on the couch and slumped together. "Please…" He whispered softly. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I thought about going to Rachel's, but I wouldn't like to meet her fathers at this state. I tried calling Brittany, but she didn't pick up, neither did Santana. I throw some stuff into the bag and zipped it. I walked slowly down the stairs and stopped in the doorway into the living room. I watched Finn's shoulder moving up and down and could hear his soft sobs. I cleared my throat and he turned around immediately. I could see his red eyes and it hurt like a bitch to know I did this to him.

"I just wanted to say bye" He nodded, but didn't say anything "So, bye" I added and went out the door with my jacket in my hand. I sat in the car for a long time, thinking about everything. I know I should drive away, but I couldn't right now. I knew it would go this way, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt. I finally started the car and headed towards Brittany and Santana's house. I stopped the car, grabbed my bag and headed towards the door to ring the doorbell. Both cars were in the driveway, but no one opened. I rang again and knocked a couple of times.

"Goddammit!" I heard from the inside, followed by a few phrases in Spanish. "All the fucking time…" Santana said while she opened the door. "Quinn?" She looked a bit shocked, well it is kind of late. "What the hell- "She started, but I guess from my red tear rimmed eyes, she knew what this was about. "Come in" She said and stepped aside. I let my bag fall to the floor and stepped into the living room. I stood for a moment, trying to control my breath and not break down crying again. "So, what happened?" Santana asked from the doorway. She leaned casually against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you guys. I can leave if you want me to?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Q…"

I heard light footsteps in the hallway and Brittany came insight. "Sanny?" She turned to me and looked surprised "Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"I just asked her the same, B" Santana said and sat down on the couch. I followed her, but on the opposite couch. I suddenly found my hands very interesting, not in the mood to tell them, but felt like I had to because I'm intruding there evening. I noticed Brittany walk over to Santana and sit down on her lap.

"I told Finn" I said softly, almost inaudible.

"I guessed. So, what happened?" San asked. I shrugged.

"He got mad of course, asked me who it is and then told me to get out of his house"

"Did you tell him who it is?" Brittany asked and lay her arms around Santana.

"Yeah I did... And then he got really mad" Santana scoffed, Brittany gave her a look, but she didn't quiver.

"Sorry, but what did you expect?" She asked.

"I don't know…"

"Did you seriously expect him to just say 'Well, okay, you cheated, so what?' And then just forgive you? What you two did to him is not okay and-"

"I KNOW! For god sake, Santana, I know." I said loudly and let my head fall into my hands. "He was so mad and hurt and I did that to him" I felt the tears running down my cheeks. Brittany sat down next to me and pulled into a sideways hug and stroked my arm to comfort me.

"It's good that you told him" She said.

"Yeah" I breathed.

"Are you in love with her?" San suddenly asked.

"Why?" I asked defensively.

"Just answer, Q" She said tiredly. I nodded "Okay" Nodding herself "That's good, because apparently she feels the same way" I looked surprised at her.

"How do you know?"

"She talked to B the other day, and when I talked to her that day, I could tell she was in the deep. Why the hell she decided for your ass, I don't know"

"You don't decide who you love, San" Brittany said and smiled dreamily.

"Yeah yeah" Santana said. I smiled at them. I know my friends are mad at me because of all of this, but I know they'll always support and help me if needed. I heard my phone ring and hoped for a moment it was Rachel, but noticed it was too late for her to call. I picked it up and saw Pucks face appear on my screen.

"Are you going to take it or what?" Santana snapped. I shook my head. "Well, it's late and I'm tired as fuck. You know where the guestroom is" She stood up and gave a soft smile. I followed her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you" I whispered into her shoulder. She's not much for hugs, but I felt her arms around me. She stepped back and gave a firm nod. "Come on, B. Goodnight" Brittany gave me a tight hug from behind which surprised me a bit.

"Night, Quinn" She said and followed Santana closely up the stairs.

"Goodnight" I said and walked towards the guestroom. I placed my bag on the bed and sighed deeply. My phone vibrated again. I groaned and put it on silence. I could still hear the vibrating, but then it finally stopped. I noticed a text from Rachel and wondered how I didn't notice it before. I haven't told her about my plans to tell Finn today and now I kind of regret not doing it. I dropped down on the bed, next to my bag. I felt exhausted and kicked down the bag, so I could lie down. I felt bad for doing this, but I couldn't help it, but also feel free. Lying on the bed thinking about all the possibilities with Rachel now, made me happy and I feel asleep with a smile on my lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy it! If not, so be it :D**

I woke up to a loud banging on the door and a crazy headache. "Yeah?" I mumbled sleepily into my pillow. I wish I could lay here all day, just sleeping the day away and feel pity for myself.

"Are you planning to lay there all day or act like an adult and go to work?" Santana's voice sound way louder today than yesterday. I peeked out from under the quilt and saw her standing in the middle of the room, with an annoying smirk on her face and arms crossed. I removed the quilt and sat up, blinking a few times. "Brittany is waiting and there is coffee in the kitchen"

"Yeah, ju-just let me get ready" I said yawning and stretched my body. Santana nodded and left the room. I picked my bag up and tried to find something to wear, only to notice that I didn't really had in mind yesterday, to pack something work-worthy. I sighed and grabbed the ripped pair of jeans and my Ohio State sweatshirt. Not my ideal outfit, but I've got nothing else. I walked into the kitchen after a quick trip to the bathroom. "Morning" I said tiredly and grabbed a mug to get coffee.

"Good morning!" A chipper Brittany said and flashed a toothy smile. She looked closely at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I said and took a bit of my toast.

"Can I get a lift? My car needs to get fixed and I haven't had the time to get in the shop" Brittany asked.

"Sure" I nodded.

"Great! I'll get my things" She said and stuffed her mouth with her last piece of her bread and left. I watched her leave and looked back at Santana.

"Great outfit" Santana smirked.

"Shut it. It was the only thing I packed last night" I looked at her and noticed she was clothed in a black pantsuit. "You sure look fancy today. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I've got a meeting with an investor about opening some new shops"

"Oh, that's great, San"

"Yep, I'm trying to not get my hope up, the investor is a tough dude"

"But you're tougher. You know, Lima High Adjacent forever" I smirked and let out a little laugh. Santana chuckled.

"Hell yeah" She shook her head smiling. "What a teenager I was, huh?"

I nodded "Yes, you were pretty special. You still are. Just in a grown up body" I smiled.

"Okay, enough with all that 'avoiding the subject'. What you gonna do about Finn? I'm taking a wild guess that you can't live with him. So after a talk, last night, with Brit, we can let you live her until you find your own or are U-hauling with the hobbit" She said and took a deep breath. I stared at her for a moment before smirking.

"Word vomit much?" She glared at me.

"If you don't want our help, then- "

"No-no, I'll take you up on your offer. Thank you, San"

"No problem. Even though it's under the wrong circumstances, I'm glad we can help you" She said and took a sip of her coffee. We sat for a moment until Santana stood up. "Well, I gotta go" Brittany appeared in the doorway.

"We also need to go, Quinn. I need to prepare some things for a meeting" I sat down my cup in the sink and grabbed my bag. Santana and Brittany kissed goodbye and we went towards the school. Once we were at the parking lot, I looked around for Rachel's car, but I couldn't find it. "She'll come" Brittany said and smiled.

"Who?" I said absently and scouted the parking lot. Brittany nudged my shoulder with her own.

"You know who, Rachel of course" I blushed and hid my face behind my hair. "Does she know?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to tell her yet, but I'll do it today. It was too late last night and didn't want to take her away from her beauty sleep" I chuckled and heard Brittany do it too.

"I'm glad that you told him. Now you and Rachel finally can be together and you can stop being a pressed lemon" Brittany chipped and made a little skip in her step.

"A what?" I stopped and stared at her "A pressed lemon?" She nodded and smiled broadly.

"Well, yeah. At least, that's what Santana says" She smiled innocently and made a move to walk into the school. I rolled my eyes and followed her inside. We parted and I went into the teachers' lounge and dumped down my bag on the table. I went for a cup of coffee and almost bumped into Sue.

"Oh, Coach Sylvester. I didn't see you" I apologized and stepped away. Even though we on are colleagues, she still scares the shit out of me.

"Hello Q" She smiled smugly at me. Sue never smiles. This is not good.

"What do you need?" I asked questionably and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing important. Just a HBIC who can show my cheerleaders how to perform exceptional and not like monkeys in a cage"

"But I'm not a HBIC" I said and took a gulp of the coffee.

"You will always be the HBIC in this school. You're devious like me and because of that, you can show those twats how it's done. Be on the field at four!" She said and walked triumphal away. I groaned and shook my head. I should had picked another school than this. I noticed Chris sitting down. When did he get here? I walked over to him.

"Good morning Chris" He grunted a response. "You want some coffee?" I asked politely.

"No, thanks" He didn't sound too happy this morning and that was a bit unusually.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just dandy" He said and stood up. He quickly left the room and I sat back with a weird feeling. I shook my head and took another sip of the bad coffee. I felt my phone vibrating again and, surprise, Puck again. I know what it's about, but I can't face his wrath right now. I cancelled the call and put it away again. I stood up, just in time to hear the bell ring and I walked to my first class of the day. It was PE and I decided some dodgeball was okay for today. I watched the kids fool around and slowly faded away in my own mind. Well, finally told Finn. That's a plus and hopefully Rachel's ex will stay out of the way. I sighed. I regret so bad, doing this to him. I shouldn't had let it get this far and had ended it the moment it started, even before. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice the students gather up their stuff and one of them standing in front of me, waving a hand. I was startled and jumped a bit.

"Oh, sorry Miss Fabray, but the class is over" I looked at the clock.

"Yes, yes… Sorry Stephen. Have a good day" I said and cleared the gym for the balls. I stepped out in the filled hallway and tried to get through the masses. I noticed a small figure and smiled instantly. God, I have missed her. I waved at her and Rachel lighted up and came towards me with a small smile.

"Hey… You didn't answer me last night" She pouted a bit and I loved it. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I must had seemed a bit off, because she lay a calming hand on my arm, but I reached forward and engulfed her in a tight hug. It surely surprised her as she gave a small grunt at the impact, but then she hugged me back. We stood in the middle of the hallway with students around us, looking right at us, whispering to each other. I know it's not quite professional from both of our sides, but I just needed her right now.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" She asked softly into my shoulder. I stepped back and shook my head.

"I'm definitely better now, but can we maybe meet later and talk about it? We're going to be late for classes and I remember someone who isn't happy about tardiness" I said and smirked. Rachel chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, just text when you're free?" She said expectantly.

"Okay" I leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. She blushed an I smiled to her before I turned towards my classroom. I caught a few students gaping at us and I gave them a bit of a glare. They scrambled together and left hurriedly. I looked back and saw Rachel smiling at me. I replicated and watched her leave. As I stepped into my class, I noticed my students engrossed in hushed conversations. A girl slapper her on her shoulder and motioned towards me. The conversations shushed down quickly and every student followed my moves. I scanned around the room, it didn't take a science to know what or who they were talking about. Unfortunately, it's known that I was in a relationship with Finn, as he was 'The golden boy' on the football team back then. I cleared my throat and looked down on my papers. "Today, we going through the last of the presentations and then I have a quiz for you" Groans sounded in class and I smirked a bit "So I hope for you guys, that you had paid attention in class" I scanned the paper "Group 3, you're up" I said and stepped away from the desk. I couldn't really concentrate, but I managed to ask questions when needed. Luckily for me.

"Miss Fabray?

"Hmh?" I said and looked up from my papers, where I had made some doodles. It was the last group and I still had a bit of a headache, which definitely hadn't disappeared over the last few hours.

"Any questions?" A girl asked. Great…

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, had my mind somewhere else for a moment" I scanned my notes for any questions.

"Probably on Miss Berry" A boy snickered to his side mate. The class chuckled.

"No. I don't have any questions" I said harshly and stood up. "Sit down and I'll hand out the quizzes. You have until lunch" I said and looked up at the clock. Half an hour. The class groaned but kept quiet, probably afraid of more consequences. Soon the bell rang and I collected the tests while the students left. Well, everyone except Kathy.

"Do you need anything, Kathy?" I asked and placed the tests in my bag and turned to look at her.

"Is it true?" She asked. I sighed, but kept calm.

"Is what true?"

"You and Miss Berry? That you're… erh… a couple" She said and looked anywhere else than on me. I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's really not your business, Kathy, but I certainly forgot how fast rumors are running in this school" I said and leaned at the desk.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I know it's not my business. I just wanted to tell you if it's real, that you'll be a cute couple" Kathy said and smiled. She picked her bag up and left the room, smiling at me. I smiled back to her, somewhat confused, but also kind of glad with her support. I shook my head and prepared for my next class. It was after my last class when Rachel came storming into my classroom, mumbling to herself. I watched her pace back and forth surprised.

"Rach?" I said cautiously, kind of afraid of her fury. She didn't answer me, so I watched her some more. Waiting for her to approach me. She looked pretty angry, while clenching and unclenching her fists. After some minutes with this behavior, I took the chance and walked over to her. I grabbed her arm gently to stop her pacing. "If you keep doing that, I'll have a hole in the floor and I really don't want that" I said and smirked. She just kept pacing the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I can't believe her! Why would she do this to me? I have finally put her behind me, forgotten about what she has done to me and now this?! What the hell is she doing here?!" She shrieked all red in her face.

"Rachel, breathe" I said and gently stroke her arms. She took a deep breath and finally looked into my eyes. I lay a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. It seems like it calmed her down a bit. "Tell me what's wrong, sweetie" Rachel looked down again and then up, somehow a bit nervous.

"Kylie is in town" she said carefully.

"Who?" I asked confused. Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"My ex"

"W-what?" My voice cracked and I took a small step back. Rachel looked a bit wounded at my movement.

"Kylie is here. I got a phone call, somewhat 10 minutes ago, that she had just arrived and she wants to meet" I felt a rage take over all my senses. Fucking great. I finally managed to leave Finn and now she's here.

"I- You didn't say yes, did you?" I asked tensely. She shook her head.

"Of course not. I don't know what she's doing here and how she managed to figure it out. Only a few friends knew about me staying here and I know neither Kurt or Blaine would say anything to her about this" She was upset again and had started pacing the floor again. I stepped in front of her and wrapped my arms around her. I heard a sigh and then she leaned into me.

"It's going to be fine. Just ignore her as much as you can, alright?" I whispered. I felt her nod.

"I'll try. It's a small town after all"

"Yeah, that it is" I said and kissed the top of her head. I felt her nuzzle into my shoulder and I held her closer to me. Somehow I know it's inevitable not to bump into her and I know it will happen, but right now I'll do what I can for Rachel to not meet her. But then again, I don't know how she looks. Rachel kissed me softly on my jawline to get my attention again. "Sorry" I muttered and kissed her lightly.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"That I'll do anything to keep her away from you" I said honestly. Rachel smiled adoringly up at me. I took a deep breath "I need to tell you something. I would have told you earlier, but I didn't have the chance and last night I was pretty exhausted and it was late- "I rambled.

"Just tell me, Quinn" She said softly, but I could see that she was worried.

"I left Finn" She looked shocked. "Last night. I told him everything" I took a small step away from Rachel, so I could look at her properly. "I couldn't take it anymore and it wasn't fair to neither of you. I had to tell him. Sorry I didn't warn you first" Rachel looked surprised.

"Oh… Sorry, but I actually didn't think you would do it" She said, a bit apologetically. I frowned. Well, it doesn't surprise me that she would think that. Hell, I didn't think I would do it for a moment.

"Are you disappointed?" I asked worriedly. "I thought you would be happy?" Rachel's eyes widened comically.

"NO, I mean yes" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. I took a step back and blinked a couple of times. "Let's start over. No, I'm not disappointed and yes I'm happy. Immensely happy, Quinn" She said and gave me a big smile. I calmed down.

"Way to make me nervous, Rach" I said and nudged her. I stepped forward and pecked her lips gently. She just smiled and then it dropped and a frown appeared.

"So he knows about us?" I nodded "How did he take it? And how come you didn't tell me last night? You could have called me" She said hurried and with an angry tone.

"Rachel, as I said before. I was exhausted and it was late. I went to Britt and San's last night. They offered me a place to sleep till I can find my own. As for Finn, he knows and he's, of course, pretty mad at me and probably also you"

"Great. So two people I have to avoid now" she mumbled.

"Rach…" I started.

"I know" She shook her head "But I'm happy, Quinn. For you, that you finally took the reins of your own life and did something for yourself" She said and smiled. She gave me a hug. "What about us?" She asked quietly.

"What about us, Rach?" I asked somewhat confused.

"I don't know… Do you still want me?" She asked in a small voice. I frowned. I put a finger under her chin and lifted her beautiful, so I could see her eyes.

"Of course, you silly girl. You're all I want" I said and closed the distance between our lips. I kissed her with all the passion I had inside me. We broke apart in need of air and I rested my forehead against hers. All I could hear were Rachel's and my own uneven breathing.

"Are our date still on?" She asked after a few moments. I nodded. "Good" Rachel kissed me again, before she took a step back, but she held my hands. "I have to leave. I promised my dads to get some groceries for them on my way home" I smiled and squeezed her hands.

"Okay. I probably have to go too. I promised to meet up with Sue" Rachel nodded and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I closed my eyes and cherished the feeling of her soft lips.

"Call me, okay?" Rachel said.

"Okay" Rachel smiled and left the classroom. I sighed. What a day. I packed my bag and left in the opposite direction. Towards the football field and an angry cheerleading coach.

Well to say that practice went well, is an understatement. It was catastrophic. The girls couldn't keep up, even if it depended on their lives. I shook my head, when Sue stopped the music for the thousand time in only an hour.

"Get your fat asses moving and get out!" Sue roared and turned to me, still yelling in the bullhorn "Can you see what I'm dealing with? Useless girls!" I nodded and step down from the tribune. "They lack of skills and they smell like amateurs!"

"What exactly do you need me for?" I asked when I was in front of her.

"You already know that. They're useless. Teach them some things about being a cheerleader" Sue said and left the field. I frowned and looked back to the retrieving cheerleaders. Another task on hand. I picked up my bag and left the field. I need to go home… No, Finn's place to collect some more clothes. I texted Brittany to hear if she needed a lift home. After a negative answer, I started the car and took the feared ride to Finn. Apparently Finn weren't home, luckily. So I parked the car and quickly stepped into the house, to get my things. The moment I stepped into the house, I could smell the alcohol and locked around to notice the empty beer cans and bottles. I felt a pang of guilt noticing all of this and decided to do a quick cleaning. Finn shouldn't be home for another two hours. When the room was good enough, I walked upstairs to pack. Before I reached the top, the door opened. I looked down in panic and saw, I don't know if it was luck or what, Puck. I sighed and walked down the stairs to face him. He looked furious.

"Puck" I said when I reached the bottom floor.

"How the fuck could you do this to him?" I flinched at his tone. Never in my life has Puck used this tone against me.

"I… Puck, I'm sorry" I didn't have anything else to say.

"You're sorry? That's all? How long has this thing been going on?"

"Some months" I said and looked away from his penetrating look.

"Months? How could you do this to him. He planned to propose to you" He said angrily and took a step towards me.

"I know" I said sadly. "Puck, I fell in love with her. There was nothing I could do"

"Nothing? You could had left her alone. You had a great relationship with Finn. He adored you" It was kind of weird listening to him going all sap, but this wasn't the time to think of that.

"You don't know that. It wasn't great. I wasn't in love with him. I was content with him, but from my side it wasn't love anymore. Don't misunderstand me, I love him a lot. I always will do, but it's not going to be us anymore" I sighed. When Puck didn't say anything else, I looked at him. "How is he?"

He sighed "Quinn, you literally broke the man. He called me last night in tears and when I got here, he was already drunk. He told me you had left him for that chick and wanted to talk to you, but I talked him out of it. I tried to call you to ask what the fuck was going on, but you wouldn't answer. Q- "

"What are you doing here?" Finn's angry voice boomed through the room. Ah, great… Puck turned around to face Finn.

"Dude" Puck said.

"Not you. What's she doing here?" He said and pointed at me "I don't want her here. Leave" he said and walked into the kitchen. I followed him, Puck right on my heels.

"I'm here because I need to pack my things" I said quietly. Finn opened up a beer and drank it all before wiping his mouth and turning to me. I just watched him.

"You want one, Puck?" He asked and lifted a beer. When Puck shook his head, he opened the second beer and took a big gulp of it.

"Finn, I'm so sorry" I said. Apparently that was the wrong thing, because he turned with a furious look in his eyes.

"Don't say a fucking thing! You humiliated me, Quinn! Do you know how hard and humiliating it was to call my mother and say that the plans were canceled and telling them why? I even asked your dad for permission. Have you told them anything?" He yelled. "You got 15 minutes to pack your bags and then I don't want to see you again" he turned around and left the room. I looked back at Puck and he looked like he was confused.

"He's your friend. He was from the beginning, so go with him. I know you're mad at me too and that's fine. Just be there for him" I said and went up the stairs with tears in my eyes. I got my bags packed and went to the car with them. I got inside to grab the last one and went to the living room to say goodbye. "Finn…" I said quietly. He didn't even look at me, but who could blame him. "I know you're mad at me and you got every reason. I just want to say that, I'm so sorry about all of this. If I could take it back, I would have done it all differently. I hope that someday you'll forgive me and we could talk again. I love you, Finn and I don't want to lose your friendship" I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away. "Goodbye" I said and left the house. I threw the last bag into the car and drove back to Brittany and Santana's house. I noticed Brittany's car, but then remembered that it was supposed to be fixed. I hoped they weren't home, just to get a quick breath from everything. I got inside and it was all quiet, so I sat down on my bed and looked around at my bags. I didn't want anything of our stuff. Finn deserves to get them. I could feel the tears pressing on my eyes and I decided that I had cried enough for today. I stood up and picked my phone out of my jacket.

' **Are you free?'** I texted. Soon after the phone vibrated.

' **Got some papers to grade. Why?' - R**

' **I'm in need of coffee and kisses' - Q**

' **I guess the papers could wait, if you're in such of need ;)' – R**. I chuckled at her text.

' **Thank you for giving me some of your precious time and condemn me worthy of your presence' – Q**

' **You're welcome. The usually?' – R**. I rolled my eyes and texted her back quickly.

' **Sure. Be there in ten?' – Q**

' **See you. By the way, you are worth it all' - R**

' **Smooth, Berry. See you' – Q**. I grabbed my jacket and opened the door in the same moment Brittany was about to knock on the door.

"Hey Quinn! I was about to check on you" She said. "Did you get all of your things today?" She looked around me to see all the bags placed on the floor.

"Yeah, but could we talk about it later? I have to meet with Rachel" I said.

"Of course. Say hi to her from me" Brittany said and walked away. I shook my head and walked to my car to meet up with Rachel. I entered the shop and noticed Rachel wasn't there yet, so I ordered our usually and found a table away from the other customers. The bell rang and I looked up to see Rachel entering, so I waved her to me and soon she was sitting in front of me. I leaned in and kissed her hello. She looked a bit baffled. "What?" I asked confused.

"I just didn't expect that in daylight and in front of others" She said and blushed. I took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I don't care about others. I left Finn for you and I don't plan to keep it a secret anymore" I said softly and leaned in to kiss her again. She responded quickly and soon I was a bit breathless. I reluctantly withdrew and sat down again.

"I'm glad to hear that" She said and held my hand. "So what's the deal with Sue?" I groaned.

"She thinks that I can help them be better. I don't have time for it, but you try saying to Sue that you don't want to" Rachel tried to suppress a laughter, but failed miserable. I slapped her on her hand "Hey! It's not funny!"

"It kind of is" She laughed and moved away, when I tried to hit her again. Her laughter was contagious and soon we were both laughing over Sue's methods and my stories about her. I failed to notice the figure moving towards us and soon a voice broke our conversation.

"Rachel?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I've finally managed to finish these chapters. Yes, there are two! It would have been a very long chapter so I had to cut it in two pieces. Either way, hope you enjoy them :)**

" _Rachel?"_

Rachel's body stiffens at the voice and she got all pale. She sat motionless for a moment before turning slowly to look at the intruding female. She was a tall woman, with dark eyes and red hair. She was wearing dark baggy pants and a hoodie but that didn't hinder one to notice her toned body. She wasn't a bad-looking woman, not at all, but something about her was just wrong.

"Kylie? What are you doing here?" Rachel said in an icy tone.

"I was looking for you. Actually I just wanted some coffee, because I got tired of waiting. I went by your fathers, but you weren't there, so…" She said and stood kind of awkwardly, apparently not fazed by Rachel's tone.

"I've been at work, so haven't got the chance to go home yet. How do you know where I live?" Rachel said.

"At the school? Seriously Rachel, a teacher? Couldn't you find anything else?" Kylie said and rolled her eyes.

"What so wrong with that?" I growled at her. It seemed like she only noticed me now, she looked me up and raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you?" She asked nonchalant.

"Quinn Fabray" I said and equally raised an eyebrow. She didn't seem intimidated by me.

"Let me guess. You're a teacher in this hell hole?" She said and smirked.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that. I asked you a question, how did you know where I live?" Rachel said angrily.

"Oh, relax. I asked Michel. You really shouldn't tell him things you don't want shared" She chuckled. "I've been looking for you, babe" she said and lay a hand on Rachel's shoulder. I felt the jealousy tingle and all I wanted to do, was slap that girl back to New York. Rachel shook it off and Kylie looked offended for a moment before she put on, what she thought was a charming smile.

"I don't want to talk to you. Or see you. You should go back to New York and leave me alone. I've got better things now"

Kylie huffed and looked at me. "What? Blondie here?" Seriously, she's got nothing on me. Rachel, you belong to me" Something inside me snapped and in a second I stood right in her face.

"Rachel don't belong to anybody! She's her own person. Listen to what she's saying and leave now" I said through gritted teeth. Kylie looked angry before she just smirked at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed visibly.

"Quinn, relax. She's just trying to anger you. Don't listen to her" She said and smiled gently at me. I nodded and took a step back. I noticed how quiet the café was and I looked around to see that we had an audience. A teenager whispering audience. Great, now there's more for them to talk about. "Kylie you should leave" She said shortly.

"Not before you promise to talk with me"

"You're causing a scene. Just leave. Leave this town also" Rachel said and sighed.

"Not leaving" Kylie smirked and stood still. I was seething and was about to say something when Rachel interrupted me.

"Okay." I looked flabbergasted at her. She must has noticed my look, because she smiled apologetic. "Tomorrow at 4pm. Here, okay?" Kylie smiled smugly at me and nodded.

"Sure thing, babe" I rolled my eyes at her, and felt sadness at Rachel's agreement to the meeting. Kylie left the shop, but not before turning to wink at Rachel. She caught my eye and smiled smugly again before she was out the door. I sat down with a huff and silently took a sip of my now cold coffee. I winched at the cold taste and put it back down again. Rachel just observed me. I did everything to not look at her.

"That packet of sugar must be really interesting" She said as I had examined the packet for almost ten minutes. I just huffed and put it back in its container. "Don't be jealous" I looked away.

"I'm not" I said and sat back with crossed arms. Ever the child. Rachel arched an eyebrow and just looked at me knowingly. I could feel her stare at me. "Okay, maybe I am. A little bit" I caught Rachel's eyes. "Okay, a lot!" I exclaimed. I placed my hands on the table and sighed. "But did you see her?" Rachel frowned.

"Ehm, yeah I did. So?"

"She was all over you and you really can't deny that she's good looking!" I huffed and crossed my arms again.

"Quinn…" Rachel shook her head and chuckled lightly. "I don't care how she's looking. I only got my eyes set on you. Only you" While she talked, she moved over and sat down on my lap. She kissed me on the tip on my nose and I blushed. "You're so cute when you're blushing" She cooed and pinched my cheeks. I slapped her hands away.

"No I'm not" I blushed even more. "I'm just scared that you'll fall for her again"

"I will not. I and she are over. I just need her to understand that. She's a bit thickheaded"

"You don't say" I muttered under my breath. Rachel sends me a glare to shut me up.

"We need to have this talk. We didn't actually talk back then. I just left" I nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Just promise me that if she tries to do anything, you'll let me kick her ass right back to New York" I said and held her tighter. Rachel laughed and kissed my cheek. She most had noticed how public we were, because she jumped of me.

"Sorry"

"Hey, don't say sorry. its fine" I smiled encouragingly. Rachel nodded and looked down on her watch.

"I better go home. I've got some work to do, because someone interrupted me" I fake gasped and held a hand to my chest.

"Oh no! How scandalous!" Rachel slapped my arm lightly as we walked out the coffee shop.

"Don't tease me" Rachel pouted.

"But its fun" I said and smiled innocently. Rachel shook her head and kissed my cheek.

"See you tomorrow Fabray" She said and walked away.

"Hey!" I shouted. She turned around and smirked. "You forgot something"

"What did I forget?" She asked and frowned a bit. I walked fast towards her and soon my lips connected with hers. Rachel wrapped her arms around my body as I lay my own on her shoulders and ran a hand through her soft hair. Her lips fit perfectly against my own and it was quite difficult to stop kissing her, though the kiss ended. Too soon for my taste.

"This" I whispered into her lips and took a step away from her. I smirked at her and waved a goodbye before turning around to leave.

"Tease!" She shouted after me. I just laughed and stepped into my car to drive back home. As I pulled into the driveway, my phone rang. It was my mom. I groaned. I know the short text I send her last night wasn't enough.

"What 's all this about Finn and you breaking up?" She asked immediately as I picked up.

"Well, hello mother. How are you?"

"Don't avoid my question young lady" She said sternly. I sighed. "Is that why you didn't come last night?"

"Yeah" I fiddled with my keys, not really into this conversation right now.

"You guys just need to talk it out. A fight, I presume? So get it together, Quinn and apologize. Even if you didn't do anything wrong"

"Huh, I did wrong well" I muttered, but she didn't hear me.

"Then you'll be all fine again and you two can come join us for dinner tomorrow night instead, okay" My mom added in a happy chipper. I can't believe her.

"Mom, this is not just a fight. I-" I started.

"You what, Quinn?" I don't know how to say this. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"I can't say right now, mom. But I decided to leave him" I finally said. There was a uncertain silence, which I didn't like at all.

"Quinn, you'll not find a man like-" I hang up. I really don't have time for her to lecture me right now. My phone in my hand rang again but I silenced it and walked inside. I know it's a bit childish to ignore your own mother like that, but please give me a break. I heard a noise from the kitchen and assumed it was either Santana or Brittany. I stepped inside, but it was soon deeply regrettable.

"Oh, God!" I turned around quickly. "Please tell me you weren't doing that on the kitchen table" I groaned and clenched my eyes tightly to erase the nasty picture of Santana going down on Brittany.

"If we said that, it would be a lie" Santana mocked.

"Seriously?!"

"Oh, take a chill pill. Just because you aren't getting any, it doesn't mean that I can't get my mack on. And in my own house I must add. You can turn around now, prude" She said and huffed.

I turned around. "So, I'm a prude because I don't want to see my friends naked and having sex? On the kitchen table. Were we're making food" I drawled the last part out. "Well, for that part, I would thankfully be a prude" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well, we'll go upstairs and finish this" She smirked and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Sorry" Brittany said and smiled apologetic.

"Next time, send me a text" I said as they passed me. "And remind to never sit at that table again!" I yelled. I heard Santana snicker. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. I sat down at my desk and began grading some of the quizzes from today. I put the pen down later that evening and decided it was safe enough to grab some food. I stepped inside the kitchen and saw San and Britt eating and laughing. I put my hands up front my eyes. "Is it safe?"

"Ha. Ha" Santana said sarcastically. I grabbed a bowl and took some of the soup they had made. "Just take our food, its fine" I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to Britt.

"Sanny…" Brittany warned and Santana ducked.

"I'll do the groceries tomorrow, okay?" I said and took a spoonful.

"You don't have to do that" Britt said and smiled reassuringly. I waived a hand as to make her stop talking.

"It's only fair since you're letting me live her and so on"

"Yeah yeah" Santana said and stood up to put the bowl in the sink. She turned around with crossed arms and just stared at me.

"So, how did Rachel take all of this? You have told her, right?" Brittany asked and slurped the last soup. I winched at the sound.

"I've told her, yeah" I shrugged and looked nonchalant ahead. Santana arched an eyebrow as I catch her eyes. "She actually didn't think that I would do it" I added.

"Me neither" Santana muttered. I sent her a glare.

"She was happy, of course. But then her freaking ex-girlfriend decided she wanted to come to town, so that kind of ruined it all" I sighed and ran a hand trough my hair.

"Wait? Seriously? Are you living in a fucking soap or what?" Santana exclaimed and laughed. I rolled my eyes and ate the last op my soup.

"Yup, and to make it better, we met her in your coffee shop. So now she and Rachel are going to meet up for a nice little talk" I added with jealousy seething through my veins.

"Uhh, little Quinnie is jealous" Santana mocked and barked out a laugh.

"Shut up!" I yelled and threw a piece of bread at her. As Santana was about to threw it back, Brittany interrupted.

"Behave" She scolded and stared us down. Santana ducked her head but I could see her shoulders moving from laughter.

"But you are!" she finally said and laughed some more. That girl! I jumped of my chair and started chasing her around the kitchen island. I almost had her when Brittany grabbed me.

"Oh, stop it you two! You're adults. Act like it!"

"She started it!" I shouted and pointed a finger at Santana. I moved to get free, but Britt has a surprisingly strong grab.

"Real mature" Santana mocked and cackled. I tried to get free again. I groaned loudly when I couldn't.

"Santana Diabla Lopez! Stop that right now" Brittany scolded and finally let go of me. I stood completely still, like making a point of that I wouldn't do anything.

Santana pouted. "Sorry" She mumbled quietly. Brittany turned towards me to grab the bowls. Santana stuck her tongue out behind Brittany's back.

"I see that" Santana raised her eyebrows and quickly straightened up, acting all innocent. "You're acting like two children"

"Only Santana" I muttered and received a raised eyebrow from Brittany. I shrugged and sat back down again. Brittany silently cleaned the kitchen, while Santana sat looking at her nails. I sighed "What do I do about Kylie and Rachel?" Brittany shrugged.

"You let them talk of course"

"What?!" I shrieked. "I can't do that"

"Why not? It's only a talk"

"Yeah, I guess that Kylie chick is out for some Berry. I'm with Q on this. She can't let them do that" Santana said and ate some ice cream she apparently had taken out.

"See! That's what I'm talking about!" I groaned and let my head fall down on the table. Santana reached over and patted me on my head. I raised my head and glared at her. She smirked as she licked the spoon.

"Don't you trust her?" Brittany asked confused.

"Well, yeah of course I do"

"Have you talked to her about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, we talked. She said I had nothing to be afraid of, or she didn't say these exact words but somewhat like that. I shouldn't be jealous either. Because apparently she only got eyes for me" Brittany awed while Santana made a triumphal sound.

"HAH! Told you, you were jealous" If looks could kill…

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of. Rachel is all over you and you two make such a cute couple. You can finally be together" Brittany smiled widely and clapped her hands. "She wouldn't throw it away for her ex" She assured me and patted me on the back. I smiled to her, not completely convinced. Not that Rachel would do anything. I trust her with my heart, but it's that sneaky bitch to Kylie I don't trust. "Let them talk and get it over with" She added and gave me a sideways hug. I nodded and tried to keep down a yawn.

"Yeah, okay. I think I'll go to bed" I said as I stood up and stretched my body.

"Goodnight Quinnie" Santana said and gave a little wave. I grabbed a grape and threw it at her. Hit her right on her head. "Ouch!"

"You asked for it" I said and hurriedly left the kitchen with Brittany yelling goodnight and Santana mumbling in Spanish.

I was impatient. Looking at my phone every two seconds, but I just need some kind of response from Rachel. Since Rachel told me that she and Kylie would have that talk today, I've been on edge. Cleaning my room, the living room, the kitchen and now I was sitting on the couch trying to sit still. I know it was a necessity, but that doesn't mean that I had to like it.

"Bitch, relax!" Santana bellowed from behind me as she entered the living room. I jumped a bit and then rolled my eyes.

"Do you ever work?" I sighed.

"The perks of being my own boss" Santana smirked and sat down in the chair. "Besides, I saw your little girlfriend and her, if I may say it, hot chick of an ex-girlfriend" I look angrily at her. She just shrugged and ate some of the chips she had with her.

"Where?" I asked dumbly.

"I saw them at the coffee shop of course. I had a meeting and on my way out I saw the dwarf and whatshername talking. What's the big deal?"

"When was that?" I asked hurriedly and sat up straight.

"Chillax, I'm sure your girl is ready to run right into your arms when she's done. It's was probably half an hour ago" She made a thinking face "I think" She grabbed and handful of chips and offered me some. I shook my head and sighed.

"I hope she does. We got a date tonight" I smiled at the plans I had for us.

"Wuhu, are little Quinnie finally getting laid? I bet the hobbit is a beast in the bed" I tried to hit the blush that hit my face immediately.

"Stop it San! Seriously, only my mom calls me that. And what's with all the nicknames for Rachel"

"But it so funny and because I feel like it" She teased. "You're so hoping to get any" I rolled my eyes and threw the pen I had in my hand. Unfortunately Santana ducked.

"Jeez, what's with all 'throwing stuff at me' thingy, you have going on"

"You deserve it" I muttered and leaned back into the couch.

"Whatever" Santana said "By the way, have you talked to your mom yet?" I frowned.

"No, what do you mean?" I asked and eyed her suspiciously.

"She just called me today. Asked me why you wouldn't talk to her"

"Did you say anything?"

Santana shook her head "No. It's not my thing to say. I just said that she could try again" I nodded and said nothing. Santana sat watching me for a minute before taking a deep breath.

"I understand that you won't blurt out your little homoescapades right after your break-up with Finn, but why not just get it over with?" I frowned.

"Get it over with? Hello, you know my parents. They are pretty religious and they absolutely love Finn. I can't just shout it out to them" I said and slumped down maybe feeling a tiny bit sorry for myself.

"They accepted me, didn't they? They helped me when my parents kicked me out" Santana sat properly in the chair and leaned towards me. "Quinn, your dad even went to my parents to talk some sense into their tiny doctor brains. They'll understand you"

"I'm their daughter! It's different with me. They expected me to marry Finn and get them some grandchildren" I argued. Santana huffed and crossed her arms.

"Give them the benefit of the doubt, okay? Yeah, it may come as a shock for them, but I'll bet my ass that they'll get over it and embrace the happy little gay that you are" She smirked.

"For a moment I was really nervous were the real and really rude Santana had gone. But there she is again" I sighed and chuckled. "But thanks, San. I really appreciate all the things you guys are doing for me. I'll try talk with my mom. Just tell her everything"

"That's my girl!" She looked at her watch. "Oh shit. I better pick up Brittany from her dance class. We are eating dinner with her parents tonight, so we don't know when we're back home again"

"Okay, I'm probably not here, so have a good evening" I said and stood up. Santana's head popped out with a smirked on her face.

"Oh, I bet you're going to have a great evening" She wiggled her eyebrows and left with a wink and a laugh. I groaned and went to my room to, first find something to wear for the evening and secondly, get my mind away from not hearing from Rachel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

Half an hour later, of course with my head deep down in my suitcase, I heard my phone ringing. I popped up, with a thong dangling from my hair and looked frantically after the phone, which lay on the bed under a several pair of pants.

"Hello?" I said out of breath.

"Hi Quinn, am I interrupting something?" Rachel's sweet voice sounded in my ear.

"No, never" I said and threw away the offending item on my head. "I was just looking through my clothes for something to wear for tonight"

"Tonight?" Rachel asked questionable. I faltered a bit and for a moment felt sad.

"Yes? Our date, you do remember-"I could hear her giggling. "Hey! Don't tease me" I pouted even though she couldn't see me.

"But you're so cute" She laughed. "I'm looking forward to see what you're choosing, but I'll bet that you're going to look absolutely beautiful" I blushed at her compliment.

"I'll bet you too" I said quietly and then cleared my throat. "So, how did your talk with Kylie go?" Rachel groaned and I smiled a bit.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. She's so stubborn and she really doesn't get a hint. But we talked and I tried to get her to understand why I did what I did. I also talked to her about how I have zero interest in being her friend and that she should leave me alone" She sighed. "Unfortunately I couldn't get her to leave the town, but we'll see"

"How did she take it? I mean, you haven't been together for a few years and suddenly she wants you back and all kind of things?" I growled a bit and tried to keep the jealousy away.

"She didn't take it well, and kept talking about how I don't belong here and so on. To answer your other question, she apparently got a revelation one night and decided she wanted me back. My bet is that she just got lonely and wanted someone to wait on her, give her a warm bed and so on"

"And she thought of you?"

"Well, yeah. I told you about her, didn't I?" She was out almost every night and I stayed back home like the devoted caring girlfriend" There was a moment of silence before she continued. "But I really don't give a shit about her. I just want her to leave us alone. I know it sound harsh, but she really isn't good for me" She took a deep breath.

"I understand you completely and I hope she won't bother you anymore. After what you told me, she doesn't even deserve the right to look at you, but in this small town we really can't avoid it. But I hope she gets the message and leave you alone" I said and spotted a dress to wear tonight.

"Me too" She responded.

"Well, I need to get ready. My guess is that you need too. I'll be at your place at exactly 7pm" I said to change the subject.

"That sounds great. I'm looking forward to your arrival" She chuckled.

"Me too. See you at 7pm sharp" I said and hung up the phone. I put the phone down and looked around at the mess I've made. After probably half an hour, I finally got the right outfit, a vintage floral dress, red cardigan, black pumps and a red vintage purse. After dressing myself, I just needed the makeup. I looked at the clock, it was 6.15pm already. Great… I quickly put on some light makeup and finally got out the door. I pulled up at Rachel's house, both excited and nervous for the night. I noticed two cars in the driveway and guessed that Rachel failed to mention that her fathers were home. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. After a ring, the door opened and man appeared and looked sternly at me before saying.

"Can I help you?" I straightened up and answered him with confidence.

"Hello Mr. Berry. I'm here to pick up Rachel" His face lighted up a bit and gave a small smile.

"Oh, you're Quinn?"

"Yes sir" I nodded.

"I should have guessed. Well, come in" He stepped aside and motioned for me to come inside. "She'll be ready in a moment" He added and closed the door behind me.

"Okay, thank you" I said and found myself being guided into the living room. I sat down on the couch and smiled a bit of the memory of the last time I was here. Mr. Berry sat down in a well-used armchair. After a moment of silence, Mr. Berry spoke.

"So, you're the one Rachel has been seeing"

"I am" I answered and smiled tentatively.

"Yes, she hasn't said much. Just that she was seeing someone. I guess it was bit of a secret" He said pointedly, maybe trying to say something out of it.

"Oh, maybe she wasn't ready to say anything yet?" I said. He nodded and sat back in the chair. He knew about it all. I could just see it in his face. Again there was a silence filling the room. This time a awkward silence.

"You have a lovely home" He nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. It's mostly because of my husband. Is it Fabray?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused. He chuckled.

"Is it Fabray? Your last name, I mean" I frowned.

"Oh, yes it is" I answered and suddenly felt all nervous. I fiddled with my hands and tried to sit still. I looked towards the stairs, begging for Rachel to soon come down.

"I know your father" I swallowed hard. Oh, no. What has he done now? "No, it wasn't meant like in a bad way. He has helped me when I needed it" He said and smiled reassuringly.

"Leroy, stop scaring the girl" A voice sounded behind me. A nicely looking man appeared from behind me, with a warm smile on his face. "Hello Quinn. I'm Hiram" He said and shook my hand.

"Hello Mr. Berry" I replied and gave him a smile. He shook his head.

"Nonsense with that 'Mr. Berry' It's Hiram and this man is Leroy. My beloved husband who likes to appear all tough and frightful for those who dates our little girl" He leaned toward me "But on the inside he's a big softie" He stage whispered and then laughed when he noticed the glare from Leroy. I giggled and felt myself loosen up a bit. They are not so bad after all.

"Fathers, stop pestering her" Rachel said as she came down the stairs.

"We are not" Hiram exclaimed. She came into the view and I let out an involuntary gasp. She was wearing tight black jeans, a white crew neck shirt and red heels. She held a black handbag and a grey blazer in her hand. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "Close your mouth, dear" Hiram whispered. I turned to him with a deep blush on my face. He smiled gently to me and motioned for me to go to her.

"Hello Quinn"

"Hey. You look beautiful" I breathed. Rachel dipped her head and I could see a faint blush.

"Thank you. You look quite stunning yourself" We stood looking into each other's eyes, almost leaning towards each other before Leroy cleared his throat. Rachel rolled her eyes as I took a step back. "Dad…" She scolded. I saw Hiram give a light hit on his shoulder. He just shrugged and sat back in the chair.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes! Let's go" She replied and moved around me to kiss her father's cheeks. "Have a nice evening, dear fathers" She took on her blazer and moved to the door.

"You two also have a nice evening, honey" Hiram said on our way out.

"Thanks!" Rachel yelled.

"Don't be out too late!" Leroy yelled.

"Leroy! She's an adult!" I could hear Hiram say as Rachel closed the door.

"God, I really need to find my own place" She groaned as we walked toward the car. I chuckled and opened the car door for her. "How gallant" She said and sat in the car with a smile. I closed the door and quickly walked around the car to the driver's seat. I started the car and drove towards the restaurant.

"So, your fathers seem nice" I said. Rachel chuckled.

"Yeah, nosy is a better word, but that's just how they are. Dad wasn't too hard on you, was he?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"Not at all"

"Good" She smiled and turned on the radio. "I love this song!" She sang along and danced a bit in her seat. I chuckled for myself and grabbed her hand to hold. She squeezed my hand and kept singing. I turned my eyes on the road again and joined Rachel on her song. Soon we were in front of the restaurant. I jumped out of the car and walked around to open the door for her again. She shook her head. "Silly girl" I smirked and hold out my arm for her to hold. I moved in to kiss her cheek before we walked inside.

"Good evening, Ladies. How may I help you?"

"Hi. A table for Fabray" The waitress looked down, before she smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Right this way" She said and motioned for us to follow. Soon we were seated and waiting for our food.

"So, how was your day?" Rachel asked.

"It was fine. Almost driving Santana crazy, but that's nothing new"

"Why?" Rachel asked and frowned.

"I, maybe, was a little restless, so I cleaned the house and annoyed the hell out of her" I said. The waitress came with our food and we waited to continue our conversation. As soon as she was gone, Rachel continued.

"How come?" Rachel asked and picked up the fork.

"It was kind of driving me mad, that you were having that conversation with Kylie, so I had to think of something else" I muttered and looked down on my plate. "I was a little jealous".

"You're so cute" She giggled. "There's nothing to be jealous over"

"Not now that I know what you talked about. It was that I didn't know what was gonna happen that kind of freaked me out. But I understand that you needed to talk and I'm totally over it, as long as she won't come near you again" I held her hand over the table and squeezed it. "Now I really want to have a nice evening with you and not talk about her any more. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"More than okay" She said and smiled. We enjoyed each other's company and sat small talking about everything and nothing. Laughing and finding out more about each other. The meal was nice, but I noticed Rachel sat a bit restlessly.

"What's wrong, Rach? Aren't you having fun?" I asked timidly.

"I am. I'm having a great night" She said hurriedly. "It's just…"

"Just, what?" She fiddled with her napkin at first and then put it down on the table.

"I need to ask you a question. You're probably not going to like it, heck even I don't like it. But I have to do it" She said. I took a sip of my water.

"Okay, do I need to be scared or something?" I chuckled nervously.

"No…" I lay my hand over hers and squeezed her hand gently.

"Just ask me, Rachel"

"If we're pursuing this relationship, should I be afraid that you, somehow in the future, will find me as boring as you did with Finn and then find another?" I was a bit stunned. I didn't expect that question at all. Rachel must have taken the silence as a bad thing. "You know, just forget I asked" She looked down, slowly withdrawing her hand. I grabbed it again.

"No, it's a good question. I just didn't expect it and it took me by surprise. That's all" She looked up at me again and I smile reassuringly to her. I continued. "I understand your fear and if it was me, I would feel the same and would probably have asked the same as you did" I took a sip of the red wine "I wouldn't say that I found Finn boring, we just didn't had the same connection anymore. In the past, I wouldn't have doubted to marry him, but that's because I didn't know any better. I had settled down and just made myself comfortable, if you can say that" Rachel sat there patiently, but I could see the questions in her eyes. "You see, I loved the idea of Finn and kids with him, but I wasn't in love with him. Probably haven't been for quite a while. I just couldn't face the facts and leave everything behind. As I've told you before, I was afraid of losing everything" I finished.

"But why now?" What made you realize it all and then leave him?" She asked.

I smiled. "You already know the answer to that, Rach" She blushed and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's because of you. You made me see things clearly. You know, the first time I saw you, nearly driving me down-"

"Not exactly the first time" Rachel interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The first time was actually when you and Finn-"

"Me and Finn?"

"Yes. Finn was very much passed out, but you gave me a ride to the nearest gas station. My car had broken down and you almost drove me down, but it was dark, and I was standing on the road so you could see me. So I think we're even" She said and winked. Realization dawned on me and I suddenly remembered the incident.

"Oh! I remember it now! I'm soo sorry about that" Rachel laughed.

"Don't be. The first I saw you, I just knew I had to get to know you and lucky me, you were working were I just landed a job. I was ecstatic, but you seemed so cold and kind of a snob" I winched a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But take in mind that you almost ran me down, not a very good first impression, since I don't remember out very first" I chuckled.

"It's fine now. Brittany told me that I should just keep hanging on" She said and drank some wine.

"What? Brittany?" I looked surprised at her. What does she have to do with it?

"Yes, I don't know. She just seemed to know something, so I did as she told me and voila! A big mess later" She said a bit bitter. I felt kind of guilty. Who am I kidding? I felt a lot guilty. It was never my intention to drag her trough of all this.

"I'm sorry I dragged you through all of my mess-"I started.

"It was worth it" Rachel interrupted and caressed my hand. Our eyes connected and I felt a thousand butterflies in my stomach. My emotions were all over the place.

"I'm so in love with you" I blurted out. I put a hand over my mouth, kind of surprised by my outburst. Rachel looked flabbergasted and blinked a couple of times. I quickly collected myself and spoke again. "You don't have to say anything back. I will never leave you and I have never felt anything like this for anyone. You're different, in a good way and I love the way you are. I just needed you to know that I'm in this for the long haul. If you want to of course" I added the last part quietly. Rachel stood up and I felt my stomach drop, but then a pair of soft lips was on mine. She broke the kiss and I let out a pathetic whimper at the loss.

"I'm in love with you too" She whispered into my lips. I mentally thanked the waitress for giving us a quiet corner. I leaned forward closed the short gap between us. Rachel had straddled me and kissed me hard. I kissed her just as hard and soon it was pretty heated. The waitress cleared her throat and we quickly stopped the kissing. I noticed that my hands had grabbed Rachel's ass and quickly removed them and flushed madly. I looked to Rachel who was just a red as me. I had totally forgotten where we were at the moment. Rachel stood up and sat down on her own chair, shy over the situation. I looked up at the waitress, who just smiled knowingly at us.

"Can I get you anything else? Maybe some dessert?" She suggested while she took our plates. I looked at Rachel and could see the darkened eyes looking back at me while she shook her head no. I gulped and turned to the waitress.

"No, thank you. Just the check, please" She nodded and walked away. Rachel looked so embarrassed by the whole situation but I couldn't help the little smile tugging on my lips.

"Sorry about that" Rachel said shyly but also with a little smile.

"Never apologize for that" I said and laughed quietly. The waitress came and I quickly paid for the food and then we were out of there. "Maybe it sounds kind of cheesy, but do you want to go back to my place? San and Britt aren't home" I carefully asked, hoping it didn't sound too forward. Rachel just smiled and nodded. "Great" I said and started the car to drive back home. I parked the car and felt a nervousness spreading in my body. We walked into the house and I took our jackets.

"Thank you" Rachel said and looked around the house. "So this is where Brittany lives" She nodded for herself and noticed a few pictures of Santana and Brittany feeding the ducks. "It's nice. So, ducks?" She smiled and pointed at a picture.

"Yeah, Brittany loves the ducks. Don't know why, but she does. Has been since I met her" I said. "Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head and turned towards me. "No, thank you" She said and walked closer to me. "So, we're all alone?" I nodded dumbly, a bit intoxicated by both her perfume but also by her closeness. "Good" She said and let her hands wander up my body, before a hand stopped at my neck and she pushed me forward and connected our lips. I responded quickly and let my own hands trail down her body. I walked backwards and felt the edge of the couch. I sat down and soon Rachel was straddling me. Her hands were all over my body, and I couldn't concentrate from all the feelings running through my body from her touch. It was like a fire starting between my thighs. I felt her tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gladly let her, letting her explore my mouth felt great and I couldn't keep my hands for myself. I found my way under her shirt and couldn't help the little moan coming from my mouth when I felt her hot and soft skin. I tugged at her shirt, wanting to take it off. Rachel leaned back and I slipped it off. Her mouth was on my neck again, biting and sucking to leave marks. Her hands left my hair to grab at my shirt to take it off. I let her and soon I could feel her hands on my breasts and I moaned at her gentle touch. I let my hands run down her back and stop at her ass. I squeezed it and she let out a moan while she rocked into me. I sneaked my thumbs under her waistband and felt the soft skin underneath. Rachel moaned into my ear and leaned back to capture my lips in a heated kiss. Soon it slowed down a bit and I remembered where we were. San and Britt could come home any time and I really didn't want them to see us.

"We need to take this to my room" I whispered into her lips. She hummed and pecked my lips again. I let my hands slip under her ass and lifted her up. As her legs wrapped around my waist, I walked us into my room and Rachel squealed as I dropped her down on the bed with me on top. I started kissing her passionately while placing myself between her thighs. The feel of her skin on mine felt fantastic and I couldn't help the grinding that started to feel more of her. I could feel the curve of her breasts and I just wanted more. It felt so fucking amazing. She bit my lip and draws my attention back to the kissing. I let out a groan and she took the opportunity to slip in her tongue, swirling it around my own. My hand palmed her breasts and I left her mouth to place sloppy kisses down her neck, to her collarbone were I sucked lightly, leaving tiny marks. I kissed down her body, coming to a stop at the edge of her jeans.

"Can I…?" I started as Rachel nodded eagerly. I smirked and opened her jeans to take them off. I could easily smell the arousal and I clench my thighs tightly as a response. I couldn't help but notice the visible wet spot on her panties and I moaned at the sight. I start kissing her on the inside of the thighs and tug at the panties to take them off. Rachel lifts herself up as I slide down her panties. She took of her bra and I have a full view to her naked body. "You're so beautiful" I said and she blushes under my stare.

"You're overdressed" She whispered. I chuckled and took of the rest of my clothes. I lay down on her body and sighs at the feeling against her naked body. "God, you feel amazing" Rachel moaned and grabs my face back up to her lips as she arch her hips into me. I palmed her breast and gently start kneading the soft object, letting my thumb caress her stiff nipple. She moans at the touch and I can't help the grin appearing on my face. I quickly replace my hand with my mouth and kiss her breast, avoiding the nipple for now. Rachel squirmed a bit, getting impatient and I smirk at her. I poked out my tongue to carefully lick her nipple before taking it into my mouth to suck on it. Her hands clawed into my back, trying to get my closer to her. I release the nipple to give my attention to the other. Before I even got the chance, Rachel had me flipped over and was now on top of me. "My turn" She growled before attacking my neck with her tongue, teeth and lips. She had her thigh pressing down on my center and I started grinding. All I could do was panting and moan.

"Rach…" She pressed down a little hard on my center. "Oh, god "On a particular hard bite on my neck, I arched up into her and she moaned out loud into my neck. Rachel's hand slides down my body, before stopping at my left breast to kneading and touching. Her thumb rolled over my erect nipple as she sucked so hard on my collarbone, that I'm sure she'll leave a mark for days. "I want you" I panted and could hardly breathe. I could feel the arousal dripping from my wet core. She stops and lean back to look me into the eye.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she grinded hard into me.

"Yes!" I hissed "God, yes! Please!" I was not above begging at the moment. She smirks and started trailing kisses down my body. Her tongue swiped at my nipple and I let out a loud moan. Rachel positioned herself between my legs and I hitched when I felt her breath on my center. She gently kissed the inside of my thigh, slowly and teasingly making her way to my wet center. I bucked into her and wanted so much more. She gives it to me as I felt her tongue running flatly along my center, before she placed a kiss on my clit. "Yes!" I moaned and wrapped my hands into her hair, trying to get her closer. She slowly ran her tongue down my wet folds, moving it slightly inside. "Rach… Please" I begged and grabbed a little tighter onto her. I could feel her smile, before she wrapped her lips around my clit, sucking lightly. I moaned out loud and bucked into her mouth. As I felt her tongue licking and sucking, I could sense her finger at my entrance. I spread my leg a bit more, encouraging her. She pushed inside her finger and moaned at my wetness.

"You feel so good" She said and licked at my clit again.

"More" I panted and felt another finger thrust into me and I pushed back, letting her fuck me with her fingers. I was so close and couldn't do anything else but rocking harder onto her hand. Rachel was fucking and licking me hard and I could feel that I was close. "Fuck, I'm close" She thrusts harder into me as I clenched tightly around her fingers. I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Come for me, baby" She breathed into my clit and sucked greedily.

"Fuck!" I cried out as my hips jerked up and felt my walls clamping around her fingers as she continued slowly fucking me, letting me ride out my orgasm. She kissed me once more and pulled out her fingers. I let my head fall back on the pillow, panting wildly.

"Good?" Rachel smirked as she hovered over me. I smiled and tugged her down for a kiss. I moaned at the taste of myself on her lips.

"It was amazing" I breathed and let my fingers wander down to her center. "I think it's my turn now" I grinned and let my finger slip into her wet folds. She moaned into my mouth as I ran my finger up and down her center. I slipped inside a finger, slowly moving it in and out as I rubbed her clit with my thumb. I watched her with her eyes closed and whimpering. I added a second finger and thrust a little faster into her. Rachel rocked into my hand and smashed our mouth together, kissing all teeth and tongue. I could feel her walls stretching when I added another finger, loving the feeling of her tightness. I could feel she was close. She pushed down harder and faster on my hand as she came, crying out my name. She fell down on my body and exhaled loudly.

"Fuck that was…" She breathed heavily into my chest.

"Yeah…" I smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead. She lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you" I said as we parted.

"I love you too" Rachel whispered and looked at me adoringly. We lay in the silence, just enjoying each other. I could feel her yawning and chuckled. I grabbed the quilt and putted it over us. I kissed her one time more, before sleep overcame us and we fell asleep, tangled together.

I woke up to a banging on the front door. Rachel was nuzzled into my body and sleeping heavily. I blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the darkness in the room, when the banging came again and then someone was walking down the stairs. I slipped out from underneath Rachel, and grabbed the nearest pair of pants and a t-shirt., apparently Rachel's t-shirt, because it smelt like her. I walked outside my room and noticed the hushed voices, or Santana's hushed voice. Finn's voice was loud and clear.

"I want to talk to Quinn!" He said with a slurred voice, clearly drunk.

"Go home, Finn. You're drunk and it's the middle of the fucking night!" She said harshly and tried to close the door. I stepped around the corner and watched how he smacked open the door again.

"I know she's in there!" He slurred and caught sight of me. "There she is! Quinn!" Santana turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Finn, go home" I said and walked closer to him. He tried to get closer, but Santana kept him outside. "You're waking everybody up"

"Is she with you? Have you fucked her? You have, haven't you, you fucking little-"

"Hey! Don't you dare say a thing!" Santana said and glared at him. "Go home, sleep and get yourself together before I call the police on you"

"Do as she says, Finn." I said and crossed my arms. "We can talk another day" Finn swayed and had a blank look before he stepped back, slurred some words and turned around to walk away. Apparently Santana's word worked on him Santana closed the door and turned around to glare at me.

"For fuck sake, Quinn. Fix your problems!" She said harshly. I shushed her.

"Not so loud" Her eyes widened and then she smirked.

"You did her, didn't you? You finally nailed her and got some. Way to go, Q!" I rolled my eyes at the use of her words, but ignored it and turned around to get to my room. "But for reals, Q. Fix it. I don't want Finn running around here drunk or something" I turned around and nodded at her, before she also left to go upstairs. I walked to my room and noticed that Rachel, thankfully, still was asleep. I took of my clothes and slipped under the quilt again, holding her close to me. I have to talk to Finn again, finishing it all for once and then talk to my family. I nuzzled into her neck and placed a kiss on her hair, before falling asleep again.


	18. Chapter 18

**I've got this chapter ready for some days, but work came in the way and my wife, who proof reads my chapters, had other things to do, but here it is! Hope you enjoy it :)**

I woke up, when a hand brushed gently over my face. I opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times and trying to adjust to the light shining in from the outside. There was a sweet giggle from my left and I remembered Rachel were there with me. I could feel her naked body pressing into me and I looked at her smiling at me.

"Good morning sleepyhead" She whispered and brushed away some hair from my face. I smiled lazily at her.

"Hey" Rachel ducked down and kissed me. I lifted a hand to run it through her hair and sighed into the kiss. She moved a bit, so she was on top of me, pressing her body down on me. We parted after a little while and we both breathed heavily. "I love you" Rachel blushed.

"I love you too" She said and kissed the tip of my nose and then nuzzled into my neck.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked her. She mumbled something into my neck and I chuckled at her. "I'm sorry, what?" She lifted her head to look at me with a tiny glare before smiling again.

"I don't have anything planned. So maybe just laying here with you wouldn't be so bad" She smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"So, it wouldn't, huh?"

"Nope" She snickered and nuzzled back into me, placing a light kiss on my neck.

"Sounds like a great idea" I whispered into her hair and closed my eyes for a tiny bit. I woke up later to an empty and cold bed. I looked around and couldn't see Rachel, so I decided to get up to find her. I grabbed some clothes and walked toward the kitchen, where I could hear some familiar voices. I popped my head inside and saw Brittany and Rachel talking, while Brittany was making breakfast. "Hey" I said and wrapped my arms around Rachel.

"Hi!" she said happy and leaned back into my body as I kissed her cheek.

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Brittany gushed and I hid my face away in Rachel's hair. Rachel giggled sweetly.

"I thought we were going to stay in bed all day?" I asked her and sat down next to her.

"I was hungry and your phone kept ringing. I really don't know how you could sleep through that" I shrugged sheepishly.

"I better go check it then" I said and placed another kiss to her cheek before leaving. Brittany awed again and I wondered if she was going to do that every time. I picked up my phone from my purse and noticed some missed calls, the usually from my mom, one from Fran and a few from Finn. I rolled my eyes from the memory of his drunken visit last night. Rachel came in and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" She asked concerned and gently brushed away some hair from my face. I nodded and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, Finn came last night and he was pretty drunk"

"I know" looked confused at her and a bit surprised. Had she heard him after all? "I guessed you would tell me about it today. That you needed to sleep and relax, so I didn't ask you right away when you came to bed last night. I thought you also needed to process it" She said and shrugged. She looked up at me and gave a tiny smile. I appreciated it very much and entwined our hands.

"I did. Thank you. I promised to talk to him today. About what, I really don't know. He's still angry and that's fine, but it's not my job to care for him anymore. Not that I don't, but you know what I mean" Rachel nodded understanding and squeezed my hand. "I also need to talk to my mother. I haven't spoken with her for some days now"

"Why not?" She asked.

"I-I'm nervous about telling my parents about us, and she keeps talking about Finn and how she doesn't understand me. Maybe I should just get it over with" I said and sighed. Rachel stood up and then kneeled in front of me and took both my hands.

"You need to tell me these things, Quinn. I don't know if I can help you, but I'm a very good listener and if I can help, I'll try. Promise, you will talk to me about what you're feeling inside and what you're thinking about" I nodded.

"I promise you"

"Good" She said and sat back next to me "Now, I bet it wouldn't be as bad as you say. It may come as a shock for them, but I think you should give it a try. Brittany told me a bit about your parents" I looked at her with raised eyebrows, feeling a bit angry. "Don't be mad at her. It was me who was curious" She said quickly.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" I said deflated "You just said that I should tell you things, it goes both ways"

"I don't know. It didn't seemed like you wanted to talk about it and I just wanted to give you time. I know I shouldn't have asked her" She said and looked away from me.

"Okay, but next time, just ask me" I said and reached a hand forward to make her look at me again. I kissed her and smiled at her. I didn't feel like being angry at her curiosity. "I'll talk to Fran first, I think" I said after a moment of silence and accidently startled her. "Sorry" I giggled. She huffed and nudged me with her shoulder. "Enough with this serious talk. I'm in lack of kisses" Rachel laughed as I wiggled my eyebrows at her and practically jumped her. I peppered kissed all over her face as she kept laughing and writhing underneath me.

I looked down at my phone considering all the options for not calling and keeping this a secret, but I couldn't find any. I want this and they have to know. I took a deep breath and pushed down the green button. It was an hour since Rachel had left to go home. Her dad had called, all worried about her whereabouts, which concluded in a blown out discussion about how she's not bound to tell them everything and she's not a little girl anymore. It had been rather funny to watch. Rachel certainly has a temper. A voice dragged me back to reality.

"Hello my dear little sister" Fran said.

"Hi Fran"

"So you finally decided to call me back. Thought you had forgotten all about little me" I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't"

"I'm glad" She mused. I sighed.

"Fran, we need to talk" I said in a firm voice, trying to be all confident. I could hear chuckle.

"Way to sound serious, Quinnie. If it's bout Finn and your breakup, I already know. Mom told me" She said.

"It's not about that, or some of it is, but not all of it" I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to find the right words.

"Then what is it about?" She asked concerned. As I was about to answer her, a shriek sounded from Fran's side. "Emma! What did you do now? Sorry, but I have to go see what she did"

"Yeah, it's fine. Could you come over later? I'm at San and Britt's"

"Of course. I'll get Emma over to mom and I'll be there in an hour. Is that fine?" She asked.

"That'll be fine. Thank you" I said and stood up.

"No problem sis. See you later" Fran hung up the phone and I walked out my room to get something to drink, mentally preparing myself for the future conversation that was coming. An hour later, I heard the doorbell and walked out to open the door.

"Hi Fran"

"Hey" She said with a big smile and walked inside. She hung up her coat and walked into the living room.

"Want something to drink?" I asked.

"Coffee is fine" She said and sat down on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and soon came out with two cups. I put one down in front of Fran and she nodded her thanks. I sat down myself and tried to find the right words to start this conversation. Apparently it had been too quiet for her, because she sighed and turned towards me.

"Okay, enough with this fidgeting thing you have going on. Seriously, what's wrong?" I sighed and sat down my cup.

"Okay, you know that I left Finn, but you don't exactly know the reason, right?" Fran shook her head.

"While I wasn't a huge fan of him, I thought you were all jolly and it was great between you. Then mom calls and tells me that you had left him and asked if I knew the reason. So now, tell me" She demanded and motioned for me to continue. I looked down in embarrassment and took a deep breath.

"I cheated on him" I said in a low voice looking away from Fran. I couldn't bring myself to see the disappointment on her face. It was totally quiet and I didn't like that one bit.

"I don't understand?" She said slowly. "You cheated on him? But why? And most important, with whom?" I looked up and saw the confused look on her face.

"I'm not proud of it. I found someone, someone who showed me what real love is, and I found out what I had with Finn wasn't love, but in better words, a friendship. I haven't loved him in for quite a while. Don't get me wrong, I love Finn, but in that 'dumb' brother way" I said honestly.

"Is it Rachel?" Fran asked carefully and quiet. My head whipped around to look at her. "Mom told me about you talking and spending a lot of time with her. I wasn't sure, but now you're telling me this and it just confirmed it" She smiled tentatively. I nodded with an apprehensive look. " I don't like the fact that you cheated on him" Fran continued " But my guess is that everybody has been banging down on your head with all of this, so I don't want to do that" She reached over and grabbed my hand to make sure that I understand her. "I just want you to be happy, Quinn. And if Rachel does that, who am I to deny you that happiness" I smiled at her as she squeezed my hand. I used the back of my hand to remove the tears that had slid down my cheek. "Its okay, Quinn" She said and took me in for a hug.

"I love her" I whispered into her shoulder. She patted me on my bag and I could feel her nod. "You're the best sister in the world" I said and sat back down on the couch. Fran smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I am" I hit her shoulder lightly and we laughed together. When the laughter died out, Fran looked around the house. "So, you moved into this love shack? On your own free will. You must be crazy" She laughed.

"Tell me about it" I groaned and leaned back into the couch with my head in my hands. Soon after Fran left, Brittany, Santana and I sat down with dinner and small talking about our day. Or Brittany was until Santana interrupted her.

"So, have you talked to Finn?"

"No. I don't know what I'm supposed to talk to him about" I said and took a bite of the chicken, Brittany had made to us.

"Ehm, your problems of course?" She said questionably and looked confused at me. I putted down my fork and glared at her.

"WE don't have a problem. He has. I've already told him everything. He is the one who has to get over it and move on. I know he's hurt, but he had no right to turn up here and it certainly wasn't my problem that he woke you up" I said angrily and stood up. I took my plate and was about to leave when Santana reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Q…" She said and stood up as well.

"Sorry… It wasn't my intention to take it out on you" I said sadly and sat back down. "I'm just so frustrated with him and my family"

"No it's fine. It's me that is sorry. I know it wasn't your fault he turned up here. You know how much I hate being woken up in the middle of the night" She said sheepishly and shrugged. Brittany smiled and squeezed her arm gently. I smiled at the gesture.

"Its okay" I stood back up and put the plate in the sink. "I'll go to Rachel's tonight, so I guess we'll see each other tomorrow" I said and walked out the kitchen to get my stuff and get to Rachel's. I knocked on the door and it opened rather quickly. Rachel beamed at me and basically threw herself into my arms. "I'm guessing that you missed me?" I chuckled into her hair.

"Very much" She said and pulled away.

"I missed you too" I said and kissed her. She dragged me inside and closed the door.

"My dads aren't home" She husked into my ear as she nipped on my earlobe. It caused me to shiver as I leaned back and looked into her increasing dark eyes.

"Well, then we better make good use of the time" I said lowly and followed her up to her room. She smiled mischievously as she closed the door after me. After some very good love making, I must say, I caressed her toned stomach as I snuggled into her naked back. "So…" I started.

"Yeah?" She whispered into the darkness.

"A soundproof room?" I asked. Rachel chuckled and I could feel her nod.

"I was too loud for the neighbors. Apparently they weren't very fond of my late night practice and not appreciated of my marvelous singing" She said and I smiled into her shoulder and placed a small kiss.

"Of course they weren't"

"But it comes in handy, when times like this comes" She continued and turned around to look at me.

"Absolutely" I said and pecked her lips. I looked into her eyes, almost losing myself in the deep brown eyes. I want to give her everything. Be her rock in her life and follow her to the end of the world. I want her to be happy and be the source of that happiness.

"What are you thinking of?" She whispered and tried to read me. I could see it in her eyes.

"You" I whispered back and pulled her tiny bit closer to me. "I want to be your happiness"

"You are" She whispered and pulled me in for an intense kiss which left me breathless. For a while we kissed before we took a break and lay looking at each other. I took the liberty to glance down her upper body. I looked back up and saw Rachel's amused look. "Like what you're seeing?" She smirked.

"Very much" Rachel reached her hand behind my neck and ran her hand up and through my hair, before it settled back on my neck. "You're beautiful" I whispered. She blushed and ducked her head. I put my finger under her chin and lifter her head to make her look at me. I leaned forward and captured her lips in a short, but loving kiss. "I talked to Fran today" I said afterwards. "She told me I shouldn't be afraid of telling my parents and that she'll be there to support me"

"That's great, honey!" Rachel said and smiled broadly at me. My heart warmed at her use of endearment for me.

"Yes it is. I just hope it'll go okay" I said and let out a yawn.

"It will" She assured and nuzzled back into me "Now, I think it's time for us to get some sleep" I looked at the watch at her nightstand and saw that it was pretty late.

"We should" I answered and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too" She mumbled into my side, before I heard her breathing even out. I lay awake a little while after, thinking about everything.

"I want everything with you" I whispered to her before I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to Rachel lying almost on top of me. I smiled down on her and held her closer. God, I'm so lucky to have her. I'm way too sappy these days I thought to myself. Rachel moved a bit and then mumbled some words I couldn't recognize. "What?" I whispered.

"You're thinking to loud" She said and opened her eyes to look at me. She looked so adorable with her tussled hair and sleepy eyes.

"Sorry"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you" I answered. Rachel smiled sleepily at me. "Sorry, too sappy in the morning?"

"Just a tiny bit" She said. I opened my mouth to say something. "Just kidding. I love when you're all sappy" She laughed and lifted her head to kiss me tenderly before she slipped out of bed. I swallowed and blinked a couple of times. She stood in the middle of the room in all her glory. "Hmm" She hummed and looked thoughtful with a finger tapping her chin. "So, what do you say about a shower?"

"Huh?" I said dumbly. I looked up to see her smirking face.

"A shower, Quinn and perhaps some breakfast afterwards?"

"I'd very much want breakfast now and not the usually kind" I winked at her before jumping out of bed. Rachel screamed with laughter as I chased her into the bathroom. After a very thorough shower, we sat in the kitchen eating the breakfast, Rachel's dad had prepared, before the both of them left for some family visit. "What are you doing today?" I asked her and took a bite of the toasted bread.

"I need to prepare the last songs for sectionals and some other boring stuff. I need to have it ready if Mr. Shuester arrives"

"Just so you know he would probably change it all too some boring Journey songs or something else from his missed youth" I informed her "He did it all the time with us back then. You know, all the performances we did, was ninety percent decided on the day we performed"

"But you won either way?" She stated and locked kind of shocked. I nodded at took a sip of my orange juice.

"Pure luck" I stated "And Santana's voice" I shrugged.

"Yeah, she is pretty good" Rachel smiled.

"You were the best. I remember how you practically blew us all away the first time we heard you. It's funny how I forgot about it all"

"It's a long time ago now" Rachel said. I nodded and kept eating. Suddenly Rachel's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He can't do that! I've worked so hard for these kids and they are amazing and if he thinks he can just waltz in and change it all, he can think again. I'll tell him a thing or two, if he even dares to do that" I looked amused at her. I caught on pretty fast what she was talking about and her rambling is so adorable.

"You do that, baby" I kissed her cheek. "You are a hundred percent better than him" I looked down at the memory of what she told me. "I wish you could stay at the school" I said sullenly.

"I know, perhaps Figgins would changes his mind. We'll see" She lay a hand on my cheek and stroked it gently. "But I'll never leave you" She smiled and I kissed her. We continued with our breakfast, small talking about a little of everything. I left her later that day, to go home to change for dinner at my parents. They don't know I'm coming, so I guess they'll be a little surprised. I had planned with Fran to meet her at my parents, so they wouldn't have a clue. I stood in front of the big white house. I took a deep breath and moved to ring the doorbell. Thankfully it was Fran who opened the door. She smiled encouragingly.

"Great! You're here. I've been delaying dinner half an hour now. Mom thinks I'm crazy" She looked pointedly at me as she ushered me inside.

"But you are" I deadpanned.

"Ha ha" She mocked and swatted my arm. I took off my coat and moved to hang it up.

"How are they?" I asked quietly.

"Fine, just confused about me, I guess" She answered as I followed her into the dining room.

"Honey, who was it the door?" Mom asked and looked up at us. "Quinn!" I waved a bit awkwardly at her.

"Hi mom"

"I'm so happy to see you" She said and moved to give me tight hug.

"Mom…" I squirmed and tried to get free.

"Mom, she can't breathe. Give her some space" Fran said and sat down at the table next to Emma. Mom let go of me and took a step back.

"Sorry, but it's been so long and I've missed my little girl" I gave her an apologetically look.

"I wasn't enough?" Fran fake gasped and I chuckled. Mom waved a hand at her and hushed her.

"Where's daddy? I asked and looked around the room.

"Here" it sounded behind me as he came into the room with a flask of red wine. "Hi baby girl" He said as he kissed the top of my head before giving me a brief hug. He didn't seem so fazed by me coming.

"Hey daddy" I said and leaned shortly into him. Mom clapped her hands and motioned for us to sit down. Hello Emma" I said and kissed her chubby cheek.

"Auntie Quinn!" I've missed you" She said excited and practically jumped into my arms.

"I've definitely also missed you, Em" I said and squeezed her tight and well. I released her sat down next to mom, as daddy sat in the end of the table. Dinner was not a quiet affair as Emma had a lot to tell. I listened happily to all her stories. It had been too long since I had last seen her and spend time with her. I hope she would like Rachel; I thought for myself and smiled.

"So…" Oh, here it goes. "How are you and Finn?" Mom asked. I groaned internally and almost rolled my eyes.

"Could it wait to after dinner?" I asked and motioned with my eyes to Emma. She shouldn't hear all of this. Mom looked to her and then back at me. She finally got the message and nodded before giving a tight smile. The small talk continued and soon dinner was over. Fran followed Emma into daddy's study was she could draw and not hear our conversation. I sat down on the armchair and waited for her to return. Mom served coffee and then sat down next to daddy on the couch.

"Okay I'm ready" Fran said as she entered the room and sat down. She clapped her hands and waited expectantly for me to start.

"What is she ready for?" Mom asked confused at looked at me. I looked back at Fran as she smiled encouragingly. "Girls?" Mom said impatiently and a bit sternly. I looked back and took a deep breath.

"Mom, daddy. As you both know, Finn and I are no more together"

"Yes, but I thought you would have overcome that by now and-"Mom started.

"Mom! Stop talking and let me finish" I said sternly. She clamped her mouth shut "It's hard enough to tell you this" I said and looked at her "I left Finn for another person" Mom let out a tiny gasp. I looked at daddy, who looked at me indifferent before clearing his throat.

"Can I ask who?" He asked me and leaned forward. Fran squeezed my arm. I haven't even noticed her put it there.

"You both know that I love you very much and you have always supported me in any ways. You have been there when needed and I'll always be so grateful for that. I'll always be your daughter and your little girl. A girl you needs your support and understanding in this situation" I said and took a breath before continuing.

"Honey…" Mom started tentatively.

"I'm in a relationship with Rachel" I blurted out before she could say anything else. I was dead quiet and I didn't have the courage to look at them.

"Did you know about this?" Mom apparently asked Frannie.

"Yes, I did. She told me yesterday" I looked back up and saw mom's horrified expression and tears immediately sprung to my eyes. She stood up and left the room before I could say anything else. Daddy sat back in the chair, not moving one bit. I looked to him and tried to understand him. He took a deep breath and followed mom out the room. I abruptly stood up and left the room myself. I couldn't breathe and needed air. I grabbed my coat and almost ran out the house.

"Quinn!" Fran's voice sounded behind me. The tears kept rolling down my cheeks and I just needed Rachel. I was grabbed from behind and immediately engulfed in a hug. "It's going to be fine" She said into my ear.

"No… I told them. You saw how they reacted. What else could I have expected? Open arms and happy smiles? Apparently not" I whimpered into her shoulder before stepping back. "You saw them. Mom looked horrified and daddy… I don't know" I said sadly.

"Give them time, okay?" Fran said and stroked my arms. "You just told them. Come back inside?" She asked. I wiped away a tear and shook my head no.

"No, I'll be at Rachel's. If that's okay" I said and sat into my car. Fran nodded and closed the car door for me. She waved at me as I drove away to Rachel's house. It didn't take me long and soon I was knocking on the door.

"Quinn! It's great to see you. Again" Hiram said and laughed heartedly. I just smiled and nodded.

"It's great to see you too, Hiram. Is Rachel home?" I asked and looked towards the staircase. He must have noticed my red-rimmed eyes because he suddenly looked all serious and concerned.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" He asked as I moved inside the house. I nodded, but then shook my head no.

"No, but can I walk up to her? If she's home, that is" Hiram nodded and I moved to walk up the stairs. I knocked on her door.

"Daddy, if you're trying to convince me to-" She opened the door and looked surprised but happy to see me "Quinn" She wrapped her arms around me and I leaned into her tiny slender body. I could withhold the sob and I began to cry into her shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong?" She said and ran a hand up and down my back. I couldn't stop crying and we stood in her doorway as she comforted me. After some time, I had calmed down and let her guide me into her room. I sat down on her bed and all I wanted to do was lying down and cuddle with Rachel. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel broke the silence and asked me carefully. I nodded and took a deep breath to compose myself and not let the tear come back. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hands to hold.

"I told my parents about us. They both left the room and they didn't say a thing to me. Mom looked at me like it was the end of the world. I left pretty quickly after. Fran told me to give them time, but it's hard" I said sadly.

"Maybe she's right. Give them time to adjust to the news and then perhaps, give them a call or visit them. Just for now, try to relax and give them time. Okay?" She said and smiled tentatively. I just nodded and took the advice.

"Can I sleep her tonight? I kind of need you" I blushed and caressed her hand.

"Of course, honey. I'll find you something to sleep in" She said and stood up to rummaging I her drawer, before she threw some clothes in my direction. "Try these. Sorry if the clothes is a bit small"

"I'll manage. You are kind of tiny" I said and grinned. I changed out of my clothes and noticed Rachel blushing and looking away. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously, Rach? You just saw me naked this morning and now you're blushing?" I chuckled and put on the rest of the clothes. She just shrugged.

"You're gorgeous and you're making me blush" She said and jumped under the cover.

"You're cute when you're blushing" I said and also moved under the cover.

"Likewise" She grinned and grabbed the remote to the TV. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that sounds great" I said and snuggled into her warm body as she pressed play.

 **A/N: I realised after re-reading my last chapter (and a kind review) that Santana wasnt quite fair. So I had to fix it because, yeah what else does Quinn and Finn need to talk about.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you like it. Any mistakes, please notify me :D**

I woke up a bit later to Rachel's hushed but angry voice. I blinked a couple a times, trying to locate where the voice were coming from. She was sitting at her desk with her back towards me.

"No! Kylie, stop it!" Oh, her. Why was she talking with her? "No, what I want is for you to leave me alone. Why don't you get it? I have said it so many times" She sighed heavily. I moved over so I could look at her properly. "Kylie, I love her. I'm not leaving her. Yes, I said love. I have nothing else to say to you" She sighed angrily and accidently slammed her phone down on the desk. She looked back and noticed me staring at her. "Sorry" She said sheepishly and stood up to walk over to me. "Are you feeling better?" She asked concerned and cupped my cheek. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. Especially now, since you're back in bed" Rachel smiled before looking down.

"How much did you hear?"

"That she's a persistent little fucker"

"Quinn!" Rachel slapped my arm lightly. I chuckled and shrugged.

"But she is. I also heard you telling her that you love me" Rachel blushed and smiled again. "Aaand then you slammed your phone down. It really looses the effect when you have to push a button before slamming the phone down" I leaned my head on my hand and smiled to her. She chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, it really does. She has been calling me all day and I finally had enough. I want her to leave me alone. Why won't she leave me alone? I don't know what to do" She groaned and sounded pretty frustrated. She leaned back against the headboard and opened her arms for me to cuddle into her.

"I don't know what you should do either. She obviously doesn't get it, so maybe just keep saying it to her, and make her understand?" I offered as a solution.

"Yeah, maybe" She said absently as she played with my hair. I almost purred at the feeling.

"Don't think so much, baby" I said. Her t-shirt had slipped up and her, very must I say, toned stomach was showing. I caressed the soft skin and could her muscle contract under my touch. She slid down and turned to look at me. She kissed me short but passionately and then smiled softly at me.

"We should go back to sleep. It's late and we have work tomorrow" She said and placed herself as comfortable as she could against me.

"Do we have to?" I whined and pouted. Rachel giggled and shook her head at me. I moved a bit closer to her. "I could find better things for us to do". Rachel laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I bet you could and while I find that highly intriguing, I have to decline. Sorry" She said, not sounding apologetically at all. I huffed and crossed my arms

"It sucks to be an adult and all serious"

"Child" Rachel muttered playfully and cuddled into my side.

"Hey!" I said and glared at her with a smile tugging on my lips. She laid an arm across my midriff. I placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you"

"I love you too" She whispered. It was nice not thinking about family and whatsoever, but I really need that we soon get some rest in life and just be the two of us. This time I woke up to Rachel's blaring alarm.

"Not yet" I groaned and hid my face under the pillow. Rachel moved beside me to turn off the alarm. She nudged me gently.

"You have to"

"Noo, it's way too early. I'll just lay here with you all day" I said and pulled her back down against me.

"Quinn! We have to get up" She laughed and tried to wiggle her way out of my grasp.

"Nope"

"Quinn…" She said seriously, but I could hear the smile. I released her. "You're like a child. Now, get up" She kissed me on my cheek and then got out of bed. I groaned and lay back on the bed. I remembered that I was supposed to go home yesterday, so I didn't bring an extra outfit for today. Rachel was moving around in her closet to find something to wear.

"I have to go home to change and a quick shower" I said and sat up. She turned around.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine. Maybe we could meet up before class?"

"Of course" I answered and moved to give her a kiss before putting on my dress. "I'll see you later" I said as I walked out the room and down the stairs. The Berry men were in the kitchen. "Good morning"

"Good morning, Quinn" Hiram replied and smiled. Leroy grunted as he stood in front of the coffee machine. "He's not morning person" Hiram fake whispered and I chuckled. "You want some breakfast?" He then asked and moved around the kitchen island. I shook my head no.

"No thank you. I've got to go home before work" I answered politely.

"Well, okay. But remember to eat a good and healthy breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day" He quipped and sat down. I met Leroy's eyes as he stared at his husband and then rolled his eyes as he turned back to his coffee.

"I promise" I said and smiled. Hiram nodded an approval and I left the Berry's to go home. I quickly took a shower and a needed change, and soon I was sitting in front of my desk with graded tests and papers to return to the students. I haven't had a chance to meet up with Rachel as she was requested for a meeting with Figgins before classes. It didn't sound good and I had a weird feeling in my stomach about. Students started to arrive and soon the class was started. I passed out the tests and then used the time to go through them. The bell rang and I was walking down the hallway, on my way to grab some coffee when I spotted Rachel standing at the door to the auditorium. "Hey Rach" She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Quinn"

"Why are you standing here?" I asked curiously as I walked closer to her.

"Oh... I guess I zoned out for a bit. I just thought about the perfect chorography for a song to Sectionals"

"Well, okay. I just had to make sure you were fine after the meeting with Figgins this morning" She looked a bit confused at first.

"Yeah, right... The meeting" She waved a hand like she didn't care "It went fine, or something" She muttered the last part and looked away from me. "Can we talk about it later? Maybe I could come over?" She asked and then looked back at me. I simply nodded. "Great. Now, I better get going. Someone has to teach the youth about math" She quickly kissed my cheek and went on her way. I shook my head at her and moved to get my coffee before going back to my own class. I met Kathy at the door and she was now a few months into her pregnancy and you could clearly see the forming baby bump. "Hi Kathy! How are you?" She looked up from her phone and smiled when she noticed it was me.

"Miss Fabray. It's going great actually. I'm just a tad tired and exhausted at the moment"

"That's good to hear. Not the tired part, but you get it. I'm glad it's all okay now" I said and motioned for her to go first into the classroom. "We better get started. I have a lot to talk about today" I heard a few groans from the usually bunch in the back. I ignored it and started the class.

I was pretty exhausted after a busy day with ignorant and lazy students. I just longed after relaxing with Rachel and nothing else. I ran a hand through my hair as I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes a minute. A clearing of a throat brought my attention to the door. "Oh, hey Chris" I haven't talked to him in a while, he seemed to avoid me these days.

"Hi Quinn" He stood awkwardly in the door with his hands in his pockets.

"So, did you wanted to talk about something or?" I asked after few minutes of silence.

"Ehm, yeah actually I wanted to say sorry"

"Sorry? For what if I may ask?" I was genuinely confused. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm sorry for being mad and avoiding you"

"I noticed the avoiding part, but why were you mad? Have I done something?" I tried to think of situations where I could have done or said something to offend him, but I couldn't think of anything. He took a step closer to me and looked sheepishly at me.

"Yeah or no you didn't, but I was pretty mad that you took Rachel" He looked away from me.

"Oh" There was a silence as I looked at him. "But Rachel's gay"

"Yes, I know that now. I didn't back then, but I wanted to ask her out and I told you" He sighed "And then you came and swept her off her feet. It surprised me and I got mad at you for not telling me about it. I thought you had a boyfriend, so I kind of didn't understand the whole situation" Now it was my turn to look away in shame.

"I did, but Rachel is pretty amazing" I said and blushed.

"Yes, she certainly is" Chris agreed and smiled to me knowingly. "What the hell. I didn't like that Finn fellow anyway and you seem to care about each other, so I decided to get a grip and get over it. So, here I am" he added and shrugged.

"Well, I accept your apology if you accept mine for not telling you. You are my friend and I should have"

"Nah, its fine. You weren't obligated to tell me anything, Quinn. It's all okay now"

"Great" I smiled to him. He leaned against my desk and tilted his head.

"Soo, want to grab a beer someday?" He asked nonchalant.

"Sure" He gave me a wide smile.

"It's going to be a great start of a good bromance" He said seriously. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm your bro now?"

"Hell yeah! You're my lesbro" I laughed yet again as I packed my bag and walked out the classroom with Chris on my heels talking about every new things we could do now, as if I have changed my whole person. I just shook my head and let him talk.

It knocked on my door exactly twenty minutes after I arrived home. Luckily neither Santana nor Brittany was home, so I was free to enjoy my time with Rachel without San's mocking. "Hey baby" I said as I let Rachel in the house.

"Hi" she kissed me lightly on the lips as she passed me by, before walking towards the living room.

"I've got some assignments; I need to grade before I can do anything else. Is that okay?" Rachel nodded and sat down on the couch. "So make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water is fine" I nodded and went to the kitchen to grab two waters and then handed one to her as I sat down in front of her.

"Are you sure its fine?" I asked again.

"Yes of course. Its work and important. I'll just use the time to go through some lines to my play, just to make sure if it needs some readjustments to the director" she said and pulled out her own stack of papers.

"Do that" I said and made myself comfortable on the couch. Papers was scattered around on the coffee table and couch as I went through them. Rachel was sitting silently in front of me, moving her lips to the lines on her paper. She was stopping sometimes to write some things down. I couldn't help but observe her when she read the lines. All the expressions running over her beautiful face was fascinating to watch. I smiled to myself and refocused on my own work. After some time, I noticed Rachel was humming as song. I looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" She just nodded and kept humming until she broke out in song.

"Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader" She put the papers away and crawled towards me with a smirk on her lips. "She always right there when I need her" She straddled me and I laughed a bit. She leaned in to give me a kiss and I welcomed it heartedly.

"You're weird" I said into the kiss. Rachel leaned back and laughed.

"Maybe, but you love it" I leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Uhuh" I whispered into her lips as I captured them into a sweet kiss. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about me being a former cheerleader" I said when we parted.

"Maybe not. All I'm picturing now is you in a cheerleader outfit" She winked at me and licked her lips seductively. I gulped. "I see those girls walking around at school and if you have been wearing the same outfit, with those short skirts then…" She trailed off.

"Are you checking those teenage girls out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a tiny smirk on my lips.

"Heck no! I'm just observing and as you know, there is a few of them in glee club" She defended herself pretty quickly. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm kidding babe" I pecked her cheek and whispered into her ear "Maybe I could borrow an outfit. I think Sue still have mine" I leaned back to watch the emotion unfold on Rachel's face. Her eyes turned to a darker shade of brown as she zoned out. "Are you still with me?" She blinked a couple of times before focusing on me again.

"Yeah..." She said with a husky voice and then cleared her throat. "Yes. I just got lost in my thoughts" I chuckled.

"I could see that" She glared at me playfully before removing herself from my lap to sit on the couch. She was about to come with a retort, when the doorbell rang. I looked to the door confused. "Hm, I'm not expecting anyone" I frowned as I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the door and was very much surprised. "Dad?"

"Hello Quinn" I crossed my arms defensively and put on a stone face. I couldn't let him see the hurt in me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?" He said calmly and looked inside the house. "It's a tad cold out here" I considered to decline but decided I wanted to hear him out.

"Okay"

"Thank you" He said and smiled to me as he passed by me and into the house. We walked into the living room were Rachel was sitting.

"Dad, this is Rachel. Rachel, dad" I introduced. Rachel stood up and politely reached out her hand for him to shake.

"Good evening, Mr. Fabray. It's nice to finally meet you" I don't know, but I kind of expected him to ignore her and be an asshole, but…

"Hello Rachel. It's certainly nice to meet you too" He shook her hand and gave her a big welcoming smile. I was surprised and then scolded myself for thinking of my dad like that. He's always been a kind-hearted man. He sat down on a nearby armchair and looked up at me expectantly. I sat down with Rachel next to me on the couch in front of him.

"Do you want me here?" Rachel whispered. I nodded and took her hand to hold.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I asked him and waited. He nodded and looked at me with warm, but concerned eyes.

"Yes. Quinn, why did you run out last night? And why have you been ignoring my calls?"

"I didn't want to give you the chance to disown me or what you had in mind. And you both left the room with saying a word! That's why I ran" I said harshly to him. He didn't flinch or made a different reaction than kindness to my words. It threw me a bit off. He just sighed and shook his head disappointedly.

"Do you really think we would do that?" I nodded guiltily at his tone. He sounded a bit defeated and sad. I've never heard him like that before. "Quinn, you're my little baby girl. Of course it came as shock that you suddenly are in relationship with a woman. We didn't expect that at all, but I'm definitely not crushed or disappointed over your decisions. Both your mother and I haven't even thought about disowning you or all that nonsense"

"But both of you left the room! How was I supposed to take it?" He sighed and sat back in the chair.

"I only left because I wanted to check on your mother. When I came back you were gone and only Fran was there. She said that you went to Rachel's"

"I really thought I had disappointed you and you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore" I said and tried to hold back the threatening tears.

"You would never disappoint us, honey" He reached forward and grabbed my hand. "We are so proud of you and we both love you so much. We just want you to be happy and that's all what counts for us" He said sincerely and I could see that he meant it in his eyes. The tears were running freely down my cheeks now and I felt Rachel leaning comfortingly into me. "But you should know that your mother is taking this a little harder. She just have to process it all and then she'll be fine again, I promise you" He added and squeezed my hand.

"Is that why she isn't here with you?" I asked sadly.

"I told her I would go and talk to you, so she knows about this conversation. She also told me that she loves you, but as I said; she has to process this. You know how fond she was of Finn. Me too, he's a great gu, but your happiness is more important and-"He looked at Rachel with a soft smile. "If this sweet young woman gives you that, why should we come between you?" Before he could even finish that sentence I almost jumped into his arms and held him tight while I wept like a small child. Kind of embarrassing, but I didn't care.

"Thank you, daddy" He held my just as tight and stroked my back gently as he kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay, honey. I love you. We both love you very much"

"I love you too" I said back and squeezed him one more time before I sat back down next to Rachel, who immediately lay an arms around me and held me. I could see her eyes were a bit moist, I guess she had been crying too.

"Well" He started "Now, I want to know the woman, who stole my daughter's heart"

"Dad!" Both Rachel and my dad laughed as redness filled my face. Rachel began talking about herself while my dad listened closely. It was an hour later when we were finally left alone once again.

"You have a very sweet dad" Rachel said as she sat down again next to me.

"Yes, he is a really great man"

"You had nothing to be afraid of then" She sat closer to me and cuddled into my side. I lifted my arm and held her into me.

"No, but I didn't know. I'm relieved that they took it so well. Well, apart from my mother. I hope he's right about her" I sighed. I could feel her nod against me but she didn't say anything else to the subject. After some quiet times I broke the silence. "So, what was that meeting about?" Rachel sighed and sat up. I was confused to why she was so quiet and she seemed nervous. "Rach?"

"Quinn…" She started. It didn't sound very good. "I want to go back to New York" She told me in sad voice and I could feel my heart falling into my stomach.

"What? Now? Why?" I frantically asked.

"McKinley can't offer me a job and neither can Carmel. And I want to be honest with you… I want to get back on stage and New York can offer that for me. I know it sound selfishly" I understood her completely, this is a small town and Rachel is a big city girl. It was only me keeping her here.

"What about us then? I asked in a small voice afraid of rejection. She intertwined our fingers and smiled cautiously.

"I want you to go with me"

"What?"

"I know it's new and all with us two, but its forever. I want you to live with me in New York, Quinn" She smiled softly. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was like; words had just disappeared from my brain. "You don't have to give me an answer right now. I want you to think about it and be sure" She squeezed my hands gently "Just know that, I love you very much and if you decides to no go with me, then we'll get through that" She stood and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go home. I promised I would be home for dinner"

"Uh, yeah. Okay" I managed to say before she left the house with a tiny sad smile with she tried to hide. I saw it and it hurt me inside to know that I did that. I leaned back and sighed heavily. New York… I thought about until I heard Santana and Brittany coming through the door.

"Hey preggers!" Santana hollered. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen where she was putting away the groceries. I watched her for moment. "Are you just going to stand there or what?"

"Rachel wants me to go to New York with her" I blurted out. She turned around with a very surprised look on her face.

"What? Are you for real?" She out away the milk she had in her hand. I nodded and sat down at the kitchen island.

"She asked me outright that she wants me with her. She told me that I should think about it and if I decided not to, then we'll find something out"

"That is totally crazy" Santana said and sat down next to me.

"I know"

"Do you want to go with her?" I thought about it for a moment.

"My family is here and you guys are her and I feel like I can't leave, but" I sighed and bit my lip nervously. "Does it make me crazy for wanting to say yes?"

"Absolutely" Santana said and smirked. I glared at her, but continued talking.

"I have a fine job here and if I leave then…" I trailed off.

"Then what?"

"Then what do I have? Besides Rachel that is" I asked nervously.

"Big ass opportunities to start over and live your god damn life away from this small town. You could easily find a new job and as you said, you'll be with Rachel. You love that midget, so why are you hesitating?" Santana had made a decent point. I could be with Rachel without anything holding us back.

"Is Rachel going home?" Brittany interrupted in a sad tone. She stood in the doorway with a sad face.

"Yeah" It kind of hit me that, Lima isn't Rachel's home. Yes, her fathers' lives here, but New York is where she belongs.

"You should go with her" Brittany interrupted my line of thoughts. "It would be great for you. You've always dreamt about leaving Lima and now you can"

"But, what about you guys?" I asked. Both of them smiled at me. Brittany laid an arm around me and hugged me.

"We'll miss you of course, but phones do exist and so does Skype" Santana smirked and hugged me too.

" Your family would also understand this. You need to move on and now it's time" Brittany added as we hugged each other. Later when I lay in my bed, I have thought about it enough. A smile crept onto my face as I closed my eyes for the day. And what a day.

 **A/N: Yeah, I made Russell nicer and he's a man of action... Of course he wouldn't let Quinn get away without talking with them.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the long wait on another chapter, but here it is. Enjoy! :)**

I thought about it, every single day and every time. I find some doubts in what I should do. But if I'm true to myself and listen to my heart, I would know the answer. Oh, why do I have to be so stubborn? It's been a week since Rachel had asked and I can see the sadness in her eyes every time we meet and I don't have an answer for her. Even though she's trying to hide it for me, I can see it clearly. We are getting closer to when she has to leave and I don't know what's holding me back. Santana and Brittany think I should do it and don't understand why I haven't said yes yet. "Get your head out of your ass!" Santana told me one evening, when I have been moping around. It's a big decision! Why can't they understand that? It's me, leaving the only place I have practically known for an entirely different world. It's not a small town, but a big city. I am leaving my job, my family, friends and for a woman! If it had been a few years ago and people would have told me of these things; I would had laughed and thought them crazy.

"What are you thinking of?" Fran asked. I must have zoned out again. I put down the, now cold, coffee and looked towards her. She sat back down with a batch of cookies and placed them on the coffee table.

"Rachel has asked me to move to New York with her" I told her.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "That's freaking awesome, Quinn!" I was surprised. Not the reaction expected. She turned so she was facing me. "Please, tell me that you said yes to her instantly" She frowned when I didn't answer her. "You said no? Isn't it some kind of a rule among lesbians about uhauling? You know" She bumped her shoulder into mine "moving in on the first date" She smirked and I glared at her.

"No its not.."

"Did you say yes then?" She asked while she bit into a cookie.

"I haven't exactly answered her yet" I said nonchalant and took a sip of my coffee, not remembering it was cold. I winched at the taste and sat it down quickly.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?"

"Why are you all like that? Like it's so fucking easy to just leave everything?" Frannie raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry". I ducked my head and picked at my dress. Fran sighed and spoke again.

"I'm not saying it's easy, Quinn. You're not leaving anything. You'll still have your family and friends, even though we're miles away. I'll still be there for you if you need me, even if it's in the middle of the night. You know that and seriously? Rachel loves you. I can see the way she looks at you. She won't treat you bad and she would definitely make sure that you are good in New York. You should take up the offer, but it's your decision no matter what. Don't feel pressured to say yes or anything" She said and gave me a smile. I immediately leaned over to give a hug.

"Thank you" I said and tried to hide the crack in my voice. She wrapped her arms around me and held my tightly.

"You can talk to me about anything. I'll not always have the right answers, but I'll always be here for you when you need me" She said reassuringly when she leaned back and wiped away the stray tear that had slipped. "I love you little sis"

"I will. I love you too. Even when you're a pain in the ass" I said and sat back on the couch.

"Way to ruin a moment, Quinnie" She mocked and laughed when I tried to hit her with a pillow. "Oh, my little sister is all growing up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Basically, I've been a grown-up for quite some time now"

"Not for me. For me you'll always be that little girl who was scared of the monster in the basement" She grinned.

"Yeah, you had some fun with that" I glared but with a tiny smile on my lips.

"That I did" She chuckled.

"So, when it's my niece coming home?" I asked and sat back with a fresh cup of coffee.

My hand ran up and down her bare thighs as she straddled me in the car. I had picked up Rachel from her rehearsal at the theater and she seemed stressed out, so I decided to unstress her. At the moment her blouse was off and her bra pushed down to reveal her breasts. My hand glided to her ass as she started to grind into me. My mouth found her stiff nipple and I sucked gently on them. Rachel's hands moved from my shoulders to my hair and she almost pushed me into her chest. I moved a hand from her glorious ass and slowly moved it to open her jeans. I zipped down and moved my hand under the waistband of her pants and I let out a moan at the wetness I met. "You feel so good" I said and moved my head to capture her lips as I slipped two fingers past her wet entrance. It surprised Rachel, but then she started to ride my hand quickly. She looked up, leaving her neck for me to ravish and I took the opportunity. I attacked her neck with my lips and teeth and Rachel rode my hand faster.

"Oh, god! Quinn…" She moaned and I could feel my own moisture in my pants. It didn't take long for her to come undone. She moaned out my name and I moved faster into her as I could feel her clenching my fingers. She slumped down on me and I could feel her short breaths hitting my cheek. I grinned as I slipped out of her and placed a kiss on her cheek. I held her as she slowly collected herself. The car was all fogged since it wasn't warm outside anymore and I was thankful for the nighttime, so everybody couldn't see what we had been doing.

"So" I started. "What's the plan for when we get to New York?"Rachel immediately sat back up and looked at me with widened eyes.

"What?"

"I mean, do we find our own place or do you still have your apartment?" Rachel squealed and guess what… It was pretty darn loud.

"Are you serious?"I nodded and grinned at her.

"Yes. You're stuck with me baby" She hugged me very tightly. "If you want me with you in New York, you have to release me or else you'll be bringing a dead body and I really don't think that's legal" I took a deep breath as she released me.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly. "I just... I'm so happy and excited and-and I'm having a difficultly to contain my excitement!" She said and jumped in my lap. I winched and she stopped. "Sorry again"

"It's fine. I'm glad you're happy. I know I have kept you in the dark with this one and believe me I have noticed you've been sad about it" Rachel looked away. I moved to put her bra again and cupped her cheek to make her look at me. "I had to be sure. I wouldn't want to make the wrong decision. It would just make us both miserable. No reason for that" I leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

"I understand that. Sometimes I just want everything and every time it fails. It didn't want this to me a failure too. So I gave you time. I just thought that I hid my feelings about it a bit better, but I've never been good at that. I'm really happy, Quinn" she said and spotted her blouse. She reached out for it and put it back on.

"I love you and I'll love to live with you in the big city" I said and kissed her again.

"I love you too. So much" She grinned and hugged me again. She moved off me and sat next to me in the passenger's seat. "To answer your question" She said and put on her seatbelt as I started the car "I have my own apartment. Kurt has made sure that it was in a fine condition while I've been here. I decided to not give it up, because I didn't know what I wanted at the moment I left"

"Okay" I nodded.

"And there's room enough for the two of us. If that's fine for you" She added quickly "I don't want to put all of this down on you, if you want something different"

"As long as you're with me, it's perfect" I said and laid a hand on her thigh. She grabbed my hand.

"That was cheesy, Miss Fabray" Rachel said and laughed.

"Yeah, but you like it"

"That I do"

"My place?" I asked as we drove away from the theater.

"Fine by me if I can take a shower" I nodded. "Great" Rachel turned up for the music and sang along. She was clearly happy again and I loved it.

"Hey Britt" I yelled as we stepped into the house. There was a faint hello from the living room. Santana wasn't home for a few days as she had meetings out of town.

"Hi Rachel" Brittany said as we came into the living room. She looked away from her movie to give a quick smile, before giving her attention back to the TV.

"Hello Brittany" Rachel answered. "I'll borrow the shower, okay? I feel kind of dirty" She kissed my cheek and walked out the room. I smirked and sat down next to Brittany on the couch.

"So, did you tell her?" She asked and turned to me with an excited smile.

"Yes, I did. She got very happy and excited" I reached forward to grab some of her popcorn. "I'm moving to New York" It felt so weird. Knowing that I'm almost out of this town where I have spend the most of my life in.

"I'm really happy for you, Q. So is Santana"

"Santana is only happy, because she gets her house back and doesn't have to keep her sex life in the bedroom only" I said and laughed.

"Probably" Brittany grinned "No, she's really is happy for you"

"I know" I nodded. Brittany laid her head on my shoulder and sighed contently. Like the puzzle in her life had just been fixed. She has always taken good care of us and over the years, she has grown to a bright, in her own way, woman who knows what she wants. I'm really proud of her. "I'm happy too" I smiled and laid my head on hers.

"When are you moving?" She asked after some time.

"I don't know yet. Rachel told me that Shue is back in about two months or more. I really don't know what that man is doing. He should have been back months ago, but you know him" Britt nodded knowingly." Either way, we still need to talk about all the details and what we were going to do. There's a lot of stuff to work out"

"Two months isn't so far away"

"It's definitely not. That's why we need to talk. I don't want to go blind into this thing, if you know what I mean" I moved and sat back up to look at her properly.

"I get it. You've always been some kind of a control freak"

"Hey!" I slapped her gently and she chuckled.

"Just don't over think things. Quinn. Let loose a little" She said and stood up. She grabbed the empty bowl and gave me a smile, before walking towards the kitchen. I frowned but understood her words. I tend to do those things.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as she came into the room. I jumped a bit as I haven't expected her. "Sorry" I looked at her and smiled. She was wearing one of my shirts and a loose pair of sweatpants. Her hair was a bit curled from the shower and resting on her shoulder. She looked beautiful and I told her so. "Thank you" She blushed. I pulled her down into my lap and nuzzled into her neck. I smelled my shampoo on her and it was intoxicating.

"We were talking about New York and plans" I mumbled as I softly kissed her neck.

"Hmm? What about it?" She whispered and leaned into me. I kissed her again and then looked up and into her beautiful eyes.

"What are we going to do? I mean, we have the apartment part down, but what about everything else? I need a job and then there's the moving and stuff" Rachel nodded in understanding and sat down next to me.

"I've thought about it and if you want to, I got enough money to provide for the both of us until you got a job. Which I believe wouldn't be a problem for you" Rachel said and smiled. I shook my head and her smile fell a bit.

"I couldn't ask for you to do that, Rach" I said refusing her offer.

"But I want to"

"I could stay here until I get a job, so you won't have extra expenses on my behalf until I can give money to the apartment, bills and so on" I added and looked at her. She looked taken aback.

"What? No, baby… I want you with me when I go back" she pouted and looked really adorable.

"I don't want to be a financial burden" I started. Rachel cut me off quickly.

"You won't be. I'm sure about this, Quinn. I want you with me from the moment I step foot into that apartment. Let me do this for you, honey" She leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"As long as you're sure about it-"

"I am" She kissed me again but more forcefully. "Another thing I'm pretty sure about is that I'm very hungry" I laughed as her stomach gave a agreeing growl. She blushed and looked blaming down on her stomach.

"Well, then we better get some food then" I said and got up. I reached out for her hand and we walked towards the kitchen.

"Where did Brittany go?" She asked as I opened the fridge. I shrugged.

"I don't know. She's probably somewhere in the house. So, what do you want to eat?" I asked looked into the fridge and began naming some of the things we got.

A few days later I walked down the hall, with a determined walk towards Figgins office. I had to book a meeting with him this morning even though we all know that he has nothing on his schedule. He just wants to seem like he's important. I decided with Rachel to write my resignation and put it in, so it was out of the way. We had found a few schools in New York, who seemed interesting and I was now writing applications. It was a weird feeling walking down the hall, the exact hall where I have spent most of my life so far, but it also felt like I was beginning on a new chapter in my life and it felt good. I came to a stop at Figgins door and stepped inside. I smiled at the secretary as she barely looked up at me, but just motioned for me to go inside. Always the same. I chuckled for myself as I knocked on the door. A faint come in sounded and I opened the door.

"Good morning, Quinn. Please sit down" Figgins said and motioned for the chair.

"Good morning" I replied as I sat down with my bag in my lap.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as he folded his hand in front of him and looked at me expectantly. I opened my bag and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I'm putting in my resignation" I put down the paper in front of him. His eyebrows rose as he quickly scanned it.

"Your resignation? Are you leaving us?" I almost rolled my eyes. No, I'm just giving you this for fun… I refrained from being snarky and instead gave him an apologetic smile.

"Yes I am. By the end of November as the paper says"

"How come?" He asked and looked at it again. He scratched his head as he kept reading.

"I'm moving to New York and are at the moment looking for a job there"

"Ah, yes. With Miss Berry, I presume" I nodded. Not that he had any right to know, but gossip run fast, so why deny it. "Well, we're sad to see you leave, but I guess nothing could keep you here, hmm?"

"No, sir" I smiled "I'm also sad to leave. I've been here for a long time, first as a student and now as a teacher. I think it's time to renew and try new things. Giving myself some challenges"

"Yes, you were quite a handful" He muttered and shook his head. I ducked my head and smiled shyly. "I understand, both the students and fellow teachers are going to miss you greatly. I guess you want a recommendation?" He asked.

"That would be great, sir" For the first time ever, he was actually nice. It was a bit weird.

"I'll hand it to you soon" I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you. I've got to go. I have some preparation before the students arrives" Figgins nodded and then kept doing whatever he was doing before I came, which probably meant nothing. As I walked out from his office, I bumped into Sue. Oh… I've forgot about her.

"Blondie! Just the human being I was looking for" She put her arm around my shoulders as she began walking with me. Not giving me a chance to escape or flee her strong grasp.

"I've got some things-" I started and tried to break free.

"What is all this gibberish about you leaving?" She interrupted. Does she still have cameras around the school? I shook my head, of course she has.

"I am. I just handed in my resignation" Sue stopped in her track and turned to face me. She had an emotionless face on, while she stood tall. It was like she tried to intimidate me, but she could never to that. I looked up at her, with a raised eyebrow, daring her to say something. She observed me for a moment and then nodded.

"Finally you're leaving this ridiculous place they call school, but you promised to help with the Cheerios. I need your almost non amateur limb body" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be here until the end of November. That's two months away, but Coach… You don't need me. You're a 13th times Champion. If you can't do it, then no one can" I said stroking her ego a bit.

"You're right. Sue Sylvester is the epitome of power. I don't care if you're riding the unicorn, just be at the field at four" She ended the conversation and walked away, shouting at the students to move out of her way. I shook my head and chuckled. Some things never changes. I turned and walked towards my class.

I was standing looking at what kind of bread we needed when I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Finn coming down the aisle. I haven't seen him since he came drunk that night and I was a bit afraid that he would cause another scene.

"Hi Finn" I said gently and he gave one of his lopsided smiles. "It's been a while".

"Yeah, it has. I needed to clear my head. Puck and me took some time off and went on a fishing trip" He looked down "Quinn, I'm sorry about that night. I shouldn't have been there"

"Its fine, Finn. I don't hold anything against you" I said and put the basket down.

"So, how are you doing?" He asked and leaned against the shelves.

"I'm doing great actually" I noticed the quick flash of hurt that passed his eyes, before he tried to look indifferent about my statement. "I quit my job" The surprise apparently hit him hard.

"You what? How come?"

"I'm moving to New York" There was a small pause where he just looked at me.

"Really?" He asked in a small and sad voice.

"Yes. I'm moving in with Rachel"

"You're sure moving fast, huh?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "Are you also telling me that you love her?" I looked away and smiled.

"I do" He scoffed. "Finn, I know that I hurt you deeply and if I could, I would take it all back and do it a lot different"

"But you would still have left me"

"I would. I know that you don't believe me, but I am really sorry about it all" He looked down and sighed heavily.

"I know. It still hurts like hell"

"That's also some of the reasons for why I'm leaving. I want a fresh start and New York offers that. You also need an opportunity to move on without Rachel and I walking around town" I said and gently squeezed his arm. He smiled at me and nodded in understanding.

"I get that" I picked up the basket.

"Well, I better get moving"

"Oh yeah. That's fine; by the way, you still got stuff at my house. I packed it all and put it in the garage"

"Okay, I'll come by and pick it up. I'll give you a call, okay?" He nodded. "Great" He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but clamped it shut again as he shot a glare over my shoulder. I took a look behind me and spotted Rachel standing a little down the aisle, talking animatedly on her phone. I heard Finn shuffle and turned back to watch him. He scratched his neck.

"I-I better get going. Puck is waiting. We're a having a gaming night"

"That sounds like fun. Have a good night and say hi to Puck for me" He nodded and walked away. He glanced back towards me but quickly looked away with a blush when he saw that I saw him. I shook my head and turned back to Rachel. She came walking towards me with a smile on her face.

"Was that Finn? What did he want? He didn't say anything, did he?"

"Relax, Rach" I chuckled as she ducked her head sheepishly. "He just wanted to say hi. I told him about New York and he wasn't particular happy about it, but I knew that. I just told him that we both need a new start and he agreed" Rachel nodded in understanding.

"That's great"

"It is. Who were you talking to?" I asked curiously.

"Just my dad. Now, let's get the rest of the stuff we need" she said and moved down the aisle. I frowned and felt like something was off. I watched her for a moment as she walked away from me. I shook my head and followed her.

"Are you up for a movie night? You're spending the night again, right?" Rachel turned to put some cheetos and some pretzels in our basket.

"Of course I am and a movie sounds nice. I just want to relax with you tonight. The rehearsals are taking all my energy since the opening night is close and there's glee club" She sounded tired and I felt a bit sorry for her. I wrapped my arms around her to give her a hug. I kissed the top of her hair and heard her sigh contently.

"Yeah, you have a lot. Don't get stressed out, remember to takes some breaks now and then" I stepped back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I won't. I'm used to being under pressure. I'm just glad that it's over soon" She smiled tiredly.

"I get that. Popcorn?" She nodded "I'm looking forward to see you on that scene. I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Good" She grinned and grabbed my hand to hold. She looked down in the basket and her eyes widened for a moment, "How are we going to eat all of that?" There was a lot of sugary and very unhealthy stuff. I shrugged.

"What we don't eat, Santana probably would, and she eats everything. I think there's some kind of normal and healthy food somewhere under all of that. So, if you want a carrot or something, I could fix that for you" I said and chuckled. Rachel shook her head and smiled. "Do we have it all?" I walked towards the cashier.

"All and more" Rachel murmured as she walked with me. I just smiled as I put the stuff on the board.

"What kind of movie do you want to see?" I asked as we came home.

"I don't know. What do you want to see?" I opened my mouth to answer when she put up her hand for me to stop.

"Don't answer, let me guess. Harry Potter?" I grinned and nodded. "Well, that's fine by me. Which one?"

"I think we're reached number four"

"Okay, you'll find the snacks and I'll go put on the movie" She said and left the kitchen. I found the snacks and popped some popcorn and soon joined her in the living room.

"Are you okay with watching it?" I asked as I put down the snacks. She was sitting on the couch waiting for me to join her.

"Of course I am. It's a great movie" I smiled and sat down next to her. She started the movie as I put my feet under me and leaned against her.

"What are we watching?" Santana asked as she slumped down in the armchair. "Ugh, Harry Potter again. What are we? Nerds?" She reached to grab a handful of cheetos.

"She loves Harry Potter. She's just trying to be cool" I fake whispered to Rachel. Santana turned to glare at me, before she looked back at the screen. Rachel giggled quietly.

"Where's Brittany?" Rachel asked.

"Dance class" Santana said and grabbed another handful of cheetos "Now, shut up and watch the movie" I shook my head. Rachel just smiled and reached for the popcorn for us to share. I snuggled into her as the movie began.


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy!**

I woke abruptly to a phone chiming somewhere in my room. I patted around the nightstand and accidently pushed over my lamp. It felt to the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck" I mumbled and sat up. I finally found my phone and looked at the still ringing item in my hand. I couldn't recognize the number. "Quinn Fabray speaking"

"Good morning Miss Fabray. My name is Tina and I'm calling on behalf of Central Park East High School to inform you that we are very interested in your application. We could like to set up an phone interview with our principal" A friendly and very chipper voice said and I immediately woke up.

"Wow. That sounds great. When do you have in mind?" I asked. I felt moving next to me and turned to see if I had woken up Rachel. I faintly heard the last part and embarrassingly asked her to repeat herself. She only chuckled.

"I understand. It's very early, but we like to be very informative. Tom Hellins, our principal, would like to talk with you on Thursday at two o'clock. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes , of course. I'll be ready at the phone" I couldn't contain the big smile on my face.

"Fantastic. That would be all. Have a good day, Miss Fabray"

"Thank you very much and you too" I replied and hung up the phone. I immediately put the date in my calendar and snuggled into Rachel. I thought about waking her up to tell her the big news but she need the sleep. I wrapped an arm around her stomach and nuzzled into her shoulder. When I woke up again, it was to an empty and cold bed. I looked around and noticed Rachel wasn't there. I stretched my body and came in contact with a note. I grabbed it and turned it to read it. 'Hey baby. I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so cute. I had to leave to help my fathers. I'll call you later. I love you xoxo" I smiled and put the note down on my nightstand. The last few days, Rachel has been staying here, so waking up without felt odd. It's funny how addictive you become of a person. You'll miss even the smallest things they do and their presence is needed. For example, Rachel has a habit of walking around singing while she's making coffee or breakfast with me. It drove Santana mad but that was what made it funny. So Rachel not being here was kind of a downer. I couldn't wait to be a permanent part of this woman's daily habits and life fulltime. After a quick shower and some breakfast, I sat down with some tests and essays to correct and grade. I texted Rachel, but she didn't answer. I know that being with her fathers often took all her time, so I didn't take notice of it. I was halfway through when I heard my phone buzz and I looked briefly to see Santana's name on the screen. I didn't have time to answer her right now, so I ignored it and kept reading until I was interrupted yet again by the familiar buzz. I sighed and put down my pen. It was Santana again and since I was honored enough to receive two text in a row from that woman, I decided to open them.

' _ **Whatya girl doin with that Kylie chick?' – S.**_ I frowned and got a worried feeling in my stomach. I opened the other one.

' _ **Bitch, answer me' – S**_. Before I even got the chance; my phone rang in my hand.

"Hello?" I said even though I knew who it was.

"Q! What the hell? Your little girlfriend is sitting here with Kylie. Did you know?" Santana's voice sounded loudly into my ear. I was shocked and couldn't manage to answer right away.

"I-I…No I didn't" I finally said quietly. My stomach hurt and I couldn't understand what was going on and the worried feeling wouldn't go away.

"I asked my staff and they told me that they have been there for almost an hour and an half" She told me and just felt speechless. That means she wasn't with her dads. Why was she lying to me? I felt both the hurt and especially the anger seeping through my body. Anger was clearly the winner and I felt like storming into the café and yell at her. "Q? Are you listening?" I registered Santana's voice and tuned back to her.

"What?" I snapped.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I know what she meant by talk and it wasn't a good kind of talk. I thought about it but decided against it.

"No. I'll talk to her myself later" I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" I said shortly. Santana sighed.

"Alright. I gotta go. Got some shit to do" She then said and I could hear her moving around with some papers.

"Sure. Thank you for calling, San"

"Yeah Yeah, whatevs. See ya later" And then there was nothing. I looked blankly down the phone, trying to comprehend what Santana had just told me. I just don't understand it. Why would she lie to me? I know I'm jealous and probably would have demanded to either join her or telling her not to meet her. All the thought running through my mind was driving me crazy, all ridiculous things that doesn't seems to end. The test and essay was all gone from my mind and scenarios to scenarios were taking over. I jumped when my phone buzzed in my hand.

' _ **I'm just leaving my fathers. Care to join me for lunch? My treat :)' – R.**_ Now I know she didn't have in mind to tell me damn thing! I was angry but decided to give her another chance.

' _ **Sure' –Q.**_

' _ **Great! I'll pick you up in 15' – R.**_ Those minutes went fast and soon I could see Rachel pulling up in front of the house. I grabbed my coat and quickly darted out to the car, since it was raining heavily.

"Hi, sweetie" Rachel greeted and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hi" I answered. "Did you have a good morning with your dads?" Rachel nodded.

"Yes, it was fine" I clenched my fingers around nothing and tried really badly to hold back any yelling.

"Yes? What did you do?"

"Just the usual. Talking and eating breakfast together"

"Okay" I whispered and turned my head to look out on the rain. I saw the houses going by as I tried to understand her need to lie for me. Soon we were sitting in the tiny café, waiting for our food to arrive.

"Is something wrong? You're very quiet today" Rachel asked and looked concerned at me. She reached out to hold my hand and I let her.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired and I got some work back home I need to finish" I answered and took a sip of my water. Rachel had this skeptically look on her face, but she only nodded and obviously let it go for now. We small talked or she talked as I responded shortly and kept focusing on my plate. We finished lunch and went back to the car in silence. I could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to understand the situation. But she didn't ask any further to the cause.

"Are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" She asked as we pulled up in front of the house. I shook my head and went to open the door when I felt a hand on my arm. "Quinn, if I did something wrong you'll have to tell me. I can't read minds, you know?" I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her.

"You know what you did" I snapped and snatched my arm to myself and stepped out of the car. I closed the door with a smack and began walking towards the house. I faintly heard a car door close.

"Quinn!" Rachel was behind me and stopped me from walking further with a hand on my shoulder. "What are you talking about?" I spun quickly and breathed out in anger. I always had the difficulties to control my anger.

"I know you were with Kylie today!" I crossed my arms and stared into Rachel surprised face. She collected herself and opened her mouth to talk "Don't try to deny it. Santana told me this morning as she saw you two cozily chatting along" I mocked.

"I'm… I'm not trying to deny it."

"You told me you were with your dads"

"Quinn-"

"No! Why did you lie to me? Have you been meeting up with her before and not told me about it?" I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"A few times" Rachel told me and looked down. I gaped at her "But it's not what you think" She reached out to hold my hand but I snatched it away from her reach. She looked hurt, but I'm more right now.

"And what do I think then?" She shrugged.

"Well, I don't know, but there's nothing going on between her and me. You have to believe me when I say that" I scoffed.

"You want me to believe that when you obviously have been meeting her behind my back" I was furious."I just don't understand why you haven't told me about it" Rachel sighed and looked down in shame.

"I tried to but…"

"But what?"

"I know how jealous you are" she finished and looked up at me.

"I'm not jealous" I huffed and crossed my arms again. Rachel arched an eyebrow at me. "Okay, maybe I am, but it didn't give you a reason to lie"

"I know. I'm sorry" She reached out an uncrossed my arms to hold my hands. "I should have told you from the start. I was stupid and shouldn't have kept it from you. I'm so sorry, sweetie" She smiled sadly at me and I could hear the sincerity in her voice. I deflated at the tone and sighed. I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Rachel, it's not okay" She bit her lip and looked down again. "Yes, you should have told me from the start and me being jealous is not an excuse for keeping that kind of secret. You know how I feel about her" She looked up at me and nodded sadly. "But I don't want to be mad at you. You made a mistake and you know it. It may be an easy get-out, and it won't be like if you do it again, but just promise me you won't meet up with her again" Rachel shook her quickly.

"I won't do it again and about Kylie, she's going back to New York to pack. She's leaving today and she wanted to leave on good terms. Not that it was an opportunity, but I tried to give her a chance to explain. I finally managed to get her to understand that I and she weren't going to happen" Rachel explained.

"She's leaving?"

"Yes. Apparently her agent called and she's going to LA for some time" She scrunched her face for a moment "If Santana called you when we were there, why didn't you say anything earlier?" She looked confused and I couldn't stop the blush creeping onto my face.

"I-I was pretty angry that you lied to me and I don't think rationally when I'm in that kind of state. I was a bit childish and basically I wouldn't have said anything to you. So to say, I would have given you the silent treatment" I sheepishly told her.

"Basically you would have left me in the darkness?"

"Yeah, I'm not used to people being so attentive to my feelings or well-being"

"You mean, Finn wasn't attentive to your feelings" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head and looked away. She moved to sit on the steps to the porch. She scrunched up her nose when she noticed the wetness from the wood but shook it off and spoke again. "I'm not Finn. I notice things about you and I know when something is wrong. We are both keen on not keeping any secrets and still, we're doing it. We pretty much had this conversation before" She smiled sadly and motioned for me to sit next to her. I ignored the wetness from the step and sat down. "It's like we can't get this little thing right" I grabbed her hand and caressed her hand with my thumb.

"No, maybe not, but every relationship has it flaws and I believe that, over time, we will get this right. It's still all new and we are two different individuals who still have to learn to live together. We a very different on some perspectives and that's fine. I think it would be boring if we're too much alike. I like challenges" I smiled teasingly and bumped my shoulder lightly against hers. She was looking down at out intertwined hands and I could spot a tiny smile on her lips. I lifted her chin up with my free hand and connected our lips in a short but soft kiss. "I love you so very much" She opened her eyes slowly and blushed.

"I love you too" She smiled and brushed our noses against each other.

"Would you like to join me inside? Not that I don't like sitting outside with you, but I'm freezing my ass off and I like to sit in a place where I don't get wet pants" I said and stood up. I reached my hand out for her to take and she obliged.

"That we can't have. I very much enjoy your precious behind" she smirked and gently slapped my ass. I blushed.

"Oh, stop it and come inside" I said and smiled to her as she followed me. "Hey! I almost forgot!" I stopped abruptly and accidently made Rachel walked right into me.

"Jesus. Warn a girl next time" She mumbled as she touched her nose gently. She stepped to the side and blinked away a few tears.

"I'm so sorry baby. Are you okay?" I asked concerned and took a step towards her to check her nose. She waved a hand dismissively.

"Yes, just the impact I guess. Nothing is damaged" She said and smiled again. I looked at her and noticed that her nose was a tiny bit red and swollen on the tip. "So, what's up?" She said as she proceeded to hang up her coat.

"Oh yeah! Central Park East High School called me this morning. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I would have told you when you woke up, but… yeah" I told her and smiled.

"That's so great, Quinn!" She grinned and stepped forward to give me a hug.

"Yes it is. I have a phone interview on Thursday with the principal"

"You're going to do just fine. It's their loss if they don't want you"

"Thank you" I whispered into her lips. I dipped my head and captured her lips while moving her backwards until she hit the wall with a small thud. Rachel responded and I felt her hands running through my hair. She kissed me more aggressively and I put my leg between hers. She moaned into the kiss and that only spurred me on.

"I presume everything is okay with the Oompa Loompa again?" We jumped away from each other, mostly in shock, to see Santana and Brittany in the doorway. I haven't even heard the door open. Brittany elbowed Santana in the ribs and she winched. "Are you done mauling each other in my hallway?" We both blushed and looked at each other with a small smile.

"Oh, leave them be, San" Brittany said and dragged her along with her. Brittany shot an apologetically look to me when she passed me. I smiled reassuringly to her.

"Just don't fuck each other out there. It's fucking gross" Santana yelled. I rolled my eyes and stepped towards Rachel to wrap her into a tight hug.

"I can't wait to get our own Santana-free place" I mumbled into her hair. I could feel her shaking from the muffled laughter and it made me laugh. I gently kissed her forehead and dragged her with me into my room.

I walked slowly up to my parent's house. It was like a déjà-vu, but on a cold day. I felt a presence next to me and looked right into Rachel's smiling face. I smiled back to her, but with a lot less enthusiasm. She slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it to comfort me.

"Relax, honey. I'm sure it will go perfectly" She said and smiled reassuringly. I bit my lip and looked up at the now very big house. It felt enormous right now, like it was going to eat you alive. I felt a light pressure on my cheek and blinked a couple of times to focus on Rachel. "Let's go. I already noticed your mother peaking out through the window"

"Yeah, let's" I mumbled and walked to remaining distance to the door.

"It's going to be fine" Rachel whispered into my ear. I lifted my hand to ring the doorbell when the door opened and my father came into view with a big and warm smile on his face.

"Hello sweetheart" He said to me as he wrapped me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. He stepped back and surprised Rachel with a hug too. "Rachel, it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too, Mr. Fabray" She said and gave one of her big smiles.

"Call me Russell. Mr. is too formal" He laughed and closed the door. Rachel just smiled and nodded. "We were wondering when you decided to actually come up to the door" I blushed embarrassingly "I made a bet with Fran and lost it. Thank you very much"

"Dad!" I gaped at him and couldn't believe them. I could hear Rachel laugh next to me. "It's not funny!" She just laughed more and dad couldn't contain his own laughter. He ushered us into the living room where mom was sitting. She looked away from Emma to see us enter.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, dear" Dad said and walked over to her. He sat down on the couch with a big smile on his face. Mom stood up and walked towards us.

"You must be Rachel. I was looking forward to meet you" She said and reached out her hand. Rachel took it politely and gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray. Well, I was looking forward to meet you too" She stood back next to me and put a comforting hand on my lower back. Funny, how she's the one to comfort me when it's supposed to be the other way around. I stepped forward and greeted my mom with a hug. I noticed Fran standing behind with a smirk on her face.

"And this thing here is my sister Frannie" I said and casually motioned towards her. Fran glared at me for a second before putting on a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Hi, Rachel. I'm so happy to finally meet the one who my dear sister won't stop talking about" she said and gave a hug to a surprised Rachel. "This one here" She stepped aside so Emma could greet her "Is my daughter Emma" Emma stood shyly but curiously watched Rachel.

"Hello Emma. It's so nice to meet you. Quinn have told me a lot about you" Rachel said and kneeled down in front of her to shake her hand. Emma took it and quietly shook her hand.

"Hi" She said and stepped back to her mom. "Mom, can I go playing until dinner?" She looked up at her mom who nodded and she scooted along. Rachel stood back up as Fran gave her a smile and a shrug. Now, when the presentations were over, I could feel my body relaxing and I smiled to Rachel. My mother clapped her hands together and smiled to us.

"Well, how about we're moving to the table instead of standing here? Dinner's ready" She said. We all nodded and followed her into the dining room. Emma came running into the room, almost knocking over a vase.

"Emma!"

"Sorry" She said apologetically and sat down next to her mom. Soon after mom was coming into the room with all kinds of food and I saw Rachel's eyes widened a tad at the display. I chuckled while she turned to me with a look. I was about to say something, but Fran beat me.

"Are you having the whole town coming to dinner, mom?" I heard my dad grunt and saw a tiny smile that he tried to hide away. I guess he had asked her the same.

"I didn't know what Rachel liked, so I just made something of everything" She said as she sat down the last plate with some green stuff, I haven't seen before. Apparently it was also the evening to try making something new.

"What is that?" I asked skeptically and looked closer to it.

"Watch out!" I jumped a bit and leaned back in my chair to look at Fran. "It may eat you. I thought I saw it move" She fake-whispered. Mom rolled her eyes and I heard both Rachel and Emma giggle.

"Oh, behave you two! It's mashed green peas with avocados and green onion" Mom said and put the napkin onto her lap.

"That sounds…"

"Absolutely disgusting"

"Quinn!" Mom and Rachel said in unison. I shrugged unapologetically.

"But it does" Fran and I shared a grin.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with you two. Emma, please don't be like your mother when you grow up" Emma shook her head, always being her grandmothers little girl. I heard Fran whisper traitor, but still smiling. "And Rachel, I'm so sorry about this behavior"

"Oh, it's fine. I know how Quinn is" She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"They are just having a bit of fun, honey" Dad said and grinned along. "I must admit, it looks quite… interesting" He scrunched his face, like he tried to see the purpose in the dish. Mom sighed and I could see she had given up.

"Well, go ahead and eat" Mom said and motioned for us to begin. There was a bit of talking, mostly about how it went in dad's company and about Emma's school.

"So, what do you work with, Rachel?" My mom asked her. Rachel put down her fork and looked at her.

"Actually, I'm an actress on Broadway, but temporally working as a teacher at the moment" Mom seemed impressed but then looked confused.

"Why did you come to Lima then? As far as I know, the theatre here is not exactly Broadway material"

"My fathers live here and-" Rachel started.

"Your fathers? As in gay?" Fran asked. I glared at her and I noticed Rachel looked worried as she bit her lip.

"Yes. Leroy and Hiram Berry" She then said proudly but I could see her body was all tense.

"Ah, yes. I actually know them. Funny how I didn't connected the dots. They are very fine men" Dad said and smiled gently to her. Rachel's body relaxed and she smiled back thankfully.

"I didn't know they had a daughter. You didn't go to McKinley High?" My mom asked curiously.

"No, I went to Carmel. My fathers wanted to give me the best opportunities to pursue me dreams and Carmel could offer me exactly that. Also the fact that, my mother is teaching there and knew everything about the school and what they could offer me" Rachel replied.

"Your mother? It seems very confusing" Fran groaned a bit. Sometimes I think she's younger than me by the way she behaves. I noticed Emma rolling her eyes as she kept poking at the carrots lying on her plate. Rachel chuckled and spoke again.

"It may be for others, but it has been like this all my life. They are my parents. All three of them" Both my mom and Fran nodded. "But to answer your question, Mrs. Fabray, I didn't come to Lima for the theatre. I came here because I needed a break from New York and I got a job at the school. It was all a coincidence. A good one" She said and smiled lovingly at me. I blushed and ducked my head to hide it.

"Aww, so cute" I rolled my eyes. Who else than Fran?

"Are you having plans about going back to New York?" Dad asked.

"Is it some kind of interrogation or what?" I groaned and earned a scolding look from my mom.

"Its fine, Quinn" Rachel said and laid a hand on my arm. "I'm actually planning to go back in the end of November/start of December"

"Mooom? Can I leave the table?" Emma interrupted in her little girl voice. "Pleeease"

"Did you eat your vegetables?" The girl nodded rapidly. "Then you're allowed" Emma fist pumped the air, which earned her a look from her mother. She shrugged sheepishly and stood up. She quickly kissed her grandmother on the cheek and a polite thank you followed and then she spun around and almost ran into the living room.

"You're leaving then?" Mom asked when Emma was gone, going right back into the conversation. Rachel nodded.

"Yes"

"So, you're going to do long distance?" Mom asked confusedly. "Wouldn't that be difficult? I mean, you're in a different state and there's a long way to New York" I glanced at Rachel, sat up straight and cleared my throat.

"Err… Mom, dad. That was actually some of the reason for why we're here tonight" They both looked confused. Rachel reached for my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked over at Fran and saw her smile and nodded encouragingly. "I'm moving to New York with Rachel" I said quickly and closed my eyes, holding my breath. I know it was a bit childishly, but I was so afraid for the oncoming blow up from my parents, at least from my mom. There was a complete silence and I felt a nudge into my side.

"Sweetie, open your eyes and breathe" Rachel whispered into my ear. I slowly opened them and saw my parents smiling at me. God, it's so weird. My mom is flipping out about me being with Rachel, but moving to another state? Just a sweet smile. I mean, it's so confusing.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" My dad asked calmly. Okay, here it comes…

"Yes. I already quit my job and-"

"Yes?" He said and motioned for me to continue.

"I want to be where Rachel is"

"Aww" I flicked a pea at Fran which she easily dodged.

"Quinn! Behave!" Mom scolded. I sighed and nodded. Fran stuck her tongue out and then smirked. I rolled my eyes and focused on Rachel's soft caresses on my hand. I took a deep breath and looked up at them.

"I really put thought into this. I'm not just doing it for fun. I have a job interview on Thursday with a school. I literally can't be surer than I am about this" They both nodded acceptingly at this. My mom was silent but listening.

"Where are you going to live?" He asked.

"I got an apartment on Manhattan. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a big living room and a decent kitchen. I also have a studio" Rachel answered this time.

"Wow! I'm so jealous. I wish it was me" Fran said dreamily.

"What about money? What if Quinn doesn't-"Rachel cut him off and firmly told him.

"I can support her financially, sir" My dad nodded and looked to his wife. She opened her mouth to say something. "I promise you, Mrs. Fabray and also you, sir" She looked to my dad "That I'll take care of your daughter. I love her with all my heart and I'll do everything for her and do everything in my willpower to make sure that Quinn is having the perfect life and nothing will happen to her. You have my word" She said confidently. I could feel my heart beat faster and a serious cause of flutter in my stomach. I leaned towards her and kissed her cheek soundly where a blush was showing.

"Thank you" I whispered and quickly pecked her on the lips also.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine and obviously, Quinn is in very good hands" My dad said and smiled to us.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Fran asked worriedly.

"Mom?" I asked carefully. She waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm just so proud of you, honey" She said tearfully and stood up abruptly. She engulfed me in a hug and I returned it immediately. "You're going to New York, you're getting a great new job and you got a beautiful young woman with you. You're really going somewhere" I rolled my eyes, what have I been doing all those years then? Nothing apparently, but I smiled none the less. I'm just happy that's she fine about our relationship. It could have been worse enough; they could have been against it. She released me and turned to give Rachel a hug also. Rachel smiled and returned it. She then stood back and wiped away the remaining tears. My dad stood up and clapped his hands.

"Now, enough with the tears. Let's go into the living room and enjoy the rest of our evening. Judy, would you mind getting the coffee?" He asked, clearly giving her the opportunity to collect herself. Mom took it gratefully and nodded as she walked into the kitchen, while the rest of us joined my dad into the living room.

"That was not so bad" Rachel said when we was sitting in my car, on our way back to her dads. She had to go home, because her dads was complaining about not seeing her enough and now when she's leaving, they demand attention from her. "They are very nice and you got a wonderful niece" She continued.

"Yes, they are pretty awesome. What surprises me was their reaction to the whole moving thing. I really thought they would freak out"

"For a moment, I thought that too. I'm just happy that they support you"

"Me too" I replied and took her hand from her thigh for me to hold. It was raining heavily and I almost couldn't see out. Thankfully we were close to Rachel's.

"I wish you could stay" Rachel said sadly as we pulled into her driveway.

"Me too, but I'd rather not feel the wrath of your fathers if I took away their free time with their daughter" Rachel chuckled and shook her head. We sat for a moment in the car, just listening to the rain hitting the roof of the car. "Thank you for saying those things to my parents. I really appreciated you joining us tonight" I said quietly and smiled to her. She caressed my hand gently.

"It was my pleasure, and about what I said… I really mean it, I'll do everything for you and I really do love you with all of my heart" I dipped my head and blushed again.

"I love you with all of my heart too" Rachel lifted my chin up and kissed me. First it was a sweet, gentle kiss, but it quickly ended in a heavy make out session which I whole heartedly welcomed. Rachel leaned back into her seat with a happy sigh.

"I better go inside. I looks like the rain will keep pouring down and I want you to get home safely" I nodded sullenly and pouted. "Don't pout, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll come pick you up?"

"That would be great. See you in the morning" she said and pecked me on the lips before she stepped out off the car and ran to the front porch. When she was out of the rain, she turned around and flashed a big smile as she waved to me. I waved back and started the car to drive home, thankful for how it all turned out.

 **Sorry, if there's mistakes about the location of places in this chapter. I'm not from the USA, so I litterally had to google some stuff, so yeah... Either way, I really hoped you enjoyed it :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**We are almost at the end. I don't know if the next one is the last chapter or there will more. I guess, you'll just have to wait and see :) Either way, I hope you enjoy this one!**

I've finally had time to pick up the rest of my things at Finns. Thankfully I could store it at my parents until the moving. I parked my car and walked up to the door, only to surprisingly, see Puck opening it.

"Hey Puck, where's Finn?" I asked and stepped into the house I once called home.

"He didn't want to be here, in case you brought along Rachel" He answered a tad cold. I just nodded and we stood awkwardly looking at each other. Puck has always been honest about how he felt about things and something inside me just couldn't handle him being that cold towards me. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Finn said your stuff is in the garage"

"Yeah, I know" He nodded and looked away before he let out a deep sigh.

"Do you need help with moving it?" I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Only if you want to"

"I do" He replied shortly and walked towards the garage. After moving the boxes and other things, he came back into the garage. "Do you have it all?"

"Yes. I wonder how I got so much stuff. I bet half of it is just some trash or school things" I said and chuckled lowly. He nodded and leaned against the wall. I stood in the middle of the now empty garage, apart from Finns tools, checking if I got all the things.

"I always thought it would be you and Finn for the rest of our lives" I was startled at Pucks sad voice, sounding in the room. I swallowed hard and turned around catching his eyes staring right at me. I really had hoped for us to not have this conversation, but I guess it was inevitable. "You know, you and Finn getting married, having a tons of kids and I could have been that weird, kind of perverted, uncle who wanted them to pull my finger or something" I chuckled because I could totally picture that. "I really didn't see you guys breaking up and what you did-"He continued. I bit my lip nervously, but I never broke eye contact. "It was a dick move to do against him, Quinn. I never thought you had that in you" I nodded guiltily under his hard stare.

"I-I don't know that to say, other that I'm sorry. I know it was a wrong move to do and I should never had done it" I started "But, I would certainly never be sorry about my relationship with Rachel. Puck, she's the best thing that ever happened to me. Finn was a great guy, but he and I-"I swallowed and tried not to cry. Why do I have to cry all the time! "We weren't the perfect couple. I wasn't the right one for him and it may have appeared that way, but we had settled big time and it felt like a friendship. I love Finn, but it has been a long time since I was in love with him. I would have hurt him more in the long run, because I wasn't happy. Yes, a very wrong way to leave him and I should never had it let get that far and if I could, I would change that" I don't know why I felt the need to explain myself to him, but I just wanted him to understand me. Not the cheating part, but the leaving part. Puck looked away and sighed. I took a deep breath and waited for him to say something. He stood and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know you weren't happy" I frowned and stared at him.

"What?" He sighed again and turned around to face me.

"I could see it in your eyes. They didn't shine as they used to do, when you looked at Finn. They seemed a bit dull" I was so confused, that my head hurt a bit. "But, then Rachel came into your life and they were sparkling again. First I thought it was because of Finn, but then I noticed one evening that, every time Rachel was being mentioned or you talked about her, you just lighted up. Just like you do now" He said and gave me a small smile.

"Oh" I said and blushed.

"I tried to just forget about it and get those thoughts out of my head, but I just had that nagging feeling in the back of my head, you know? After some time watching you, I just knew it, but something inside of me wouldn't admit it" I was stunned at his observation. I didn't know that I had showed it so clearly. "Some of me is still mad at you, but I get it now"

"What do you get?" I managed to ask him.

"You fell in love" He shrugged as it was nothing. "And you can't compete with that" I gave a sad smile to him and nodded. He walked towards me and hugged me. "Take care of yourself, Quinn and promise me you'll be careful" He said into my hair. I nodded tearfully into his chest.

"I promise you"

"Good. Right now I have to be there for Finn, because he needs me, but if anything happens or you need something, call me and I'll be there" I sniffled and burrowed my head further into him. After a few moments I stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Since when did you turn into a huge sap?" I chuckled as I wiped away a few tears. He laughed and shrugged.

"I always have been like that; when it comes to people I love and care about. If you can't show your feelings sometimes, you're not a real man" He said.

"Yeah, okay" I said and chuckled.

"And if you and Rachel sometimes want to make out in front of me, I won't mind" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"And he's back" I mumbled and shook my head at him as I walked out to my car.

"Hey, I won't mind a little show"

"I know, Puck. But that's never going to happen"

"A man can wish" He grabbed me from behind and gave me another hug. "See you around?" He asked and released me.

"Of course" I said and smiled to him. He nodded and stepped back so I could get into the car. I started it and pulled out of Finns driveway for the last time.

I knocked on the brown worn door, waiting for a reply to enter. The door opened and revealed Janet, Rachel's costar in the musical. She gave me a big and relieved smile.

"Quinn. Thank god, it's only you. I thought for a moment it would be my family. I don't think I could handle them right now. Come in!" I stepped into the small room and noticed Rachel sitting in front of the mirror with her eyes closed, mumbling words. "Rachel! Snap out of that and greet your girlfriend" Janet said and sat down to fix her makeup. Rachel immediately opened her eyes and flashed me one of her beautiful smiles. She spotted the flowers in my hand and stood up.

"You brought me flowers. They are so pretty. Thank you" She took them and kissed me quickly before moving away to put them on the table for now. She came back to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You look gorgeous" I blushed and dipped my head.

"Thank you. I wanted to wish you good luck" I said softly. "Not that you'll need it. You'll be amazing" Rachel blushed now and I gently pushed her further into me. She nuzzled her nose into my neck and placed a soft kiss. I could feel the warm spread around my body from that tiny kiss.

"Alright Lovebirds, first of all, there's another person in here, helloo! Secondly, we have a show in like 30 minutes!" Janet said from somewhere in the room. I just wanted to stay here in Rachel's arms. I saw her eyes widened, like she had forgotten why she was there. She moved away from me and spun around to get ready.

"I better get going" I said with a hint of laughter in my voice. I walked towards Rachel and kissed her cheek. "I love you" I caught her eyes in the mirror and she gave me a soft smile.

"I love you too. Now, get to your seat!" She rushed me out of the room and suddenly I stood out front of a closed door. I smiled to myself and walked out to meet with Rachel's dads, Santana and Brittany. Unfortunately my family didn't have time to see it tonight, even if they wanted to.

"Okay, I gotta admit it. The midget can sing" Santana said in the intermission.

"She's incredible" I said a bit breathless and in awe. It was like magic watching her perform. Now I know what she meant when she said she belonged on the stage, I just knew the moment she stepped into the scene that I'll be blown away. She's a great Maria and she definitely didn't disappoint. I can't wait to watch her do this on Broadway.

"Isn't she just fantastic?" Hiram said as he sat back down next to me. I nodded hastily.

"She is. You must be really proud"

"We definitely are" He smiled like the proud father he is. He turned to say something to Leroy as he also joined us again. It signaled for the second act to begin and people were walking back to their seats. I sat up straight in the chair waiting for it to begin. A while later, I was standing in front of that brown door again. I could hear Rachel's laughter from inside the room and I brought a big smile on my face. I knocked and the door flew open and I had Rachel in my arms. I stumbled a bit, before gaining balance. I responded quickly and wrapped my arms around her.

"You were amazing. Just as I said you would be. You really did that Maria perfectly" Rachel had a big grin on her face and I couldn't help but have a matching one.

"Thank you! I really missed being on that stage. What a rush!" I laughed a bit at her and then kissed her.

"Well, you were fantastic"

"Please, don't stroke her ego more than what good is" Janet said and smirked from her corner of the room.

"She deserves it" I said as Rachel stuck her tongue out at her and then smirked triumphantly. "You were great too" I told her.

"I know" She said a matter of fact and winked before turning around. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready to join the rest of us? Your dads, Santana and Brittany are waiting in the lobby" I asked Rachel.

"Yes, of course. Just give me 10 minutes and I'm yours" She answered and sat down to remove her stage makeup.

"Great. I'll be waiting with the others" I said and walked out of the room to join them.

"Where is she?" Brittany asked impatiently "I want to give her a hug!"

"She'll be out in a minute. She had to dress" I replied. She turned to Santana and spoke animatedly about the play and I think I heard Santana mumble that she was a way better Anita. Rachel's dads stood a little behind us with smiles on their faces. They were talking quietly between themselves. I looked around, watching the other people standing around the room, talking and mingling with each other. Perhaps they were waiting too I wondered. I turned back to the men and asked.

"Couldn't Shelby be here tonight?" Leroy shook his head.

"Sadly no, she had an arrangement in New York which she had to attend, but she would try to watch Rachel another night"

"That's too bad, she really missed out" I said.

"Yes, but she has had the opportunity to watch Rachel many times. We haven't been so lucky" I frowned.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"Shelby is often in New York, so every time Rachel had a show, Shelby would go and see it. It's pretty expensive to travel there, so we had to choose" He said with a sad tone. Hiram wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. Leroy smiled to him and leaned against him. "But we hope that's going to change" He added happily.

"Yes! We're thinking about moving to New York" Hiram said with a big smile.

"That's great!" I was surprised but also happy for Rachel. "Rachel's going to be so happy. She's been talking about how she's going to miss you guys"

"Rachel doesn't know yet. It's kind of a secret for now" Leroy added happily and gave me a pointed look, which I immediately understood.

"Oh, I will not ruin your surprise" I said and smiled reassuringly. We all jumped in surprise when Brittany let out a loud squeal. I spun around and saw Rachel being lifted as Brittany twirled her around in a big hug. I laughed at Rachel's shocked but happy look.

"Babe, let her down" Santana said and chuckled. Britt put her down and looked apologetically down at Rachel, who just smiled to her before looking at the rest of us. Santana awkwardly patted her on her back.

"You weren't bad" She said and shrugged. I rolled my eyes as it was typically Santana style.

"Thank you, Santana"

"San said you were pretty good" Britt said and smiled innocently. Santana rolled her eyes and shrugged like it was nothing, before stepping to the side, so Rachel's dads could greet their daughter. Leroy swept her off her feet and into his arms as he hugged her tightly. Rachel laughed and hugged him back.

"You were astounding, honey" Leroy said and sat her down. Hiram stepped forward and also hugged her before he kissed her on her cheek.

"A real star, little princess" Rachel beamed and I heard Santana snigger at the nickname.

"Thank you, dad and daddy. I'm starving! Where are we going to eat?"

"Marcello's" Hiram said as we began our walk to our cars. I extended my hand indicating for her to take it. She slipped her hand into mine and stood on her toes to give me a brief kiss on my cheek. I blushed and turned to give her a small smile.

"Sounds great" She answered and sighed contently as we walked into the cold night. I opened the car door for her and she smiled gratefully.

"Are you going to open my door too?" Santana asked with a smirk when I got around the car to the driver's seat. I glared at her and got into the car without commenting. She got into the backseat as Brittany entered from the other side. "Why couldn't we have taken our own car? Now I have to drive with grandma here" She whined.

"Oh, shut it! You can walk if you got any more complaints" I said. She rolled her eyes and was about to say something, when Brittany leaned over and whispered into her ear. Santana deflated and slumped into the seat with crossed arms. Brittany kissed her on the cheek before sitting back.

"Whipped" I coughed and caught her glaring at me in the mirror before she smirked and kicked the seat where I was sitting. I was about to give back, when I felt Rachel's hand on my arm. She gave me a pointed look and I pouted. She shook her head and I turned around to start the car.

"Talk about being whipped" I heard Santana mumble from the back. I took a deep breath and got the car in motion. We arrived a little later at the restaurant where Rachel's dads were already waiting on us.

"We thought we had lost you for a moment. Come on, let's get inside" Leroy said chuckling and walked into the fancy place. We all followed and soon we were seated. Drinks were served to celebrate Rachel's big night.

Rachel let out a huge sigh when she stepped into her room. "I'm so looking forward to relax and just sleep. I'm tired" She whined and took of her heels. She dragged her body to the bed and sat down with a bump. I giggled and took of my own shoes. She lay down on the bed; eyes closed and let out another sigh. I went over to her and straddled her. She was sporting a small smile on her very kissable lips. I hovered over her with my arms on each side of her head, keeping me up. I leaned down and kissed her gently at first before putting more pressure into it. She kissed back and I felt her hands sneaking up my thighs before they landed on my ass. She squeezed lightly and I giggled into the lips. I ended the kiss and placed small kisses around on her face before I leaned back and into her now open eyes.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered softly. She leaned up and attacked my lips aggressively. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip and opened my mouth to give her access. She grabbed my ass again and pushed me further into her. I moaned at the sudden contact and kissed her harder. It burned in my lungs from the lack of air, but I enjoyed it too much to stop it. Reluctantly I pulled back and leaned back to take a breath. We both breathed heavily and I smiled down at her. Her lips so very much swollen and her eyelids barely open. I stood up and shimmered out of my dress in front of her. She leaned up on her elbows and looked hungrily at my body. I was only in my bra and panties and I noticed Rachel was biting her lip. She stood up in a quick motion and suddenly I was pinned under her toned body. "I thought you were tired?" I said breathless. She caught my eye and licked her lips.

"Not anymore" She said huskily and attacked my neck with vigor. The night was definitely a very good night.

It was a few days later and late afternoon. Rachel had joined me after work as she usually did and I had some work to do.

"Quinn! Have you seen my notebook?" Rachel yelled across the house. I looked up from my own notes when she entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Rachel sighed. "Have you seen my notebook? I really need it" I shook my head and continued on correcting the last essays I was ever going to read from this class. "Are you listening?" She interrupted. I looked up again.

"No, sorry. What were you saying?" I said apologetically and took of my glasses. "I just have so much work to do. It's a bit tiring and I'm behind" I told her and rubbed my eyes.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry to interrupt you. I was just talking to you about the book. I got all of my directions in it for Sectionals and since it's next week, I really need to find it" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, baby. You'll find it, I'm sure" Rachel nodded and walked closer to me. She had small smile on her face. "What?" I asked confusedly. She shrugged and smirked as she came nearer and straddled me. She kissed me deeply as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I responded and held her close to me.

"Gag" Santana said as she came into the room with her arms full of groceries. I rolled my eyes and release Rachel to help her. "Britt and I are going to my parents for dinner tonight. I just had to get this home since someone forgot to do the groceries" She glared at me as she put away the juice.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, whatevs. Good luck living with this one" She said to Rachel. Rachel just shook her head and smiled to her. I glared at her as she walked out the kitchen. "See ya, bitches" I heard the door close and turned around to see Rachel opening her mouth.

"I'll be better" I said quickly. Rachel waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I've learned not to listen to what Santana says 75% of the time" I chuckled.

"Yeah, so did I. So, what do you feel like for dinner?" Rachel put her finger on her chin and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Chinese?"

"Sure" I said and pecked her lips quickly before going on a hunt for the phone.

"I found it!" Rachel's voice sounded from under the bed. For the last few minutes, only Rachel's butt has been visible, not that I complain. "How the heck did it land under here?" She mumbled to herself as she came out from there and stood up to dust off her knees and jumped under the covers with me. She flipped open her notebook and scanned through it. I closed my own book and took of my glasses. It felt so good doing this and I was ready to do this for the rest of my life. We were almost there. I turned on my side and nuzzled into her. I peeked into her book which had all kinds of messy notes scribbled down. I blinked and tried to focus on some of it.

"How can you read that" I asked confusedly.

"This? It's easy" She replied and began to explain some of the choreographies and why they were the best for the kind of song. I chuckled as she got a bit too excited.

"Breath, baby" She did as told and laughed at herself.

"Sorry, sometimes I just get so excited about these kinds of things"

"I know" I kissed her on her cheek and listened to her soft voice as I slowly fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the long wait :) Hope you like this chapter.**

I watched as New Direction entered the stage, looking both excited and scared about their upcoming performances. Rachel was standing to the side, encouraging them with thumbs up and big smiles. With Rachel as their leader, I wasn't nervous at all. I know they got this in the bag. Mr. Schue had finally made his arrival, from wherever he has been, and was now seated next to me.

"I've never met this Rachel Berry. Is she any good?" He asked me as they walked on stage.

"You've seen her perform. She was in Vocal Adrenaline. And yes, she is good. Very good" I answered him. He nodded and looked back on the stage.

"Ah, I recognize her. Yes, she was pretty good" He said as he looked toward Rachel. The light dimmed down and soon voices was filling the auditorium. One number ended and quickly was replaced with an upbeat song mixed with another. I was pretty impressed by Rachel's ability to mix those songs and I had a hard time sitting still. The kids were dancing fluidly together and it was amazing to watch. I looked around on the ecstatic crowd, who was cheering loudly. Will was smiling and nodding along but I could see he wasn't entirely sincere about it. Maybe it was because it wasn't because of him, they were doing great. Rachel had really made an effort with these kids and made them a great group. Not to speak badly about Shue, but it was always last minute choices with him and it was only because of Brittany and Mike, that we had a dance that was somewhat good. The music stopped and the crowd was up in a heartbeat to applause them and I followed them. Mr. Schue was also standing and smiling to his group. They ran off stage with laughing faces.

"They did good" He said as he sat back down.

"They were amazingly great" I corrected him. I wanted to run to Rachel, but decided against it as Vocal Adrenalin came onto the stage. They were also good, but some things in their performance seemed so emotionless, like it wasn't fun, but like a chore for them to perform. I noticed New Direction entering the auditorium and I tried to spot Rachel through the masses, but I couldn't. I sighed and slumped down into my seat. I felt a presence to my right and looked up, when I felt a pair of lips connecting with my own.

"Mmph!" I barely responded to them before they were gone. I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of sparkling brown eyes. "Hey you" I breathed and smiled softly to her.

"Hey to you too" She chuckled.

"Woah, when did that happen?" A voice sounded from behind me. Oh, yeah. I forgot about Schue. I turned to him. "I thought you were with Finn?" He asked confused while looking between Rachel and I.

"Hello, I'm Rachel" She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He took it politely and introduced himself. I was happy that Rachel was taking the conversation to another direction.

"William Schuester"

"Oh, I've heard so much about you! I hope I did well with your group" She said and smiled.

"You did very well. They were great, Rach" I said before Schue could answer. Rachel beamed and I couldn't help myself but kissing her softly. Schue cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you did a pretty decent job" I scoffed and received a pointed glare from Rachel as I shrugged. "Not exactly the kind of songs I would had chosen and- "

"They were great" I repeated and smiled to Rachel reassuringly. He has always been a bit shallow regarding song choices and how to perform. He's kind of old fashioned.

"Well, I better go find my group and get them back on stage to the announcing" Rachel said and stood. "I'll see you later?" She asked me hopefully.

"Of course," I smiled and squeezed her hand. She grinned and left to walk back to the stage.

"So, how did that happen?" Schue tried again.

"It just did" I answered shortly and sighed.

"What about Finn?"

"What about him?" I turned to look at him.

"You were happy and a great couple. What happened?" He asked.

"Not to disrespect you or anything, Mr. Schue, but you know nothing of my relationship with Finn. So, please stop asking" I said coldly and turned back to look at the stage. In my eyes, he's somehow still my over enthusiastic teacher and this didn't concern him. I know he have a special bond, or something, with Finn, but that was it.

"I heard you're leaving? Is that true?" He asked, taking the conversation a whole new direction. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm moving to New York"

"That sounds like a hard place to move to" I frowned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's a bit city and difficult to get a new job. Isn't it more safely to just stay here and-"

"I already got a job. A teaching job" I interrupted him, really not understanding what he means.

"Oh, well that's great" I don't know what he means. He has always told us to chase out dream and this is my dream. Well, that's Mr. Schuester to you.

"Give a big hand to all of the fantastic performances these young people have been giving us today!" An applause was given and he continued. "So, here's the moment, we all have been waiting for. On third place; The Songbirds!" I could see the disappointment and I felt a bit bad for them. "First place goes to…" I held my breath and crossed my fingers. "McKinley High's New Direction! Congratulations!" I jumped up and cheered at them and watched how the kids also jumped into each other's arms as Rachel picked up the big trophy. She gave it to the captain, who still reminded me of a young Rachel.

"Do you want to go meet them backstage?" Schue asked me. I nodded and grabbed my stuff to follow him. We were met with students jumping around in joy, all laughter and the trophy going around for them to hold. Pictures were taken and they were all happy to see Schue again. Rachel was standing in the background with small smile on her lips. I walked over to her after I congratulated a few students.

"Congratulations" I said to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, but it's all them" She said and motioned towards the kids.

"It was also your incredible hard work. Maybe I can have my girlfriend back now?" I smirked.

"Sorry I haven't been around lately" She said and looked down.

"Don't apologize. This was important for you" I said and made her look back up at me. I smiled to her and leaned in to kiss her shortly. "Can I take you out?"

"Yes" Rachel said. "I just have to grab my stuff and say goodbye then we can leave, alright?"

"Of course," She smiled and walked away to do her things. She soon joined me again and we walked out of the school to get something to eat.

* * *

I bend over trying to get some air inside my burning lungs. Typical me to accept a challenge, but I'm not a Fabray if I back down from one. I could see the small puffs in the air from myself from cool air.

"I take it back. You're definitely not out of form" Rachel breathed heavily next to me.

"Told you so" I smirked and stood back up. Rachel shook her head as she tried to breathe.

"It's so cold Miss Fabray!" A boy yelled and others agreed as I heard groans from around the field.

"I told you, if you didn't listen to what I said, there would be consequences! You could have been inside with the others, but it's your own fault. Now deal with it!" I turned and yelled to them. There sounded another few groans.

"You should have kept your mouth shut, Logan!"

"Shut up!" Logan yelled back. "It's not only my fault!"

"HEY! Close your mouths and keep running! I could easily make you two run until you feel like you're throwing up your organs! Now, RUN!" I turned back to Rachel and sighed. "God, I think I just Sue'ed them" I muttered and ran a hand through my sticky hair.

"Sue'ed them?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah, you know? Coach Sue" Rachel nodded in recognition "She made the cheerios run for hours if we fucked up the routine, in all kind of weathers. It was horrible"

"Ah, okay. I must admit, it was a bit harsh"

"I know" I nodded and looked at the boys and girl running around the track. "One more and they're done" I looked down at my watch and saw there was time enough. Rachel smiled as she slid down on the bench. She wrapped her arms around her body to keep herself warm. "You should go inside. It's freezing out here" I told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want you to get sick, baby"

"Uuuhh" I glared at the boy, who seemed to sprint faster pass us.

"Alright, I'll go see what the others are doing and tell them to hit the showers" She stood up and stepped closer to me. "Maybe you could join my shower later?" She whispered into my ear and quickly nipped at my earlobe.

"Not here, Rach" I said and flushed bright red. She grinned and skipped inside. I shook my head and watched them run for twenty minutes more before asking them to get back inside. They almost crawled along the track and I felt a bit guilty for making them stay out that long. I just hope they won't get sick, but I had to make a statement. I'm probably going to get an earful about this. I rubbed my neck and jogged inside right behind them, putting on my hoodie. I didn't look and almost ran into Sue.

"I see you tramutized them in true Sue Sylvester style. I'm proud of you, Q" She said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Now, teach my useless team some real cheerleading" I nodded and entered the gym, where the cheerios were sitting patiently waiting on instructions. I sighed and began ordering the girls around much to my own dismay. Coach was standing in the back, nodding along to my choices.

"Alright girls" I yelled out. I'm so looking forward to end this in a few weeks. As the practice ended I raced home to hit the shower, I desperately needed. I have made it just in time for the Skype call popping up at my laptop screen. They had pushed the appointment to later, which was fine by me. I took a deep breath and pushed the little green button. A man with a full grown white beard and fine combed hair popped up at my screen. Next to him sat a young woman smiling.

"Hello Quinn. My name is Tom Hellins, principal at CPE High School" His deep voice sounded with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Hellins" I said and smiled at the small screen.

"This is Tina Cohen Chang. She is my secretary and are present at this interview so it goes as it should" He said and motioned to the woman, I must have talked to last week.

"Hi" She waved and smiled. I politely waved back.

"Okay, let's get started" Mr. Hellins said and began the interview. Half and an hour later I almost flew through the town and my car stopped abruptly at Rachel's house. I tore the car door open and ran to the front door and pressed feverishly on the doorbell.

"Babe, I got it!" I yelled excited as the door opened and revealed Rachel. I jumped into her arms.

"Well, hello to you too, Quinn" Rachel's laugh sounded melodically in my ear. "What did you get?"

"The job! I got the job" I said and stepped back but not releasing her completely. Rachel looked overly happy for me.

"That's fantastic. When did they call you?" She asked as she dragged me inside. I got so fast to her house that I was lucky that I didn't get a ticket or something else had happened.

"I've literally just talked with them. The principal called me over Skype, as planned, and he asked me all kind of questions about my plans. At the end, he told me that this interview was just some kind of a formality and they had already planned on hiring me. Why they would pick me, a small-town teacher, is beyond my mind, but I won't complain" I told her and took a long breath. Rachel smiled warmly at me.

"Honey, you're an amazing teacher. Of course, they'll hire you. So, when do you start?"

"I start in the end of February. That gives us time to settle in, in New York"

"Great. I'm really happy for you, love. It's an amazing opportunity for you" She leaned in to give me a kiss, when we heard the front door open.

"Rachel, we're home!" Leroy yelled.

"In here" Rachel said back and quickly kissed me before she stood up from the couch to greet him.

"Oh, hello Quinn. Didn't know you would be here. Are you joining us for dinner this evening?" He asked and quickly kissed Rachel on the cheek. I shook my head no.

"Not tonight. I promised Santana that I'll spend some time with her" He nodded and smiled.

"What about Friday then?" He asked. I knew what he wanted now.

"Sounds good to me" I answered and turned to Rachel. "I have to go. We'll talk later?" She nodded and I kissed her briefly and waved a quick goodbye to Hiram before leaving the Berry house. I stopped by the store to get something for Santana. As I went for the check out, I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry- "I turned around and saw with surprised eyes at Carole Hummel. "Oh, Mrs. Hummel, I didn't see you there" I said and gave her a tentative smile.

"Quinn" She said shortly. A man came up next to her with some cans in his hands.

"Carole, is these the right ones?" He looked up at me "Quinn. Hello"

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm good, thank you. How about you?" I noticed Carole shooting him a look. He ignored it and just laid an arm around her.

"Fine, thanks" We stood there for a moment, looking at each other. "Well, I better get going" I said and motioned for me to go.

"You hurt my son" Damn it; I thought and focused on Carole.

"Carole, not here" Burt said to her.

"Why not? She should know"

"I do know. I've already talked with Finn about this. Carole, I know I hurt him and I'm so sorry about this. But this is between Finn and I. Not you and me" God, how many times to I have to tell this to people. Carole looked angrily at me, but before she could do or say anything, Burt interrupted her.

"Its fine, Quinn. We understand. Have a good day" He said to me and dragged Carole away from me. I sighed and quickly paid for my groceries and walked out to my car. I watched as Burt and Carole bickered all the way to their car. I shook my head and drove back home.

"-and then I accidentally bumped into Carole and Burt. Talk about awkward. It has been such a good day, and then; them. I basically just stood there, looking as awkward as I felt. I didn't know what to do or say" I told Santana and groaned. She laughed and easily dodged the item I threw at her.

"So, you ran into the previous in-laws. So, what?"

"So, what? If looks could kill... Carole was so mad. At least Burt was somehow polite, as he always is"

"Lima is a small town. You couldn't escape them forever and now it's over with. You're moving either way, so don't care about them anymore" She told me and sat down in the chair. "I'm glad some of us are getting out of this dumpster of a town" She muttered.

"You could too if you wanted too" I told her and sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Santana groaned.

"Not this again"

"I'm just telling you. You got coffee stores most places and you could easily control it from somewhere else" I told her and munched on some popcorn.

"Ew, keep it inside your mouth, please" I threw some of them at her. "I don't want to take B away from her family and she enjoys being here. You know that" She sighed heavily.

"Yeah, but Brittany would go wherever you choose and she's been talking forever about a dance studio. You could give her that" Santana was quiet and I turned back to the movie we were watching.

"I want her to have everything. I'll talk to her and… I don't know, figure it out" She said after some time. I nodded and looked back at the screen. I know I wouldn't get anything else out of her. Emotions aren't her thing, as she says. I woke up later with the menu running on the TV and popcorn all over me. I groaned and looked over at Santana who was curled up in her chair. Only the TV lit the room up and it was dark outside. I noticed it was almost 3 in the morning. It has been a long time since we had last done something like this and now that I'm moving away, it'll be even longer. I sighed and sat up to brush away the remaining popcorn. I'll clean this up later. I reached over and gently shook Santana.

"San? Wake up. You should go to bed" She groaned and turned towards me.

"What's the time?" She mumbled groggily.

"Almost 3am. We should go to bed" She nodded and stood up to go towards her bedroom. I smiled at her slumbered form and went to my own. I had just made it under the cover when I heard a light knock on the door. "Yeah?" The door opened and Santana came in.

"I can't sleep alone" She muttered tiredly and looked away.

"Come here" I said and moved, so she could lie down next to me. She lay down and settled.

"Goodnight Q" She whispered.

"Night S" I whispered back and feel asleep with a small smile on my face and my best friend next to me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, a new chapter again! I got one more and an epilogue. Hope you enjoy this one :)**

I woke up the next morning squished between two bodies. I was confused for moment until I saw long blonde hair. Brittany must had come home somewhere in the early morning. I felt like overheating so I moved from between them and saw them gravitate towards each other. Even in their sleep they need each other. I chuckled and looked at the clock. I really have to speed up, if I don't want to be late.

I rushed into school and barely made it to my classroom when the bell rang. I sat down with a sigh and saw the students slowly entering the room. I couldn't find a new pair of lenses, so I had to use my glasses today and of course they kept sliding down my nose. I watched as Kathy entered, showing her growing stomach. I smiled to her as she noticed me and gave me one back. I grabbed my book and opened it.

"Today, I want to talk about the Boston Tea Party" I said and wrote it on the board. "Could someone tell me when it occurred?" I asked around the class. "Yes?" I asked a girl, who had her hand up.

"In 1773"

"Yes, could you tell me more?" I asked her and leaned on my desk.

"Eh, I know it was a political protest from the Sons of Liberty in Boston and they threw boxes of tea from ships" She said and looked down in her book. I nodded and smiled to her.

"Correct. Anyone else?" A hand came up. "Kathy?"

"Is it true that you're leaving?" She asked sadly. I frowned and put down my book.

"Yes it's true. I'm leaving in almost three weeks" I told them. A few of them looked sad, but some of them looked indifference. I wasn't expecting them to be all heartbroken.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"New York. I'll be teaching at a high school and I'll start my new job in February" I said. Kathy nodded and I took the silence as a queue to continue my lesson. "Alright, now could someone tell me more about today's topic?" Later, when the bell rang, I really needed some coffee. I packed my bag quickly and headed towards the teacher's lounge. A pair of arms sneaked around my body and there was a faint scent of Rachel's perfume. I smiled and relished in her arms.

"Hello beautiful" She said softly into my ear and gave me a kiss on my neck. I shivered at the touch of her lips on my skin. I turned around carefully and stayed in her arms. Weirdly enough we were the only ones in the room.

"Hey baby" I gave her a kiss and then nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I missed you" Rachel chuckled and I could feel the vibration.

"Understandable, since someone forgot to answer my texts last night" she said with her eyebrows raised. I leaned back to look at her.

"I'm sorry. San and I talked and then we fell asleep and I forgot to check my phone" I rambled but was silenced with a quick kiss.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm not mad at you or anything. I got a bit worried but then I remembered you said you would spend some time with her" I sighed in relief.

"So, what are you doing today?" I asked and slipped out of her embrace to get me some coffee as a few colleagues came into the room. They gave us a smile and I saw Rachel politely back with a small blush on her face. I held up the pot for her, but she shook her head.

"Holly has warned me about a call from her today. I've got some stuff to sort out with her" I took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh, yeah. How is she?" I asked. One evening Rachel's phone ran and I picked it up. I came in contact with a very enthusiastic woman named Holly Holliday. Before I knew of it, I was in some kind of cross examination about my intentions with Rachel. Talk about overprotective. I was a bit, hence a lot, frightened before Rachel came to my rescue.

"Impatient and annoying as usually. She wants me back 'yesterday' as she says" She said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you want to, you could go?" Rachel looked at me confused and I continued. "I mean, your last day is Friday and I still got two weeks here. So, if you want to go, then go. I'll join you sooner than you think" I felt a bit sad about this. I didn't want her to, but if it's needed then I wouldn't keep her here. Rachel looked like she thought about it for a moment, before she shook her head no.

"No, I'm waiting for you. Holly can wait and she knows it" She said and smiled. I nodded, thankfully. "Do you have any plans?"

"I thought about going through some of my stuff. You know, figure out what I want to take to New York" I said and finished my coffee.

"Can I come over tonight, when you're done?" She asked quietly, so others wouldn't hear. Not like, they don't know about us. I'm pretty sure everybody does in the town. I smirked at her.

"Do you have to ask?" Rachel smiled shyly as a blush crept up on her face.

"I guess not" The bell rang and we parted with a smile, as we had classes in the opposites end of the school. As the last students left the classroom, I let out a huge sigh. Another day done. It has been a long day and I just wanted to go home and relax with Rachel, but since she had some things to do and glee club, there would go some time before seeing here. I would stick to my own plan and get some much-needed things done. As I left the room, I collided with a person. What is it with an almost knocking people over?

"Oh, sorry Quinn. I didn't see you there" Chris said apologizing.

"It's my fault too" I said and picked up my bag from the floor. "What's the rush?"

"Schuester asked me to get him these song lyrics for Glee club, which starts in about 5 minutes" He said and glanced at his watch. I frowned and was a bit confused.

"I thought Rachel was still in charge of the club?"

"Yes and no, mostly no. Since Schuester has been back, he has taken over the club again. Barely even letting Rachel say anything or make a comment. You know how he is" Chris said in an apologizing tone.

"Yeah… I know" How come Rachel haven't told me about this? And that man is just unbelievable. I could feel the anger for him, but I wasn't about to let it out on Chris. He wasn't to blame for this. "Where do you come into all of this?" I asked him.

"Well, he just came up to me last week after Sectionals and asked me if I had any interest in coteaching the club and I said yes, obviously" He told me and raised the papers. "I don't know what he has against Rachel or why he didn't ask her to get them. Apparently, she didn't even know this before I was in class the first time, so don't ask me why he does these things" He looked at this watch again. "I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, say hi to Rachel for me" He smiled and gave me a nod before walking past me down the hallway. Schuester has always been a very selfish man and is always looking out for himself, but this? He's probably has a wounded ego, because Rachel did a much better work than he ever has and now he has to take control. Not to say, he isn't a good man and was a good teacher back then, but something changed him. I shook my head at the thought of him and quickly send a text to Rachel telling her I love her, before I left the school ground for the day to go home.

"Hello?" I yelled out the moment I sat foot in the house. I was almost in the kitchen, when I heard noises from upstairs and immediately decided to get out of that house again. I sat in my car, turned up the music and drove the way to my parents' house and since they live a little out of town, it was a thirty minutes' ride. It was a nice day, cold but not too cold and the sun was shining. I would miss the easiness of visiting my parents in the future. I know, Rachel and I could still take trips down here, but it won't be the same. Not as quick as now. I was a bit teary eyed when I stopped in front of their house. I took a deep breath and collected myself before stepping out of the car and going to the front door. I opened it and stepped into the warm house. "Mom? Dad?" I yelled as I hang up my coat.

"Quinn?" My mom's voice sounded from upstairs. She came down the stairs with a big smile. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you" I suddenly felt really sad and went to her for a hug. She was surprised but quickly responded with a tight hug. That kind of hug, only a mother could give their children and I felt safe and loved. I have really missed this. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked me softly. I stepped back and wiped away my tears. I took a moment of breathing before answering her.

"Nothing, I just got a bit sad"

"About what?" She asked and put her arm around me. She gave me time to answer, but as I didn't give an immediate answer, she shortly pressed me into her before she guided me to the kitchen and placing me on a chair. She moved around the room to find some cups.

"I'm moving soon" I told her as a cup of warm tea found its way in front of me. "Thanks"

"Are you regretting it?" She asked and sat down next to me. I quickly shook my head.

"No, not at all. I want this, I feel like I need this. It's just… I'm moving and it's far away from you and I'm going to miss you all so much" I felt like crying again.

"Oh, Quinnie" God I felt so silly. It's not like I'm never going to see them again. Mom pulled me in for another hug and I felt her kiss the top of my head. "It's going to be just fine. We'll be visiting, as you would be visiting and we will talk often. Just as we do now. Nothing's going to change" She said reassuringly. I nodded and pulled away from her. I took a deep breath and wiped away another set of tears. "Now, what's the real reason of you being here?"

"San and Britt" She let out a bark of laughter and nodded.

"Ah, yes. They are a bit of a handful, always have been" I chuckled.

"Yeah, they are. That's something I'm not going to miss at all. It's going to be good for them, getting their home back, I mean"

"Yes, it would, but they're a happy that they could help out a friend. I'm sure they would do it again" Mom said and took a sip of her tea. She winched at the taste, "Ugh, this needs some sugar" I smiled at her, as she reached over to get it. We sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying our teas, even though I'm more of a coffee drinker. "So, have you been talking to Finn lately?" I groaned on the inside.

"I've met him a few times, yes"

"How did that go?"

"He's still sad and mad, but we don't talk anymore and I think that's the right decision for now" I told her. Mom nodded and gave me a small smile. "Mom?" I asked her after some time.

"Yes?" I took a deep breath.

"Are you alright with me and Rachel? I mean, you're fine with me being with her, right?" She sighed and I go a bad feeling and some part of me felt like feeling the kitchen. I couldn't handle a rejection from her, not now and I was scared the one was one its way. That she would tell, she wasn't and she was just coping and on the long term, would disown me as her daughter.

"Quinn, I must admit that it was a bit hard in the beginning. To believe my straight daughter suddenly is gay or with a woman, it kinds of takes the breath out of you" She let out a small laughter. I didn't feel like joining her. "But I would never love you any less for whom you love, honey. Rachel is a sweet, beautiful and very intelligent woman and I couldn't be happier for you. I've always had a soft spot for Finn, because he was a sweet boy, but now I see, he wasn't a match for my little girl. He did take care of you and for that I'm happy, but now with Rachel? You seem so much happier than before" She told me and put her hand on my shoulder. She squeezed my shoulder affectionally and then stood up. I smiled appreciating at her. Very much thrilled for her to be alright with this.

"Thanks mom. That means a lot to me" She smiled and put our cups in the sink.

"But don't think I won't be pestering you about getting some more grandkids" She joked and I laughed.

"Oh, I know you won't" I stood up "Well, now that I'm here, I would want to go through some of my boxes in the garage. I want to find out, what to take with me or not"

"You want a hand?" She asked. I nodded and answered.

"That would be nice" She gave me a big smile and followed me into the garage. After sorting a few boxes and coming to the conclusion that I got way to much crap I don't need, I was sitting in my mom's kitchen again with an late afternoon snack. The benefit of visiting your mother; snacks. I was eating a cookie when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

' **Where are you? I thought you were home' – R.** I've totally forgotten about Rachel was coming over tonight.

' **I'm sorry, I'm at my mom's. I've maybe forgotten that you were coming over' – Q**. At least I was honest about it.

' **It's alright. Are you coming home soon or?' – R.**

"I totally forgot Rachel was coming over tonight" I told my mom as she came into the room.

"What are you doing here then? Go home" She smiled and indicated for me to leave the house.

"Is it okay?" I asked as I put on my coat.

"Of course, it is. I remember feeling of being young and in love" She sighed and got a dreamy look in her eyes. I kissed her cheek.

"You're still young, mom" I told her and smiled.

"Oh, hush silly girl. Go home and take of that girl of yours, Quinn. Drive safely and remember that I love you"

"I love you too. Thank you for today" She just smiled at me and gave me a small push out of the door. I laughed a bit and went to my car.

' **I'm on my way now. I'll be there in a bit, so please wait out for me' – Q.** it wasn't long before I got an response.

' **I'll wait :) Drive safely, sweetie' – R**. I put my phone away and drove home. When I came home, I found Rachel sleeping on my bed with her notebook wide open. I smiled at the sight and carefully slipped down next to her. I caressed her cheek.

"Rach?" I spoke softly into her ear. She didn't respond at all, except for a small snore. I giggled and placed at kiss to her cheek. "Baby, you need to wake up. She moved a little and made an adorable whiney noise.

"Noo" I giggled and kissed her cheek once again. She opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at me. "Hi" She whispered.

"Hey, sorry I wasn't here when you came"

"It's fine. Santana let me in, told me not to 'midgetfy' her things. Whatever that means" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, she did" Rachel snuggled into me and let out a content sigh. We just lay there in silence, cuddling. "How was Glee club?" I asked after a few moments. I noticed Rachel's body stiffened a little, but I decided to not mention it.

"It was fine"

"I bumped into Chris with his hands full of song lyrics. Told me it was for Glee club. Why was that?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Rachel sighed and sat up in frustration.

"Mr. Schuester has completely taken over my club and I can't do anything about it since it wasn't mine to begin with. As he said, I was just a substitute" I frowned, I can't believe that man's nerve. "I know! Substitute! For all I, have done for this club and he's ruining all my hard work with his so-called music. If I get to listen to yet another Journey song, I'm going to, I don't know, burn all his freaking vests!" She finished and breathed heavily. I was a bit taken aback by her outburst as I didn't expect that at all. I put a calming hand on her arm and pulled her back into me.

"I understand you're frustrated. When did he do this?"

"It's has been like this for two classes now. I know I should have told you about it, but I only got two more days left and I don't want to be the cause to any more trouble. I can manage the last class and I didn't want you to make a thing out of it" I nodded in understanding.

"You should have told me either way, if not for the help then just for the support, alright?" She nodded. "By the way" I started to light the mood. "You snore" I smirked.

"I do not!" she said horrified and placed her hand on her chest in fake hurt.

"Oh, but you do" Rachel hmphed at me, but I spotted a small smile. Mission accomplished. "It's cute" I laughed and barely got out of the way from a swinging pillow which ended in me falling out of the bed. "Ow" Rachel's head poked out from above me. She laughed but tried to hide it, which she couldn't.

"Are you alright?" She said through her laughter. I tried to glare at her, but couldn't so I joined her.

"Yeah, I'm alright" I said as I finally came up from the floor. "Are you hungry?" Just as I asked, her stomach growled and she smiled sheepishly. "I take that as a yes" I laughed. "Come on. Let's find out what we got" Rachel smiled, took my hand and followed me out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is it! Last chapter, but as promised I also got an epilogue. Hope you enjoy this one!**

"How was your last day, princess?" Hiram asked Rachel as he poured her some wine.

"It was fine. Leaving Glee club was the hardest, I had really managed to make them a great group. Now, I'm just afraid Schuester would ruin everything. He's already started" She told him sadly. I reached over and squeezed her hand. I have managed not to strangle Schuester, as promised to Rachel. It's hard, but I could do it. Rachel has been a bit sadder the closer we got to this day and I understand her. She gave me a sad smile and took a sip of her wine.

"It's going to be just fine, honey" Hiram told her. "When's your last day, Quinn?"

"In about two weeks. Figgins tried to make me stay until after Christmas, but I had some vacation time, I could use. Or Sue had something to say to him, I don't know. I only know, that suddenly it was fine" I answered him. He nodded and passed along the vegetables. Hiram and Leroy had a plan and this dinner was a cover up, since they wanted to surprise Rachel. She certainly needed a cheer up. "It also gives us time to settle and get things through without all the rush. I mean, with Christmas and all that" I continued.

"Yes, about that, are you guys coming here to celebrate or?" Leroy asked.

"Well, we talked about it" I looked at Rachel, who just smiled and let me do the talking "Since we're just moved there by that time, we decided to stay in the city and just be the two of us and maybe at New Year's come back here, but we don't know yet"

"What about your family, Quinn?"

"I've told them about the plan and of course my mother wasn't exactly thrilled by the ides, but she understood when I explained things" I told him as he nodded along. We sat eating in silence, when I noticed Rachel seemed sad. "What's wrong, Rach?" I asked softly and tried to get eye contact. Her dads looked concerned.

"I'm so excited to go back home, but I'm going to miss you so much" Rachel said on verge of tears. I put an arm around her and pulled her into me.

"I've just been through the same with my mom" I chuckled "I completely understand your feelings, baby" I shared a look with her dads to make them say something. Hiram and Leroy shared a smile and nodded to each other.

"Rachel, honey" Leroy started. She looked up at them with teary eyes. My heart clenched at the sight of her and I just wanted to hug her and tell everything going to be alright, but I wanted her dads to hurry up and tell her the good news. "We have to talk to you about something" Rachel's face changed drastically and she looked very concerned.

"Is something wrong? Are you sick? Please tell me- Oh, are you getting a divorce?!" She rambled.

"Rach, let them speak" I said to her and tried to calm her down. Hiram just chuckled and shook his head.

"There nothing wrong with us, we're as healthy as we're used to. No, we're not getting a divorce. You know I couldn't live without your father" Rachel breathed out in relief. "Your father and I have been talking and we have decided to sell the house and move to New York" Rachel sat stunned and just looked at them with her mouth opened in a 'o'. We just waited for her reaction, which seemed to lack and we were all a bit nervous. She closed her mouth and leaned forward with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're moving to New York?" She asked in a tone we could comprehend. They nodded. "That's-that's fantastic" She exclaimed happily and laughed.

"Yes?" Leroy said unsure and cautiously.

"Of course, it is!" She stood and ran around the table to engulf them in a hug. "You'll be close to me and we can see each other more" She added as she sat back down.

"We felt like we were missing out on too much of your life and that's why we're doing this. We don't want to miss out anymore" Hiram said. I reached over and grabbed her hand as I saw she got a bit teary eyed again.

"Don't cry again, baby" I said worried.

"I'm just… Sorry but I've wished for this for a long time and now it's happening. Sorry" She cried and I knew it was happy tears. I know I shouldn't smile, but I'm so happy for her. I pulled her into a hug and soon I felt two pair of arms around us. We sat there until Rachel was okay again. She wiggled a bit as a sign for us to release her. I noticed Hiram wiped away a few tears.

"Let us stop all this nonsense and be happy instead. Let's finish eating. I got some delicious pie, I won't let it go to waste!" Leroy said with a booming laughter following.

"Did you know?" Rachel asked me when we lay in bed together later that evening.

"Know what?" I mumbled tiredly into her shoulder.

"About my fathers?" She moved out of my arms and I let out a pathetic whine. She giggled as she turned so she could look at me.

"Yeah, I did. I found out at your opening night at the theatre" I told her. She hummed and played with my fingers. "I promised not to tell you" I was a bit worried that she would be mad at me.

"Oh, I'm not mad about it. It was a really nice surprise" She said reassuringly and kissed me softly. "Are you alright with it?"

"Of course, I am. Why shouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"Your family and friends is here in Lima and I'm dragging you all the way to New York. I don't want you to be unhappy" She looked down. I moved a little so I could get a better view of her.

"Baby, of course I'll miss my family and friends. That's a bit inevitable, but you'll be there for me. My heart belongs to you and I cannot do without you in my life now. It sounds cheesy, but that's how it is. As long as I have you, I'll be happy" I lifted her chin and made her look at me. "Okay?" She nodded shyly and I leaned in to kiss her. "I love you, Rachel Berry.

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray"

xxxxxx-xxxxx

It was a cold morning when I walked into the school. The snow had put a nice winter coat over the city over night and I could feel the cold on my skin and see it as small puffs appeared from my breathing. I felt sadness overwhelm me when I realized that this particular walk, would be the last time I went for my morning coffee before class, at this school. Just this whole day, would be emotional for me. As I walked down the hallway, I memorized all the things that had happened here. First boyfriend, first heartbreak, new friends, new opportunities, cheerleading, New Direction, finally fitting in and growing up. So many things have happened and I don't regret a thing. Alright, maybe the being-a-bitch part. That I could have lived without. Thank god, I got out of it. I chuckled for myself as I entered the lounge.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked. He was sitting at the table with his own cup of coffee.

"Oh, nothing. Just got a bit nostalgic, you know… Last day and all" I took some coffee and sat down next to him. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Yeah, apparently, we're the only ones who take this seriously" He said with a straight face. He kept it for a minute or two, before we both broke out in laughs.

"Yeah, right. I know I take my job very seriously, but sometimes this school is a joke. Always has been"

"Don't let Figgins hear you say that. Not that it matters, you're leaving any way. Leaving me here, all alone" I rolled my eyes at him. "So, how are you feeling about today?"

"I'm fine. A little sad, but it'll be okay" I took some coffee and winched at the taste. Usually it wasn't this bad. "What I'm not going to miss, is this awful coffee. It tastes even worse today than other days"

"Hey! I made this and it taste freaking good!" He took a big swig of it and his eyes widened comically. He swallowed it and sat down the cup. "Soo good" I arched an eyebrow. "Okay okay, it's terrible. What did I do to make it this bad?" He looked confused at the black liquid.

"Only you, Chris" I laughed and stood up to pour down the rest of it in the sink. "I think I'll skip it this morning" Other came into the lounge and immediately Chris warned them to not drink of the coffee. Some of them looked skeptically at him, others knew about his skills for making it bad. I picked up my bag and left to go to my classroom, as Schuester came into the room. I really didn't want to look at him. As I walked down the hallway, students were walking in from the outside and slowly the hallway was filled up with talking and laughter. It's going to be a good day even if it's my last here.

It went away more quickly than I thought it would. I was sitting in my last class, reading a book, when there was a small knock on the door.

"Hi Quinn, care to join me for minute or two?" Chris asked from the door. I looked up and nodded.

"Sure. Just keep working with the assignment" I told the class and followed Chris out. "What's up?" I asked. He smirked and turned around.

"Just follow me" He said and began walking down the hallway. I was frowned and stood for a moment, before I moved my feet to follow him.

"What's going on?" He didn't answer me, but just walked into the teacher's lounge where other teachers were standing with big smiles. Brittany, Sue, Figgins and Schuester included. They had put up some balloons, a bouquet of flowers and cake. I was happily surprised. "Is this for me?" I asked dumbly. Figgins stepped forward with what I assumed was a smile.

"It's a little thing for us to say goodbye to you. You have been a great teacher, a good colleague and before that an excellent student. Now it's time for you to leave us and find new adventures and we wish you all well and good riddance. I hope you'll enjoy this little thing we"

"Ahem" Figgins glared at Sue before he continued.

"Sue has put together for you" I smiled at Sue gratefully. She looked proud, standing straight up as always, even though she keeps saying I'm abandoning my rightfully duties at this school.

"Thank you all. I'm really happy for this. I don't know what else to say" I said thankfully.

"Alright, eat cake and go back to your classes" Figgins said and left the room quickly. I shook my head at him and barely stood my ground as a blonde force came knocking into me.

"I'm going to miss you so much! This place isn't going to be the same without you!" She whined loudly into my ear. If I wasn't used to eat, I was probably had gone deaf by it.

"It's going to be just fine, B. We'll still be seeing each other, you know" I smiled to her as she stepped back. She nodded solemnly, but then smiled broadly.

"Oh, yeah" She skipped over to the cake with a happy smile. I chuckled at her and followed her. As the time went by, most of the others have been talking to me and cake was eaten. We weren't many left, when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I excused myself and turned around to face Sue.

"Hi Coach" She gave me a tiny smile.

"You did good, Q. It's time to get the hell out of here and go be a slave somewhere else. Don't be a stranger"

"I won't" I told her seriously and she walked away. I looked back and came face to face with Will Schuester.

"Hello Quinn" He smiled.

"Hi Will" He looked a bit uncertain at my tone of voice. I know I shouldn't hold a grudge against him, but I can't help but be a little bitch about how he treated Rachel. It's in my blood, don't judge me. He scratched his neck uncomfortable as he wanted to say something, but quickly decided not to.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked instead.

"I'm most certainly am. I'm excited to go get new experiences and a new city. It's going to be great" He nodded along with a smile.

"Well, I hope you're going to enjoy it" He pulled me in for a surprise hug. "I'm so proud of you" He said when he let go of me. He clapped my arms affectionally and walked back to Chris. I was a bit stunned and blinked a couple of times before collecting myself. I smiled as Chris raised his cup.

"Good coffee" He mouthed and I chuckled. I nodded and raised my own. He excused himself and took the short walk over to me. We were the last ones back. "You know, it's going to be weird now when you're leaving. Who's going to listen to all my complaints and shit now?"

"You still got Brittany"

"Yeah, but it's not the same" He said sadly. "Well, you got the girl and you got out of here. I'll say; Job well done!" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You could do the same. Go get a girl yourself and get a job somewhere else" I told him.

"Yeah, but I like this place. Maybe sometimes. We better get back, or Figgins will come back and complain" I nodded and decided to give him a hug. We have been colleagues for all time I have been here, so a friendship has formed and I'm going to miss his wit.

"Thank you, Chris. You have been a great friend and colleague" I told him and let him go. He smiled.

"You too, Quinn. If I don't see you more today. Have fun!" We parted in the door as I walked my way back to class. There wasn't much time left when I came back and I found the students talking to each other, assignment long forgotten. I decided to let I pass and sat down on my desk.

"I know you all want to leave quickly as soon as the bell ring, but I just want to say thank you for the time we have spent together over the years. I hope you'll all do great in the future. I have faith in you guys" I smiled encouragingly to them all. The bell rang and they left the room, some of them saying their goodbyes to me. My eyes found Kathy standing behind, waiting for them to move.

"I'm going to miss you, Miss Fabray" She said to me tearfully.

"I'm going to miss you too. You're going to be a wonderful and good mother, Kathy. Take good care of your kid and don't let anything bring you down or stand in your way. You're a strong girl" I smiled to her and stepped closer. "Normally teachers don't hug their students, but I'll make an exception today" I gave her a tight and quick hug before I stepped back again.

"Thank you so much, Miss Fabray" She looked to the door, where her boyfriend was waiting patiently for her. I smiled at her and she went her way. I stood back in an empty classroom, somehow feeling empty inside also. I looked around, trying to memorize everything. I walked to the second last row and sat down at the desk in the middle of the row. I looked to my sides, imagining a bubbly blonde and a touchy Latino in their teens. I chuckled at the memory and rose from the chair to get my bag. I quickly picked up the bouquet I received and walked out to my car. I could hear the glee club rehearse one of Schuester's typically old songs. I saw passed Brittany's car on my way, so I guess she's still in there. I took one last look at the school before driving out of the parking lot and home.

xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxx

A few days later and after a lot of packing, Rachel could finally close the trunk of the back of my car. We decided to take mine, since it was bigger. Rachel was bit sad, that her 'Barbara' got left behind, but a promise from her fathers that they would drive it to New York, she said okay. I said my goodbyes to my family yesterday and that included a lot of tears from my mom's side. I couldn't see that again, so I asked them to stay home this day.

"Was that the last of the boxes?" She asked as she walked towards us.

"Yes, I only got this bag, but I'll just sit with it"

"Great" She smiled and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Did you get all your shit?" Santana asked and crossed her arm, looking bored. I know it's just her way of coping with this.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you guys!" Brittany cried as she pulled us both into a crushing hug. I put on arm around her and squeezed just as tight.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we'll see each other soon" She loosened her grip on us and stood back to wipe her eyes.

"I know, it's just Christmas and all. We're used to be together"

"There's going to many more and I left a present for you on your bed" I smiled as her eyes lightened up. I watched Santana as she tried to avoid eye contact. She still had her arms crossed as she kicked the ground several times. Brittany must had noticed her change of mood as she quietly walked towards the car with Rachel to give us some privacy. "So…" I started.

"Yeah…" Santana looked up at me and with a determination in her eyes as she stepped forward and engulfed me in a tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you bitch" I laughed which ended in a small sob into her shoulder.

"You too, S"

"Oh, god woman. Pull yourself together!" She said as she took a step back. She quickly wiped away some tears. We smiled knowingly at each other.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked from behind. I turned to her and nodded.

"As ready as I can be" I said and took a deep breath.

"You better take good care of her, midget. I know where to look if you don't" Santana said loudly with a devilish smile.

"I will" Rachel guaranteed with a smile of her own. We walked towards the car and sat inside. Rachel started it and pulled out of the driveway. I waved to Santana and Brittany as we drove away.

"This is it" I smiled and felt a couple of tears sliding down my cheek.

"This is it" Rachel repeated and grabbed my hand with her free hand. "Again, are you ready?"

"With you by my side, I'm ready for it all" I replied and squeezed her hand. As we drove by the Lima sign, I felt more than ready. This was a new step. With a beautiful woman by my side, a new job and lots of new opportunities. I felt nothing could be better than this. "I love you" I told her.

"I love you too" She answered. It was all I needed.


	26. Epilogue

**Alrighty, this is the end for this story. I finally managed to finish it. It took quite some time :D I hope you have enjoyed it and had a good read. Thank you all for the reviews and favoriting, i wasnt expecting it but happy anyway! Hope you both like and enjoy this last one! :D**

 **Epilogue**

 _4 years later_

" Honey, breathe" Rachel said and squeezed my hand. I glared at her with a scowl.

"Breathe? What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Rachel just smiled but with a tiny bit of caution.

"Then breathe some more"

"You did this to me!" I said through clenched teeth as another contraction hit me.

"Well actually, I didn't since I don't have the right anatomy. We both agreed and then- "

"Rachel?" I interrupted her sweetly. She stopped her little speech and looked at me, smiling.

"Yes, baby?"

"Shut up" Her mouth clamped shut with an apologetically smile. A almost screamed from the pain when the next contraction came and I squeezed so hard on Rachel's hand, that I for a minute was afraid that I could break it. Rachel didn't even flinch.

"Alrighty, Quinn. Now it's time for you to push" The doctor said as she peered over my stomach. I nodded and pushed as hard as I could. "You're doing great. Again" Rachel leaned down and whispered encouragingly words for me as I gave another push. "I can see the head. Quinn, just one more push. You can do it. Here she comes" I heard in the distance and then all I could focus on was the beautiful sound of my baby crying. I lay back exhausted and extremely tired. Sweaty hair plastered to my damp skin but I couldn't be happier.

"You were amazing, honey" Rachel said and kissed my forehead.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked and I opened my eyes to see Rachel nodding tearfully. I smiled and released her hand. The little girl was swept away for a cleanup after it was done and Rachel went back to me.

"Here comes your little baby girl" A older nurse said as she placed her in my arms. I cradled the fragile girl into my chest.

"She's so beautiful" I whispered with tears in my eyes. "Hey little girl" I cooed and kissed her tiny head.

"She looks just like her mommy" Rachel said gently. I looked up and saw the tears running freely down her cheeks. "I love you so much" she whispered and kissed me softly.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked and she nodded immediately. Rachel reached down and gently picked her up from my arms. It was a beautiful sight, watching the love of my life holding our little girl in her arms.

"Hi" Rachel whispered to her and tried to hold her tears at bay.

"We going to take her for now" The same nurse from before said. Rachel almost turned away. "Don't worry, honey. You'll see her soon enough. We just have to finish up here" She continued as she motioned to me. Rachel reluctantly let her go and I watched her give her our little girl to the nurse.

"Okay, Quinn. I'm going to finish here. Your wife can go out and follow your daughter and before you know of it, you'll have her in your arms again" The doctor said gently. I nodded and felt a light kiss from Rachel.

"I'll watch her" I could feel the exhaustion hitting me and could only nod. She left the room with a smile. The doctor did what she had to do and soon I was in my own room (the perk of dating a big Broadway star) waiting for Rachel to return. It wasn't long before she emerged again. She leaned in and kissed my forehead affectionally before sitting down next to me. She gently took my hand and put a stray hair behind my ear. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Soo tired that I feel like I could sleep for hours" Rachel chuckled and I smiled at her tiredly. Just then a knock sounded on the door and the nurse from before came through with our baby. She picked her up and gently put her into my arms.

"She's a beauty" She said and decided to give us some privacy. I looked at her small crinkly face, her tiny fingers wrapping around my own. I couldn't get enough of her.

"Can I hold her again?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," I said to her and gently lifted her for Rachel to take.

"I love you so much, Amelia Fabray-Berry" She kissed the baby carefully. I watched as my wife hold our first baby together. It couldn't be more perfect. Of course, there have been a few bumps in the road to this happiness. In the beginning, I was having a hard time adjusting to living in New York and I let my frustration out on Rachel. There have been fights and doubts, but we have been determined to not let it destroy us. But then there has been all the happy things along the way...

 **Flashback.**

 _It was a Friday, right after lunch when I came into the classroom. My students were sitting around the board, laughing and playing what seems to appear as "Hangman"._

" _Alright, sit back on your seats, please" I told them as I walked towards my desk where four students were sitting._

" _But Miss Fabray, can't we play this one game? Then we promise, we'll sit back down and listen quietly for the rest of the class" A boy pleaded and they all joined in with their innocent smiles and puppy eyes._

" _Okay, since it's the last day before the holidays, I'll let it slide for today" They cheered and turned back to the board. I went to stay back in the class and watched them. It was a six-worded sentence and they already had a pole._

 _-I- -U -A- - -I- -A-A- -_

 _I couldn't guess what it was supposed to say and I used to be good at this. As I watched more letters joining the others, I got a really weird feeling. I stood up and walked closer, making sure I wasn't seeing things._

" _Can I take a wild guess?" I sounded from the door. My eyes widened as Rachel stood there in her beautiful blue dress with her beloved leather jacket. A jacket she found on a yard sale a few years ago. In her she had single red rose. She was absolutely stunning. The students smiled in awe as the famous Broadway star was standing in front of them, even though I had a hunch it wasn't the first time. Rachel walked over to me and gave me the rose. "I guess- "She started slowly as she put her hand in her pocket. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was going to faint any second now. "Will you marry me, Quinn Fabray?" She finally finished as she went down on one knee holding up a blue box, containing a beautiful princess cut ring with a very beautiful diamond. It was not too much, but just perfect. I felt tears prickle on my eyes and I let them fall freely as I smiled down on her._

" _Yes. Of course, yes!" Rachel smiled her megawatt smile and slid on the ring. She stood up and hugged me as she swung me around with a laugh. "I love you so much" I spoke softly into her ear as she put me down._

" _I love you too" I faintly heard over the clapping and cheering from the students. As I looked up, I saw a few colleagues, Kurt and to my surprise; Santana and Brittany. I squealed with Brittany as she came running towards me. We jumped up a bit, before she gave me a crushing hug._

" _I'm getting married!"_

" _I know!" Brittany shrieked happily. Santana came up to me and hugged me as well._

" _Gongrats, Q. You're finally getting hitched" I smiled to her._

" _Thanks, S"_

" _Congratulation, Miss Fabray" A student came to me._

" _Thank you, Aiden. And thanks to all of you, sneaky kids" I laughed. Rachel was standing with Kurt, smiling at me and waited for me to finish talking, before she came over to me again._

" _Now, what do you say to get out of here and celebrate?" She asked softly. My smile fell as I remembered I still got class._

" _I still got class" Sam, a teacher, who reminded me a lot of Chris, spoke up._

" _Actually, I'm here to take over for you, so get out of here and celebrate" He gave me a big smile. He was a good and funny guy. Maybe that's why we got friends so fast._

" _Wow, you got one hell of a mouth there" Santana exclaimed._

" _Santana! Watch your mouth!" She shrugged, not sorry at all._

" _What? He has" I rolled my eyes._

" _Sorry Sam" He just chucked and shrugged._

" _It's fine. Now, go!" I waved to them all and we went on our way. I looked down on Rachel and I's joined hand and smiled at the sight of the ring occupying my finger. I looked back up at Rachel and leaned forward to kiss her._

" _You're beautiful. I think I forgot to tell you" I whispered onto her lips. She blushed and duck her head._

" _I wanted to look perfect for you" She said shyly._

" _Well, you did a very good job"_

" _Alright, lovebirds. You can get your mack on later and preferable behind locked doors! Now move it! We have a celebration and I intend to celebrate the fuck out of it with a lot of drinks!" A few students looked mortified at us, while others just giggled._

" _Santana! Language!" I shrieked loudly. Kurt was laughing along with Brittany. I rolled my eyes at them._

" _Come on, sweetie. Before Santana traumatize more of the kids" Rachel laughed and dragged me along down the hallway and out of school._

It was a perfect moment. Except for the Santana part. I could have lived without it, but then, it wouldn't have been the same without her sassiness. Crazy woman. Rachel was sitting in the chair beside me, cooing over Amelia, as Santana and Brittany was enthralled by the little girl. I have never seen Santana looking so whipped. Beside from Brittany of course. They had decided to wait with the kids for a little while, until Brittany was done at Julliard. It was a great moment, when she got admitted to the famous school. I focused back on Rachel and our little girl. I noticed the ring on her finger and remembered our wedding.

 **Flashback**

 _I was fiddling with my hands and so nervous, I couldn't stand still. I paced back and forth in the little room so much, it wouldn't surprise if there were trail marks. I could feel three pair of eyes following me, amused by the whole situation._

" _For god's sake, relax before you get yourself a stroke!" Santana rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch. I whirled around and glared at her._

" _That's easy for you to say! You've all been through this. It's new to me and I want it to go well and what if she bolts? What if she regrets it and are getting cold feet? I wouldn't know what to do if she- "Mom grabbed a hold of me and pulled me in for a hug, carefully not to wrinkle my dress. I've decided to not go all white, since it wasn't a typical traditional wedding. I was dressed in a long sleeveless dress with a low v neck, covered with pink and white petals._

" _Stop these thoughts, Quinn. Of course, she won't leave you at the altar. That girl is crazy about you"_

" _Yeah, she must be if she wants to marry your sorry ass" Santana mumbled. Mom shot her a look. "Sorry, Judy" She apologized sheepishly._

" _I was also a wreck when I got married, you remember that, right?" Fran asked. I nodded and smiled at the thought of it. "You look beautiful, Quinn and it's going to go just fine. Rachel is standing out there waiting on you to go that walk down the aisle. So, what do you say? Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly._

" _Yes, I'm ready" I gave her smile. "Have you seen her by the way?" They all nodded. "So?"_

" _Just you wait and see for yourself" Mom said and I let out a small whine. There was a knock on the door and my dad stepped in. He looked happy and proud._

" _Honey, you look lovely" He kissed my cheek._

" _Thank you, dad"_

" _We better get going and go make sure everything is ready. We'll see you soon, sweetie" Mom said and dragged Fran and Santana with her_

" _Ready?" He asked. I nodded._

" _Ready" I smiled to him. We walked through the door and out in the foyer. Brittany, Santana, Fran and Emily was standing there with their flowers and waiting for me. Thankfully, through Rachel's contacts we could rent this beautiful place. It wasn't big and fancy, but cozy and lovely with room enough for those who is worth it to join our celebration of love. It fit perfectly for us. Dad took my arm as we could hear the music start. The door opened and Brittany, Santana, Fran and Emily walked ahead of us. I looked up from the floor and locked eyes with Rachel. She was absolutely breath taking. She was wearing a simple pink mermaid dress, her hair braided to the side, but wow, she was a sight for sore eyes. I smiled to Rachel as I was standing in front of her. She smiled and took my hand._

" _Wow, you're so… wow" I blushed and ducked my head. I lifted my head gently back up and softly kissed my lips. "Sorry, I couldn't resist" She told the minister who just smiled. People laughed a bit and we turned to stand in front of the minister. It couldn't have been more perfect. Soon yeses were said._

" _I now pronounce you Mrs. And Mrs. Fabray-Berry! You may now kiss your bride" Rachel smirked and whipped me back as she planted a movie worth kiss on my lips, to the cheering of family and friends. I was a bit flushed when I was standing back on my feet. She took my hand and we walked happily down the aisle together this time._

 _It was a fantastic reception; the food was great. Toasts were made and there was a lot of laughter. Apparently, people thinks it funny to see which one of us they could embarrass the most. When it was time for the dance, I was surprised to see Santana up on stage, sitting on a chair with a microphone in her hand._

" _After a certain brunette bride asked me to sing this for them, I couldn't resist to grace you all with my amazing voice" She smirked and we laughed. "So, this is for you. I love you guys" I smiled and her and mouthed I loved her back. Rachel put her arms around my neck as I hold around her waist. We fit perfect together. Just as the first time I held her. A guitar began to play and Santana's voice filled the room._

 _ **If I could reach up and get you a star, I would**_

 _ **Just to prove how amazing you are to me, baby**_

 _ **You gotta understand**_

 _ **Here and now in a moment like this when we're**_

 _ **So close nothing else exists**_

 _ **I don't want this night to ever end**_

 _ **I hope you know how much it means**_

 _ **I just want you to see**_

 _ **From me to you**_

 _ **If the world was mine to give**_

 _ **I'd give it to you**_

 _ **But I don't have no more than this**_

 _ **Here it is, baby, baby**_

 _ **Here is my heart**_

 _ **From me to you**_

 _ **Every day is a journey with you**_

 _ **You're just like a rock I can hold on to**_

 _ **No matter where I am, you're just a part away**_

 _ **Sometimes I stop and I think to myself**_

 _ **Am I, living the life of somebody else**_

 _ **I don't want this love to ever change**_

 _ **I hope you know how much it means**_

 _ **I just want you to see**_

 _ **From me to you**_

 _ **If the world was mine to give**_

 _ **I'd give it to you**_

 _ **But I don't have no more than this**_

 _ **Here it is baby, baby**_

 _ **Here is my heart**_

 _ **From me to you**_

 _ **A moment passes easily**_

 _ **I have to take this chance**_

 _ **To open up myself**_

 _ **And give you everything in me**_

 _ **From me to you**_

 _ **If the world was mine to give**_

 _ **I'd give it to you**_

 _ **But I don't have no more than this**_

 _ **Here it is baby, baby**_

 _ **Here is my heart**_

 _ **From me to you**_

 _We moved around on the dancefloor, just getting lost in each other as the song saying so much. We didn't spoke, but was just holding each other, never wanting to let go. As the song finished, I leaned in and kissed Rachel tenderly._

Indeed, a fantastic and lovely night I would never forget. Like another night, I won't ever forget.

 **Flashback**

 _I was looking at the watch on the wall. Have been looking at it for the past thirty minutes and it felt like hours has gone by. My legs were jumpy and I couldn't keep them still. Thirty-three minutes. I groaned and stood up. I crossed my arms and looked down on the gift lying on the table. Rachel should have been home by now or at least five minutes ago, and I'm pretty impatient. I sat back down, not knowing what to do with myself. Suddenly I could hear a key in the door and I jumped back up and ran out to the entre._

" _Hi baby!" I almost yelled at her. She looked a bit taken aback but smiled non-the less. I helped her out of her coat quickly._

" _Hello Quinn. Is something wrong?" She asked with an apprehensive smile while she looked worried at me._

" _Nope. Nothing wrong. Just happy that you're home"_

" _Yes, I can see that" She chuckled. I was about to walked back to the living room, when I changed my mind and whirled around to plant a big kiss on her lips._

" _Welcome home, by the way"_

" _Well, thank you. Now, tell me what's going on?" I shrugged and she arched an eyebrow. I hold her hand and dragged her into the living room. "Okay, should I be nervous?" I shook my head and motioned for to sit down with me. She then noticed the gift on the table. "Is that for me?" I nodded and bit my lip nervously as she began to unwrap the tiny box. I felt my legs getting all jumpy again and felt Rachel put a hand on my leg to keep it still. "Relax sweetheart" She leaned in and kissed my cheek. Well, that's easy for her to say. I know it was a joint decision, but still. As she opened the box, she suddenly sat dead still. She looked down in the box and back up at me with tears in her eyes. "Really?"_

" _Yes" I managed to get out with a croaked voice. She picked up the positive pregnancy test and just looked at it._

" _Are you really sure?"_

" _Yes, that and five other tests agrees with me" I pointed out to the bathroom. Rachel laughed tearfully and flung herself at me. I held her tight to me. "We're having a baby" I cried happily into her shoulder._

" _We're having a baby" Rachel repeated and laughed melodiously into my ear._

I sit back here now and wouldn't change a thing. I have a family now, and everything I have ever wished of. But if I look back, I definitely wouldn't have predicted for me to be here today with Rachel. Yes, it was pretty unexpected.


End file.
